My New Pony Life (On hiatus)
by Shadow9302
Summary: Blaze Hartline had a horrible life and died because of it, will he have a better one as a pony? What conflicts will happen during his time here in this new world and in a new body? Please review and give me advice as i make the chapter's. Rated M for blood and gore. OCxLuna
1. The Day I Died

**A/N: Hello everybody let's get right down to it my name is Cristin (yes I'm a dude) and this is my first fan fiction. The person that inspired me to write a fan fiction is Orion 1122 he has a fan fiction up if you want to read it. Anyway I will be posting them up every week on sunday(except for today) and I will put the next chapter up next Monday to get the future chapters ready so check regularly. Hope everyone likes it.**

* * *

**My****New****Pony****Life**

Chapter 1: The Day I Died

I grew up on earth in a disgusting part of town in North America I was born into a poor family with an older brother who constantly beat me, my dad ran out on the family before I was born and my mother was dying while my brother took care of her. We had enough money to get me an education. my school was very ghetto. There were two types of groups, kids were ruthless and unkind and only a small number that were nice. But I didn't belong to either of them, I would constantly try to be funny and join the group but they would just brush me off.

I dropped out of high school my senior year all, that time I was in school I was trying to fit in no one was there for me I was alone. I secluded myself from everyone and got an apartment, getting a new job every week because i would get fired for stealing to get by. I thought to myself if I could do it over I would. I was about 5 ft 6 had long black hair with red tips and always wore a fake long tail which was also black with red tips. My name is Blaze Hartline and this is how I died and my life was changed forever.

I was walking around town looking for a job to get some money to pay the rent, I had recently rented a new apartment but did not have enough. While roaming the dirty streets an old guy that was scruffy and jagged walked up to me and said"hey kid you looking for a job." I nodded he said "come with me and you'll be paid like a king." I quickly jumped at the chance. It was the middle of the night and he brought me to a bank he said "I need a partner to help me with a job." I replied "OK I'll help for half pay." he said "don't worry." He walked up to a wall and pulled a bomb out of his duffel bag it was about 3 feet in diameter and placed it to the wall and ran. It blew up and behind the wall was a huge amount of money stacked up in huge piles.

He told me to put as much as I can in a duffel bag and run like hell which we did, we ran to a broken down shack and placed down the money on the floor, as we looked through I said "We are gonna be rich" he looked at me and said "No I'm going to be rich" he stood up and pulled a gun up to my forehead and shot.

I felt nothing all I saw was the ceiling as I fell back, I heard an evil laugh as I faded into darkness. There was nothing I was a bodiless being floating i nothingness until I saw a bright light. I woke up and saw a creepy looking forest around me and I said "I should be dead where am I?"

A voice said "You are in the Everfree forest."

I looked around and saw nothing but a dark blue coated pony with a light blue mane and tail and I said "who said that?"

Suddenly the Pony started talking and said "I did and you are not like most ponies are you?"

"AHHHHH A TALKING PONY, WAIT DID YOU JUST CALL ME A PONY?" I stood in fear and astonishment.

"Calm down what's your name."

"Blaze Hartline." calming down

"Oh so you're Human."

"Wait who are you, where am I, and how did I get here, and I'm pretty sure I died!"

"You are in Equestria, the land of ponies."

My jaw dropped and I screamed "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!"

* * *

**A/N: So that's it hope you all enjoyed and please tell me how it was comment and follow. This chapter is way smaller than my next chapters coming leave some comments give me advice for this is my first fan fiction it will really help.**


	2. Pony in training

**A****/****N****: ****hey ****guys ****the ****first ****one ****was ****very ****short ****but ****this ****is ****gonna ****be ****longer****. ****If ****you ****haven****'****t ****figured ****it ****out ****Blaze ****and ****the ****blue ****pony ****are ****both ****OCs ****and ****I ****will ****be ****looking ****for ****more ****if ****you ****guys ****like ****to ****pm ****me ****your ****OC ****describe ****him/her, ****give ****me ****details ****about ****him/her ****and ****personality ****and they ****have ****to ****be ****Pegasus,****Unicorn ****or ****Earth****Pony****. ****Thank ****you ****for ****your ****support****.**

* * *

**My ****New ****Pony ****Life**

Chapter 2: Pony in training

I said "SO WE'RE IN THE LAND OF THE PONIES!" trying to calm down.

The pony said "YES and you need to get use to that and calm down OK." in a serious voice

I paused and took a deep breath and a good look at him and saw he was a dark blue coat with a light blue Mohawk for a mane and a spiky tail. I said "so what's your name." curiously

"Zack, but my pony name is Orion"

Not paying attention I took another good look at him and notice he had wings! Also he had a mark on his flank but I didn't pay much attention to it and asked "y..you are a. a Pegasus!?"

"Yes and you are a unicorn come here look in this puddle."

I stood up from the tree I was sitting against and as walked to the puddle and thought I can't be a pony this feels so natural. I looked at the puddle and saw a my body and head were black with dark red stripes my mane and tail was black with red streaks. I turned to my side and then noticed the long pointed horn I had. While looking at myself I realized something Orion said earlier and I said "Wait how do you know about humans?"

"That's because I used to be a human myself." he said casually as if it meant nothing.

"But then if you are a human why are you acting so casually."

"That's because I had the worst life I thought possible and died at an early age, and I think this is just another way for us to have a second chance at life. Also this life has been way better than my human life, and I would never change it back or want it to ever!" He looked seriously and then paused for a few moments, then gave a saddened look and asked in a sad voice "Hey, you had a horrible life too didn't you?"

My look went from surprised from his little speech to sadden in an instant and said "Yes, I thought no one would ever know what it was like to be miserable from birth to their death."

I turned away and walked to where I was sitting and saw something behind it. As I walked over I saw a crater getting deeper and deeper until I saw a dent at the bottom of the crater the shape of a pony. I asked in a scared surprised voice "what made this." kind of expecting what did.

"I think you did."

"How could I." I said surprised

"Well when I woke up when I first came here I woke up in a crater to just like it, and I pulled you out of that one so I am suggesting that when humans come down to this world they come down like meteors or something like it."

"Wow that's amazing." still surprised about the crater.

"Well before anypony finds you we need to leave."

"Why" a little scared from what he said.

"Well you need to blend in with a crowd of other ponies, you need to talk right and act right. Also wouldn't it be weird to find someone who doesn't know anything about this world in the middle of the forest saying he died and was some type of alien?"

"I guess your right."

"And plus they would probably dissect you then and I'm pretty sure you don't want that happening to you what so ever." Orion said trying to scare me

"OK I get it." kinda annoyed

"Let's get going."

Orion started walking towards the crater and started covering the center with dirt then stomping on it then said "I'm doing this so they wont know that a pony fell from the sky creating this crater" he walked back and said

"lets get going."

"OK where are we going?"

"Just to a different part of the forest."

"Sounds fine to me."

"Let's go no time to waste."

We walked for about 30 minutes until there was a lake and stopped he turned to me and said "To fit in you need a proper pony name."

"Like what?"

"Well it should be something like a name you would think is really cool like a user name for a PC or game."

I stood thinking for about 10 minutes "How about Blazing Shadows."

"Perfect now just remember it and always introduce yourself as such. Now you need to know how to use proper pony phrases."

"What do you mean?"

"Well like hoof instead of hand and stuff like that."

"OK, I think I understand."

"Well let's go over every last bit of it for a little while just to really be sure you got it OK, also we can get to know each other a bit more."

**About**** 4 ****hours****later**

"That took way longer than expected Blaze."

"Ya sorry I'm a very slow learner." I said kinda ashamed

"This next part is super simple, all ponies are different in attitudes,

personality, colors, species, and manes and tails.

"Wait species?"

"Wow you really are a slow learner, but yes there are Earth ponies which are regular ponies. Unicorns which can use magic and obviously have a horn. Pegasus can fly which I'm sure you already know. Finally the Alicorn, which is a mixture of all three. There are two I know about so far which is Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Well we should be going Blaze it's pretty late."

I was stuck on that name, Luna what a beautiful name I thought. "Blaze!"

"Yes it's about night time god we spent too much time trying to get my speech perfect. We need to go, where? Wait I just thought about it where are we going to sleep tonight?"

"Don't worry my place is too small, but I know somepony who can help you."

Orion took me to a place called Ponyville I laughed at the name I thought it was just so unoriginal, any way it was a really nice looking place. I stopped him at the sign PONY VILLE and asked "what is that mark on your flank?"

"I'll explain again every pony has a special talent or ability, and the mark represents sed talent or ability. It is called a cutie mark here."

Looking at my flank I said "How come I don't have a cutie mark?"

"That's because everypony has to find out what it is on their own. It's kinda a tradition here."

"Oh." I said feeling stupid

"Now that, that is settled let's get moving to where we need to go."

* * *

**A****/****N:****Second ****chapter ****went ****well ****and ****thanks ****for ****the ****support ****guys ****I ****will ****be ****making ****more****.**


	3. Meeting New Ponies Part 1

**A/N Hey everypony chapter 2 went very well. So these next 2 chapter were supposed to be 1 chapter since it was so big I stretched it into 2 parts. Thank you for your support, favorite and follow thank you.**

* * *

**My New Pony Life**

Chapter 3: Meeting New Ponies: Part 1

As we got inside ponyville Orion said "your going to like it here , there are so many different ponies to talk to." he said happily

"Well I'm not one to socialize with others, I can't do it I cant hold a conversation very long." I said lowly

"WHAT! But you have been having conversations and socializing with me this whole time." he said very surprised

"Well that's because you were the first pony I met here in this new world! I need answers you know, and plus anypony with even half a brain would ask those questions." I said seriously

"Ok hold up, I was only messing don't take it to seriously." slightly laughing as he talked "But anyway your right anypony would ask that question, I remember when I tried asking those questions everyone thought I was crazy."

"So ponies don't know about humans right?"

"Ya after a while I started just observing them until I learned all their ways. I cant believe that was only five years ago."

"Wait so how old are you?"

"23 Why?"

"Because I'm only 20 but yet I'm about a foot taller than you, and

I wasn't even that tall as a human. Are you one of those mini ponies?"

"Actually no I'm regular sized you are actually taller than anyone else, except for like Princess Celestia, But you are a little taller than Princess Luna."

"Oh?"

"Ok were here the golden oaks library."

"Wait somepony lives here in a library?"

"Ya my friend twilight, she's really good at magic you should ask her for help to learn."

"I will I wonder what kinds of magic there are?" I said silently

Orion walked up to the door and started knocking after a short minute the door opened up and a purple unicorn stepped out and said "What do you want Orion, it's the middle of the night and I was in the middle of reading before I go to bed?"

"Ya well my friend here is new here to ponyville, and my place is too small, so I was wondering if you can let him spend the night?"

"Yes sure come on in and I will set a place to sleep for you."

"Ok" I said really low

"Oh sorry, my name is Twilight Sparkle what's your name?"

"Blazing Shadows"

"Oh very different, anyway where would you like me to set up a place to sleep for you?"

"In the corner please." I pointed to the dark corner

"You sure?"

I nodded then she started setting up a bed for me, as she did that I took a good look around and saw tons of books, so walked over to Orion and asked "why are there so many books? There are way more books here than any library that I went to before."

He said smiling "That's because she's a book worm." he started laughing

From the corner Twilight said "I heard that."

Orion replied "You were supposed to" still laughing

Twilight came from the corner and said "There finished any thing else?"

Both me and Orion shook our heads and we all said goodnight. Orion left twilight went up the stairs and I went to the corner where my bed was spread out. While I laid down I looked out the window from across the room and saw a beautiful pony flying across the sky her mane and tail was just like the night sky a dark blue color which shined as if she had stars in them. And her coat was a even darker blue. Other than that I didn't see any features, and went to sleep thinking about that beautiful pony.

I woke up roughly to the sound of party whistles, cannons shooting, and singing and was jumped on a few times.

A pink earth pony was saying "Come on get up it's time to get up, get up up up up uuuup!"

As I sat up and moaned Orion and twilight walked up and said "Sorry we thought we should bring her here to meet you."

I fell back down and saw that crazy pony in the back singing and doing stuff you wouldn't imagine, pulling cannons and chairs and a cake out of nowhere. She ran up to me picked me up started shaking me and said "It's a party this is no time to sleep." she threw me back down and kept on dancing.

I got up just so she wouldn't do anything else. I looked at Orion with that glare of what the heck did you do. He instantly said "Well you need to meet more ponies to get used to the place, so I went to sugar cube corner and got pinky pie. Why not start with the worst right?"

He gave a scared look and smiled.

"(sigh)I guess your right." i said under my breath

"Yes" Orion and twilight said silently

"What was that" I said angrily

"Nothing, anyway pinky come here." Twilight said

Pinky ran up started bouncing around and said "Hi I'm pinky pie and I'm throwing a party for you since this is your first day here in PONYVILLE!"

"It's OK pinky pie I really don't like to parties."

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!" she stormed out the library

Orion said "look what you did"

"What did I do" I said confused

"Pinky loves parties and you saying you don't like parties offended her"

"Fine then find her and tell her to throw me a huge party. I need to ask twilight a favor.

"OK see you guys later."

"Bye" Both me and twilight said then I motioned to the couch.

"So what was it you were gonna ask Blazing Shadows"

"Just call me Blaze i'm use to it, and I was gonna ask if you can teach me magic."

"What, you don't know magic!"very surprised

"Yes, my parents said I showed signs of magic when i was just a colt but after I never used magic."

"OK then i'll help you."

**Orion POV**

* * *

"Pinky Where are you" I said walking around ponyville.

Out of no where pinky yells from behind me and said "i'm right here."

I sreamed and jumped in the air then said "Good, Blaze said he was messing with you and actually wanted a huge party tonight"

"Okey Dokey then lets go get everypony."

* * *

**So that's part 1, thank you for your support and and somthing has happened and I wont post for about another 2 weeks i wont be on the internet for that time. Part 2 will be up in about that time.**


	4. Meeting New Ponies Part 2

**A/N Hey all you bronies im back and man has it been a tough two weeks for me not on any internet or being able to write any future chapters so its been pretty tough. Also just letting everypony know that spike is not in my fanfiction i never really cared for him and i won't put him in.**

* * *

**My New Pony Life **

Chapter 4: Meeting new ponies: part 2

I said to pinky "who should we start with first?

"oo oo oooo we should go get rarity!"

Then off to Carousel Boutique"

"Yippy"

We went to rarity's house and as we walked in we saw her crying on a weird chair. As we walked up I asked "what's wrong rarity"

"Oh it's nothing my stalion hasn't shown up to help me make my suit."

'How about I help you"

Jumping up she squeals "You will thank you so much"

She ran out of the room and when she came back brought a whole lot of supplies with her and then said come here stand on this platform. I walked over and stood there for about an hour while she put stuff on me and taking stuff off, until she said "There it's perfect"

I walked to a mirror and saw that it was actually really well done, she took it off and said "OK now that that's finished what do you need?"

"Well we were wondering if you want to help throw a party for a friend of mine." I said hoping she wouldn't decline

"Oooo I would be delighted to help where is it gonna be thrown"

"At twilight's place."

"Ok I will bring supplies to decorate"

"Ok we will go get everypony else"

We left and headed to fluttershy's cottage, as we got there we heard banging from in side we went inside to find bunnies everywhere and she was quietly trying to get them to stop jumping around.

I walked up and said "Hi fluttershy need help catching these bunnies"

She said "no it's quite alright" in a quiet voice

you sure? i looked around again then said "It be best if we help you."Let's go pinky I said

As I started to fly around catching them one by one pinky was just jumping and flipping around with a net catching them by 4 each jump.

About 7 minutes later we had finally finished and I said shoot that was hard anyway fluttershy can you come to a party with us to help my friend get used to meeting new ponies here in ponyville?

"Sure" she said silently

"Ok time to find applejack" pinky said jumping on the top of my back

"Yes ma'am" i said laughing

We went to sweet apple acres to find apple jack and saw her kicking trees. As we went over pinky asked "hey hey hey do you want to go to a party for Orion's friend? He needs to meet new ponies and make more friends so we were wondering if you will come."

Not now pinky i'm late with my apple gathering today I have to hurry.

So I said "can we help you in any way"

"Ya just kick the trees and as the apples fall make sure you catch em in the baskets and once all the baskets are filled at one tree bring them here you ponies get to do 10 trees each ok. I will do as many as possible until you two are finished.

I shook my head and got to work if you ever thought it was easy doing this your dead wrong. It aches your haunches every time you kick, it hurt's like crazy afterwards and not many apples fall every time you kick.

After about two torturing hours of kicking I finally finished and I walked to pinky pie who was eating pies and asked so are you finished with the apples trees

She said in a happy voice "finished with what trees?"

"What! your not finished we need to hurry if we want to finish and get rainbow dash or else there will be no party."

"Oh My gosh! I completely forgot. Well let's hurry will you." For some reason she started rushing me.

I stood there confused because how could she forget her party that she's throwing. She started running around shaking the trees trying to get apples to fall down.

"OK pinky calm down I'll kick the trees to get the apples to fall while you collect the baskets. OK?"

"Yup Yup Yup Yup."

After about another hour of kicking trees we finally finished. We went to applejack who has already done about forty trees and I said to her we're done.

"Thanks so much every pony, OK then I'm done with my apple picking for today. And I will be at the party, I will bring some desserts so ya'll can munch on at the party."

"Thank you applejack." I said in pain as we left

"Now time to find rainbow dash" pinky said happily

We walked around for about an hour before I spotted her chilling on a cloud. I flew up to her and asked her to come down for a minute, she looked over and flew down to the floor.

I then said "do you want to be the main attraction of a party we are gonna have for my friend."

She instantly stood straight and said "YES. I can show off my skills to you guys, I'm going to do my famous sonic rain boom."

"So we can count on you to show up and hang around right."

"No problem, I'll be there."

Perfect now that we have everyone lets go decorate the place

Okey dokey Smokey she said pretty exited

When we got to the library rarity was already there setting stuff up.

But Twilight and Blazing Shadows were gone I said rarity have you seen twilight or my friend.

She said well when I got here they were not but I did find this note addressed to you

After she hoofed it over to me I read it and it said "Dear Orion. I have taken Blaze to train him in the art of magic. I will be back with him before the party begins."

Not long after I read that applejack and fluttershy came said we could help decorate with you.

While they started decorated I took all the pies that applejack brought inside on the table as pinky who I didn't even know left came back with a giant cake for everypony here. She set it up in the corner off the room so it would be out of everyponys way.

We finally finished and we all ate a pie for relief as our own gift for doing a great job.

**Blazing Shadows POV**

We were coming back from my training which we did right outside of Ponyville. I finally learned how to use magic to pick up objects I'd hate to have to hold everything myself. Well now that I know I can use magic I'm pretty sure in the future I will be able to handle other types of magic.

So how was your training blaze? Twilight asked curiously

It was fun except for the part you were throwing watermelons at me. I said slightly laughing

She laughed for a while then said it was so you can learn to stop an item as it comes to you

What about you putting that melon in my face?

Well I was just messing with you

She began to laugh and I had the perfect opportunity. One of the watermelons didn't get crushed completely, as we were walking by I took it with magic brung it over her head and smashed it.

I rolled on the floor dying from laughter as she was shaking off all the watermelon, she turned to me and said "OK I might of deserved that."

We continued walking for about five minutes until we finally got back to the library. As we opened the door everyone jumped the lights turned off then back on and almost everpony yelled surprised.

After about 20 minutes of partying I walked up to the orange earth pony and said "The pie was amazing miss..miss."

"Applejack, t'was nutin, my grandmamma made it herself." she said in a western voice.

My name is blaze pleased to meet you

We talked for about five minutes until a white unicorn walked up and said "hello my name is rarity and I decorated the party well most of it." in a semi British accent

I could almost tell you were the one to decorate, my name is blaze nice to meet you."

She talked for about ten minutes about interior design and dresses she has made until Orion saved me and talked to me for a while.

So how was your little date with twilight? He said smugly

It was not a date it was training."

Really now?

Ya look I took a slice of pie and shoved it in his mouth.

*cough* OK I believe you it was just a joke

Oh I knew that what I did was just a joke too

Ok I deserved it he said laughing

I looked over and saw a yellow Pegasus looking at me then turned her head as if she was trying to stay away from me.

I said to Orion who is that pony over there? I motioned to the yellow Pegasus

Oh that's fluttershy she's always quiet and shy like her name she takes a while to get used to people. So don't be sad if she stays quiet while you talk to her.

Ok I guess I wont meet her today I guess

All of a sudden the door flew open and a blue Pegasus slid in and said I'm here ready to get your minds blown?

I noticed her main and tail were both colored like a rainbow

Everypony walked out side to were the sunset was taking place the blue pony flew up into the air and away about a football field's length and stopped. She turned around and started flying faster and faster until when she got in front of us she produced a sonic boom but it was the color of a rainbow.

Orion walked up to me and said that's her sonic rainboom isn't it amazing

Ya I said surprised and amazed

After wards I talked to this Pegasus and found out that her name is rainbow dash. She does like to talk about herself a lot. I don't care for ponies like that.

The party ended and we started too clean up and all of us said our goodbyes then I sat on the bed and said Wow that party was so fun.

I noticed that every moment with these ponies I have been smiling and happy, I thought to myself maybe I can actually be myself and live a happy life.

Suddenly the door opened and pinky pie said wow I cant wait till the nightmare night party in two weeks.

I was so exhausted I fell down in my bed. Again the door flew open and Orion walked in and said at least this week you should spend a day with each of these ponies.

Ok I will. I said exhausted.

* * *

**A/N so that was chapter 4. Thank you for the support please favorite and follow. Oh and i'm going to have to slow down with my stories to every sunday but i will make the chapter's longer than i'd normally would make them.**


	5. Nightmare Night

**A/N Chapter four was good now here is chapter five hope you all enjoy this one wasn't my best work,but still hope you all enjoy, thank you for your support.**

* * *

**My New Pony Life ****  
**  
Chapter: 5 Nightmare night

It's been about two weeks since I came to this world and to be honest within the short time I've been here I already love my new life as a pony. I took Orion's advice and spent one day with each of the ponies I met so far. It's been real fun just hanging around my new friends.

The second day I've been here I spent the day with twilight. Mostly practicing my magic making it stronger. Honestly I don't think I will be able to learn other magic's like twilight talks about.

The next day I spent with Pinkie pie. She does the weirdest things all day long and it actually is funny after a while. Next day I spent with Rarity, it was pretty bad actually. I literally stood up for most the day as she took clothes and put them on me. But I did get to talk to her while she did that, she isn't as bad as I thought she was. She really does care about others and making dresses is one way she shows it.

The next day Orion brung me to fluttershy's. As we walked in there were animals everywhere. Fluttershy came into the room and Orion said "hey fluttershy I was wondering if Blaze can help you out for the day?"

She said in a low voice "ok, I guess"

She didn't talk almost all day, then all of a sudden BOOM she started talking to me about having a pet for myself. I think it was because I was playing with the dogs she had. From even as a human I've always had a connection with dogs for some reason dogs love me I don't get it. She must of heard me say "I want to keep one of you" under my breath.

I declined but said "I might in the future. I just need some time to get a house of my own.

Saddened she said "oh ok"

The rest of the day went well I had fun watching over animals and feeding them. Fluttershy is actually pretty cool once you get to know her, she loosens up a lot.

The day after that he brung me to apple jack were I helped her collect apples for the day. It wasn't as hard as Orion lead it to be just a few good kicks and apples fall into the baskets. By the end of the day I collected apples from about 50 trees, I did have some 30 minute breaks but overall it wasn't to exhausting.

The hardest part was collecting the baskets and bringing them down to where apple jack told me to put them, they are heavier than you'd expect.

Next day I hung out with Rainbow dash. I didn't want to but I guess it would be kind of rude if I didn't. We both trained for the day her practicing flying which I thought she was fast enough. I trained by running because there was nothing else to do. I did challenge her to a foot race a couple of times. I lost of coarse but once I did come close.

The last day we all hung out together for a picnic. Everypony was having fun we all laughed, shared jokes and told stories. And rainbow dash performed another sonic rainboom for us, it was just as amazing as last time.

Day of Nightmare Night  
The middle of the day

I walked up to orion and said "So what's this nightmare night even about?"

"Well it's almost exactly like Halloween." he said lowly

"Really!?" I said surprised

"Shh, But yes except it's based around nightmare moon."

"Who's nightmare moon?"

"Well to put it simply, Princess Luna but when she was evil."

"If she was evil how did she become a good pony again?"

"The elements of harmony defeated her changing her back to Princess Luna."

"The elements of harmony?"

"Never mind I'll explain that to you later. Anyway, there was a story about nightmare moon eating ponies on this very day every year. So ponies would dress up as other animals and creatures to stop her from eating them, and to satisfy her hunger, ponies would give her candy as a substitute so she will leave them alone till next year. Of coarse no one believes that now."

"wow cool is that really how it was?"

"Eh Probably I kinda have holes in there I'm not completely sure for some parts."

"In ways it is like Halloween, the part that's most unlike it is the eating other ponies part"

"Ya you know Princess Luna is is gonna give a speech today today here in ponyville."

"Oh cool I can see an alicorn for the first time"

"They are cool, anyway are you gonna dress up for tonight."

"I never used to dress up for Halloween but I guess I will I will dress up as a ninja."

"Cool,but I'm not gonna dress up this year."

**That night**

As I put on the last part of my costume (my hood) I walked to the stairs and yelled "twilight you ready yet it's almost time to go."

She replied "one minute, almost done."

Twilight came down in some wizard costume and I said "So your supposed to be some sort of wizard."

"No I'm Star swirl the bearded, you know the father of the amniomorphic spell."

I looked at her confused and silent. Then she said annoyed "Why do I have to explain this to everybody I see when I where this costume, *sigh* never mind." She said annoyed

"So you wore this costume before?"

"Yeah last year, but I don't think it matters if you dress as the same thing two years in a row."

"I don't think so, anyway let's get going" I said anxiously

"Yeah i'm ready"

We left and headed to the marketplace where there were games, music and food. After roaming for a while we eventually ran into pinkie pie who was oddly dressed as a pig, going to different houses getting candy.

We also ran into applejack and rainbow dash, applejack bobbing for apples which is harder than it looks. Rainbow dash was flying around on a storm cloud scaring people, I know because she scared me.

After walking around for a bit playing all sorts of weird games and eating different foods the mayor came out dressed as a vampire and started telling the story of nightmare night. To here it from somepony who actually knows it gave me a better understanding of it. The last line she said was " watch the sky's, when they turn stormy on this night she will be coming."

As soon as she said that the exact same thing happened. The sky grew dark and storm clouds swirled in the sky until at the center it opened up. A carriage flown by two Pegasus came down. I took off my hood and stood there shocked because in the carriage was the pony I saw flying across the sky the first night I spent here. Although it was dark in the carriage her mane flew out from the hood she wore, and there was no way any other pony had a mane as beautiful as hers.

As the cart came down I quickly turned to twilight and said anxiously "Who is that pony in the carriage!?"

"That is Princess Luna." she said suspicious of me

As she got out of the carriage and took her hood off I notice she was an alicorn. Luna turned to the crowd and everypony bowed. As we rose Luna and my eyes met for a couple of seconds, but there was something off. She new something about me that I didn't maybe. After we locked eyes she smiled and looked at the crowd.

Princess Luna started talking about nightmare night and how she will visit ponyville every year. By the end of her speech a strong gust of wind blew everything away destroying food stands, drink stands,the D-J booth and the bobbing for apples water tank. All of a sudden something flew over our heads and hit princess luna tearing her wing. As she screamed in pain other ponies started to shriek. I ran to the stage as fast as possible as ponies scattered everywhere. Before I got to Luna a ring of fire grew around her, I then yelled at everypony to go get some water to put out the fire.

I quickly searched around for somepony suspicious, this was obviously set up I thought. Nopony could find any type of liquid to put the fire out. As ponies ran with buckets for the lake I ordered Th royal guards to stay close by and watch princess Luna. I Looked through the fire to see she was unconscious and her wing was covered with blood, but right next to her wing was a sword not ones that where carried by her guards but a random sword.

I stood there thinking of ways to save her, all of a sudden I heard a voice say "You want to save her don't you.

Not looking to see who said that I said "of course I do."

Then step into the fire and it will give you the powers you need to save her from her doom"

Then a portion of the fire turned pitch black and grew tall. I asked "So if I go in here it will give me the power to save Luna"

"Yes but beware there is one evil within the fire."

"OK if I can save Luna then I'll do it."

As I walked in it burned my costume off, I turned around to look at the guards and the Darkness consumed the doorway from which I came from. I stood there in complete darkness.

**So that was chapter 5 hope you all enjoyed it. I am looking for some more OC (Original Characters) to put in my story pm me using the chart on my profile. describe personality, cutie mark, species, and colors. thanks for support review favorite and follow. **


	6. Protector of The Moon

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed last chapter sorry i had to jump around in that one a bit.**

* * *

**My New Pony Life**

**Chapter 6: Protector of the Moon**

As I walked in the darkness for a few seconds the voice spoke to me and said "Now that your here I will give you the power that you need to save the one you care for."

"OK, but first who are you?"

"I am something you are destined to meet.(chuckles)"

"Well how do you know we are destined to meet?"

"Trust me I know we are."

"Whatever, we need to hurry I need to save her!"

"Yes lets get on with it then, move forward four steps."

As I moved forward three images appeared, almost like videos, But they were of me. I asked " Why am I in those pictures? Is that me?"

"Yes those are indeed you, each of which a different ability you can use. The one on the right is the ability to control fire and bend it to your will for a short amount of time. The one on the left is the ability to add the fire onto your body or make a weapon and hardening it, making it as dense and strong as iron while it keeps the heat, the fire that you use with be for a short amount of time. The last one in the middle is a mixture of the two you can harden the fire while bending at your will, it will also give you a permanent non extinguishable fire that will be a part of your body. But does come with a down side there is a great evil that comes with it."

I thought about it for a while, then thought about the situation then said "The one on the right just hurry so I can save her from the fire."

"OK don't worry she's safe for now, OOPS I guess I'm wrong, haha"

"WHAT! Whats happening I need to know! TELL ME!"

"I can do you one better ha ha I'll show you."

All of a sudden a picture of Princess Luna appear lying in the center of the large ring of fire. Then part of the fire was extinguished and three ponies walked in. Two where Pegasi who's coat were yellow the mane and tails were a light brown color, while the last was an Earth pony who had a bright orange coat and mane and tail were. The two Pegasi carried swords while the Earth pony had none. The Earth pony walked over and picked up the sword covered in blood right next to Luna's body. He raised the sword up and started to swing downward, I screamed for them to stop and everything froze.

"Well there you go that's whats happening to right now. You probably should go for that middle power."

"I DON'T CARE I DON'T CARE I DON'T CARE!"

"WHAT!" He said confused and worried

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME, PLEASE GIVE ME THE MIDDLE POWER I NEED IT TO PROTECT HER! I DON'T CARE WHAT EVIL COMES WITH IT I'LL FACE IT! PLEASE, please." I fell on the floor and begged.

"HAHAHAHA, AS YOU WISH!" He said excitedly

Something in the darkness took a shape and flew into my body. But I didn't pay attention because there was an unbearable pain was surging throughout my body like having every limb being cut off completely and being sown right back on afterward. While screaming I yelled out to the voice "WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU TRICKED ME."

"No just giving you the powers you asked for get used to the pain you will be feeling it for a while."

A timer appeared above me and the time shocked. I yelled in pain "TWELVE HOURS!"

"I told you get used to it, didn't I."

I screamed in pain for the twelve hours almost going mad. What kept me going is my will to save Princess Luna. Almost going mad I questioned myself many times, why save her I don't even know her. Then reassured myself, there was something there in her eyes something she was longing for, there is also something she knows and I need to find out. This is my reason I realize why I'm here. As the torture stopped I screamed "Its finished finally!"

Gasping for breath I got up and said "So am I ready."

The voice said sounding extremely close "I imprinted in your mind how to use your abilities it should feel natural to you."

"OK send me back and I'll save her."

"Don't worry I'll send you back to the point they walked in."

A portal opened up exactly as part of the fire was put out. I walked out to the stage. I quickly looked for the two guards and saw them lying on the floor soaked in blood. I looked back and the earth pony was already picking up the sword from the ground. I ran for the stage setting the back of my legs on fire gaining speed before he swung down I moved all the the fire onto my head and shoulders hardening it. I tackled him burning his hair on his side. As he flew back and screamed in pain the other two Pegasi caught him.

While I absorbed the fire into my body he spat up blood and said "Who are you?"

After picking up luna I placed her at the end of the stage and said "Me, I recently found out who I was and I will do what I have to. My name Blazing Shadows, and I am the protector of the moon! I will guard her with my life!"

Spitting up more blood he said "So you think your a tough pony huh, fine we can play this game."

He smirked and motioned to the Pegasi and they both charged at me. When they got to me they swung they're swords from both sides. I pulled out fire from my sides and hardened it into two walls. They hit the fire and flew back surprised while the Earth pony said "So you've got some trick up your sleeves. Well we will see if you've got some for this."

He whistled from behind the stage came two more Pegasi carrying a large cart filled with blades, and a unicorn standing on the cart. The Earth pony motioned again towards all of them. The two extra Pegasi grabbed a sword and flew towards me the other two flew with them, I created armor around my head and back then made a sword to attack and deflect attacks. I used my own fire which was black so the sword was black while my armor was fire red. They were relentless, attacking from all sides.

While they flew for an attack all at once I spread my armor out to block three as I hit the last one. As he was falling to the floor the Earth pony said "OK I must admit you actually do have skill, but there is no way you can dodge this."

He looked at the Unicorn and the Unicorn started throwing blades at me. While dodging I fought the other three Pegasi all of them relentless. While swinging for an attack one of the blades punctured my leg while I hit the Pegasus sword away. As I pulled the Blade out the Earth pony motioned to the unicorn to stop and walked up as the Pegasi attacked from behind me. I quickly used my fire to create a dome around the Pegasi.

The Earth pony charged at me while I tried to use fire to stop him. Suddenly the fire went out and I couldn't use no more, I then realized what the voice said. As the earth pony sword reached my face something came from the side and smacked the sword, stopping it from hitting me. In front of me stood Orion with one of they're blades and said "Looks like your having trouble I guess you can use my help."

"Thanks for the save but don't inter fear this is my fight."

"No I'm helping there is no way you can defeat them."

"Orion trust me leave"

Orion started to fight the Earth pony while I was regaining my strength. The Earth pony quickly overpowered Orion.

"You left me no choice. I'm sorry there was no way for you to help."

As the Earth pony went for the last attack towards Orion. I walked behind Orion and swung my hoof into the back of his head. I caught him as he fell and let him down at the side of the stage. As I walked back I said "thank you for waiting patiently I believe we were in the middle of fighting."

I released the dome around the Pegasi and created a sword and a thin layer of armor on my body and prepared to fight. I noticed from the corner of my eye Luna was getting up slowly in pain. The Pegasi dashed towards me while the Unicorn started throwing blades again. I dodged slowly while I blocked attacks from the Pegasi.

Eventually my armor started to crack from the attacks that actually hit me. I new I couldn't last much longer so I knocked one of the swords away from one of the Pegasi and I yelled at Luna "RUN GET AWAY FROM HERE I CAN LAST ONLY SO LONG!"

As I yelled that, my armor broke off and one Pegasi cut my back leg. As I leaned back the Earth pony ran up and completely cut of my front hoof, at the same time the Pegasus without a sword hoofed me in the face. As I fell down looking at them walking up to Luna who was still struggling to get up I heard the voice again. The voice said "That was a pathetic performance, I guess it's my turn to take control."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying you were to weak and I will use our body now."

All of a sudden a fire grew around me getting they're attention.

My body started to move on it's own, while getting up the voice said "good job I actually respect you for taking him down. But not really because luckily he was to kind to you. Sadly I won't be!"

He used the fire to create another hoof. The Earth pony stood there shock and said "Who... Who are you?"

"I am not the other pony you fought my name, Bloody Fires. Don't worry I'll end this in a short amount of time."

"Ha don't get cocky."

All of them charged after me or shall I say Bloody Fires. All of a sudden we ended up in front of the unicorn, he created a sword and stabbed him completely through the body. He jumped up in the air and created wings, broke the ceiling to the stage and started flying up.

As the Pegasi flew up he took away his wings and created multiple blades. While falling threw the blades which killed one Pegasus and injured another, he dove behind the last, created a sword, stabbed him and held him still as they fell. Before they hit the floor he let go and blew the flame under him to stop from hitting the ground while scorching the Pegasus as the injured Pegasus hit the floor.

He looked at the Earth pony and started demonically laughing and said "I love this the blood oh the blood I love it. I guess it's time for me to end this."

He leaped at the Earth pony created two daggers and stabbed him repeatedly. He took off the daggers and started digging in and ripping off his skin. As he laughed he looked directly at Luna and he sung "OH look someone else for me to kill, oh the blood the blood I love it so. Hahahahahaha"

Luna who had sat back down after Bloody took control tried to stand up and get away but didn't have the strength to. Bloody walked up to her and made a sword. With all my strength forced my body back, he had just said "Goodbye Princess."

He stopped on front of her and we fell to floor and he said "No stop fighting me. This... is my body... now.. just accept... it. I will … take it..BACK!"

As I took control I stood up and I said "Sorry he threatened you (grunt), I will try to restrain him from now on. Also when they get here ask for help you are hurt and..."

I fell over onto her lap and fell unconscious. I awoke in a bed as Twilight, Rarity, Pinky, Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Orion stood at my side. Twilight said "Thank god your OK, It's been three days since nightmare night."

* * *

**A/N thank you all for support hope you guys liked this chapter. Follow Favorite and Review. until next chapter**


	7. The Nightmare Rebellion

**My New Pony Life**

**Chapter 7: The Nightmare Rebellion**

As I looked at twilight I slowly said "Hey what happened to me, why am I here?"

"Well there was a huge fire during nightmare night, and there was no source of water or any liquid to put it out, so we all ran and flew to the river to get water. But by the time we came back the fire was gone, there were dead ponies,and you were unconscious on Princess Luna's lap."

"Don't bother he already knows what happened." Orion said angrily

"I'm not sure what happened that night." I said confused

"REALLY?!"he was confused and had a bit of anger then he said "Maybe this will help."

He went out of the room and came in with a sheet of paper, he then took it and put it in the fire of a candle across the room by the window. He bought it to me and said "Look into the fire and remember what happened remember your powers."

As I looked into the fire I seen it, I seen what happened what I went through. Most of it came back, when I got my powers. And when "he" took over. Then I realized what I had recently did to Orion. "So you remember now... good."

He dropped the piece of paper as it burnt and turned to ash, walked up to my bed and hoofed me in the face. Everypony quickly grabbed him and pulled him back. As my snout started to bleed my tone had changed and I said "Orion I'm sorry, I forgot what I did but just know I did that to protect you."

"How could that have protected me?" he got even more angry

"One way is when he took control if you were awake "he" could've killed you."

"Who, wait what? what are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you later promise."

Everything went silent as I looked at the other six and they all Stared at me confused. Finally applejack broke the silence and said "So Sugarcube what did happen that night?

"Well it was a setup to kill Princess.. PRINCESS LUNA IS SHE OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?" I wriggled around and looked around the room.

I tried to push myself off the bed but suddenly a extremely excruciating pain came from my right hoof and I screamed. I quickly looked at my hoof and saw it was covered with a cast. I held my hoof and said "what happened?"

"Well that's one of the odd things that we saw your hoof was completely cut off your leg." Twilight said confused and sickly

"Ow.. I think I remember what happened."

"Well if you do remember please tell us."twilight said worried and concerned

"Don't worry I remember almost everything." princess Luna had walked into the room.

Everypony bowed, I even took off my sheets and got off the bed and bowed. They all gasped except for Princess Luna and Twilight as they looked at me. Orion said excitedly "Look Blaze has his cutie mark."

"Really show me!" i said excitedly as i turned and tried looking at it

Twilight gave me a mirror and I looked at it. The cutie mark had red kite shield overlapping part of the moon with a black fire ball in the center of the shield. But one thing that freaked me out that I don't think they noticed is there are two small eyes barely darker than the color of shield at the top center of the shield. Rarity said "So what does your cutie mark mean?"

"Hmm I think ow... I think... I don't know I'm still a little fuzzy about what happened. But I do know what the fire stands for."

"What?" They all said simultaneously except for the Princess

I looked at Orion with that Are you serious look,sighed then said "It stands for my ability to control fire, and its black because it's my own personal fire."

"Ability to control fire that.. sounds... AWESOME!" Rainbow dash said in an energetic voice. "Show us."

"Yes please demonstrate again." Princess Luna said

I had sat down on the bed raised my left hoof and then a ball came out it and started to float above my hoof. I then said "rainbow please go get a stick real quick."

"I'm on it." she left and came back within a few seconds

"Ok stick it in the fire then pull it out after ten seconds"

When she did and pulled it out there was no fire on it but it was obviously burned at the end. I hardened the fire then said "Now hit the fire with all your strength."

She swung with all her might, (I could tell cause she grunted as she swung) but had just broke as it came in contact with the fire. "Whoa that's cool" Rainbow said.

"Can you make other things?" Pinky asked

"Ya, sure name something."

"Uh make... TWILIGHT!"

"OK i'll try I started to sculpt a small little twilight." When I finished twilight got mad and said "hey that looks nothing like me."

"Eh I was never good at drawing let alone sculpting."

"OH a Cupcake."

"Uh no thanks, sorry pinky. i'm still trying to figure out what the rest of this cutie mark means there are still blurs from that night"

"Aw PLEASE!?" pinky said in a sad voice

"No sorry we're getting off track, I'll make stuff later. Now what were we doing... oh ya trying to figure out what my cutie mark means. Well we got the fire now we need to figure out the rest."

Pinky had jumped up in excitement for some reason and knocked over the candle and set the table cloth on fire. Twilight got scared and was about to dump water on it from a vase by my bed until I said "WAIT! Don't put it out."

I got up and limped to the fire as I stared into the fire the rest of my memories started to come back. "I remember everything."

I absorbed the fire into my body then limped back to bed. I looked at Luna then at everypony else and said "Everypony please leave I need to talk to the Princess alone for a while"As they all left I said "How is your wing Princess?"

"Oh it's fine now." She turned to show bandages wrapped around her wing

"OK that's good to know."

"Why send them away?"

"I remember what happened that night, everything. I also remember what my cutie mark stands for"

"What i've seen it before but I don't know what it stands for."

"The shield stands for me protecting the moon, the moon stands for.. well you princess."

"Oh! so you are to protect me?"

"Yes princess."

"Well that is interesting. Oh yes Blazing shadows I need you to come with me."

"Call me Blaze and might I ask what for?"

"I can't explain right now."

"Is it OK for me to leave?"

"Nurse Redheart said you can leave as long as you have something to support your hoof."

"Oh I have an idea" I thought of the thing bloody used to help him walk.

I created an artificial hoof that kept my other hoof elevated. I walked on it for a while to get used to it then said "OK I'm ready."

"Then let's go this will take some time to get to."

We walked outside to which a carriage was waiting for us we got on then it took off. We talked for awhile talking about what happened nightmare night. Then she brought up an uncomfortable subject she said "So where are you from."

Thinking on the spot I said "Well i've been an orphan all my life, every year new parent's so I decided at age fourteen to run away and traveled the rest of my life until I got here a couple weeks ago."

"Oh, sorry for bringing that up."

Playing it off I said "No it's ok it helps telling someone."

"OK. So what happened to you that night I mean why were you like that."

"That was not me, it was someone else he took control of my body, which explains the last part of my cutie mark."

"Last part?"

"Yes if you look closely at the top center of the shield you can see two small eyes barely darker than the color of the shield."

"So what's it stand for?"

"This stands for the evil that lives inside my body,whos always trying to get out waiting for me to get weak."

"I understand that but who took control of your body and how?"

Well when you were unconscious a weird gate opened up that was made of fire I think. A voice told me that if I wanted to save you go into the gate and it will give me the power to save you.

I continued for a while and afterward she said "oh so that's what happened and that's why you acted like that."

"Yes, with that done I wish to ask you for one favor."

"And what is that?"

I bowed down and said "I wish to be your personal guard."

"Yes of course you can, you have shown your loyalty to me already, but you do have to go through training and learn the rules."

"Thank you Princess, I have another question for you."

"And this one?"

"Where are you going to take me?"

"I am taking you to Canterlot dungeon."

"What!"

"Oh sorry. I mean for the prisoners, two of the ponies were still alive and we are interrogating them. I believe you can get them to talk somehow."

After a little while we landed in front of a huge castle. As we walked out guards reached for their weapon's and took a fighting stance. I jumped in front of Princess Luna and created a sword when she interrupted and said Stand down all of you this one is with me."

We all withdrew our weapons and stared at each other as I walked in. I turned to Princess Luna and said " I like those guards they are really protective of you aren't they."

"That's odd you look like you were ready to kill them."

"I was."

"Huh, I don't understand?"

"Well, they were just protecting you. I thought they were going to attack you for a moment and was just protecting you myself."

I realized how stupid that sounded and quickly said "Anyway what do want with me here?"

"They have already seen you fight, so I want you to convince them to tell us who set this up."

"You mean like torture?!" I said a little confused

"NO! I mean interrogate them." She said surprised at the thought of what I said

"Oh sorry I thought you were wanting me to torture ponies."

"No they must be scared of you and they might say anything they would've kept secret from us. So just go in and talk to them for a while."

"OK sounds simple enough."

We stopped in front of this door and she said "Just go down the set of stairs behind this door and you will find them I have other matters to attend to, but I will be down shortly."

I walked down and found two Pegasi chained up by a table, one with a huge stitched up cut across his body. The other with a lot of smaller stitched up cuts. The one with the smaller cuts gasped in fear as I stood in front of them the other sat there and just mumbled something.

I then walked by the table and said "So first off my name is Blazing shadows and I want to know why you guys tried to kill the Princess."

The Pegasus with the large scar said "You will not have long to live."

Confused I asked "What do you mean by that?"

He just repeated "You will not live for long."

"OK?"

I turned to the other Pegasus and asked "What does he mean?"

He said shaking "H...h..he means t..that you won't live aft..after the army is ready."

"Army!? What do you mean?"

"There are th...thousands of us."

"What do you mean I thought you ponies were the only ones."

"The p..ponies were not even officers of the army."

I stood in shock then I quickly went over to the other Pegasus and yelled "When are they coming!?"

He sat there and laughed for a good three minutes then said "We were just pawns. You will all die."

I hoofed him in the face and yelled "WHEN ARE THEY COMING!"

He laughed again spat blood in my face and said "You've got two years, but you will never be ready by then you will all die."

He began to laugh again, angry I said "What is the name of your army?"

"The Nightmare Rebellion."

* * *

**A/N Sorry i didn't post a chapter last week i had plans all week and was not able to type this chapter.**


	8. Our Little Secret

**A****/****N****: ****Thank ****you ****all ****for ****support ****and ****thanks ****for ****the ****advice ****those ****of ****you ****who ****messaged ****me****. ****Just ****to ****let ****everypony ****the ****area ****that ****is ****mentioned ****in ****this ****chapter ****is ****not ****owned ****by ****me****. ****The ****area ****mentioned ****in ****this ****Chapter ****can ****be ****found ****in ****Equestria ****and ****Beyond ****By****: ****Hlissner****.**

**My****New****Pony****Life**

**Chapter**** 8: ****Our ****little ****secret**

* * *

I looked at the other Pegasus who was still shaking and asked him "Why Nightmare Rebellion?"

Shaking he said slowly "A..as in Nigh..Nightmare Moon. A Nightmare moon rebellion."

"Where is the army right now?"

"They're on c..c.. Camelu"

"Where's that?"

"S..south of Equestria by t..the Quiet Sea."

It would take too long to interrogate this one so I then again went to the Pegasus with the large slash on him and said "Why kill Nightmare Moon or Luna whichever you prefer."

"Because Nightmare moon is evil."

"Well can't you see she has changed?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"What?"

"She can always become nightmare moon in the future."

I heard bloody said "That could be useful later."

Ignoring the voice I heard I said "Well she's not right now she is princess Luna."

"Oh well it doesn't matter who she is right now all I know is once they get to her they will either torture her or kill her on the spot."

"Why would they torture her!?"

"Because she did to all of us. Anypony with normal lives she'd just grab one bring them to her dungeon until she was tired with one and get another."

Looking at their bodies I noticed they both had scars all over their bodies "And why would she do that?"

He yelled in anger and sadness "BECAUSE SHE WAS BORED! TORTURING US WAS LIKE SOME SORT OF GAME TO HER!"

Suddenly a pain grew in my body and Bloody said "OK they are useless to me now that i've heard enough about this Nightmare Moon Pony maybe i can release her."

I fell on one knee before Bloody took full control. He just smiled as he stood up he looked over to the Pegasus with smaller stitches and said "You remember me don't you?"

The pegasus terrified tried breaking his chains and started screaming. Bloody just laughed then looked at the other and said "You, i don't know if you seen me yet."

"Why are you acting like that? This won't scare me if that's what you're trying to do so you can stop trying to embarrass yourself."

Bloody laughed for a good minute then walked up to him and said "You do know I'm not Blazing shadows right? Here let me have a little fun with you ponies for a bit."

He then created a ball of fire and charged the other Pegasus to the wall and and started melting his chains onto the wall and his hooves as he screamed in pain. The Pegasus watched in horror becoming more terrified by the minute. As the metal hardened, Bloody let go of the body and let him hang as the Pegasus begged him to stop. Bloody then started to burn off the stitching on his body one by one until all of them were gone. As blood dripped down onto the floor Bloody created hundreds of small blades which he made weave through the wounds causing blood to splatter everywhere.

Bloody left the Pegasus hanging there bleeding after the Pegasus' lungs filled with blood and started choking. As he walked over to the Pegasus still on the chair then said then "Hmm What can i do to you? Eh i guess I'll make yours quick and painful."

Terrified now the Pegasus said "Who are you, what are you."

"The last thing you will see."

Bloody created two small blades which flew into the Pegasus' eyes, as the Pegasus screamed in pain Bloody stood on our hind legs and created two blades at the end of our hooves and shoved one straight into his throat and the other shoved into his forehead. He looked around then said "Well that was fun, let's see where to go...oh yes there."

He walked up the stairs and through the door, looked around again then headed down a hallway. While going down the hallway i tried taking control of the body but it was even harder than it was before. Was it because we were not hurt as bad or was it because he is stronger than me? He laughed then said "You won't get the body. Like I said i will have this body and keep it."

I kept at it until he started getting exhausted then with all my force I finally took control of the body. Bloody then said "OK you are actually stronger than i thought don't worry I will take it back."

I took a few steps back until the wall I then leaned on the wall and sat down. I just sat there for awhile until Princess Luna came from around the corner. I started to stand up as she came over to me and said "Why are you out here, what happened to the Pegasi and are you hurt."

"I was interrogating them and... Bloody took control again. It's getting even worse, it even hurts suppressing him from taking my body now."

"What happened to the Pegasi? I'm going to go che-"

"NO! Trust me don't go down there like I said Bloody took control again."

"Why did he come out what was his reas... Did he have a reason?"

"Ya he want's to release Nightmare Moon again."

"How is he going to do that?"

"I don't know I can try to talk to him, don't know if he will talk to me."

Under her breath she said quickly "Don't worry he will have to."

Suspicious I said "How do you know that."

"Know what?"

"That he will have to talk to me."

"Uh.. I didn't say that."

"C'mon I heard you."

"OK fine let me tell you a secret."

"What is it Princess."

She walked closer to me and stopped, she stared up at me for a moment. Then moved her head by mine and whispered. "Because Bloody Fires is just like Nightmare Moon."

I slightly leaned my head towards her and said "How?"

"They both were evil beings that came into our bodies."

"So you mean Nightmare Moon is just like Bloody because she went into your body just like bloody did to mine?"

"Exactly."

"But why is she not even showing herself. like Bloody seems to show himself quite a bit."

Bloody then said "I'll show myself when i want and what are you to do about it fool."

*Shut up! no one's talking to you.* "Like it seems as though he can come out about any time he wants."

"He must be pretty strong then. You see Nightmare moon was much stronger than me but i was able to barely hold her back ."

"But how did she get released if you were able to hold her back."

Embarrassed she said "Well after awhile I eventually grew jealous of my sister being the princess of the sun. Everypony always up playing and happy, while in the night everypony is sleeping nopony is awake. She took that moment of jealousy and took control of my body suppressing me for many years until the elements of harmony weakened her and made me stronger than her which helped me suppress her from now on."

"Wow your very dumb Princess."

"What!"

"Think about it, everypony works hard in the day and at night they are given time to relax and rest from A hard day's work. Also nopony is able to look at the sun without it burning their eyes, while everypony is able to look at the stars and moon at night. I personally was always a night person always staring at the stars and moon admiring their beauty."

Leaning her head onto mine she said "Wow I never thought of it that way. Thank you Blaze."

All of a sudden we heard a shout from down the hall "Hey you! What are you doing with princess Luna?"

We had just realized that we were snuggling close together. We both blushed as we stared into each others eyes. We both then simultaneously looked at the guard and I said "Sorry there was an important matter that has just been brought up."

"Yes. This was very important now please get a carriage ready for Ponyville."

He saluted and said "Yes Princess!"

As the guard left we both blushed as we looked at each other again then she said "Oh yes did you find anything out about the group that attacked me."

"Yes I did get a lot before.. well Bloody."

"It was pretty fun... while it lasted" Bloody said laughing a bit

"What did you find out?"

"Well it's not just a small group it's an army. The name.. Nightmare Rebellion."

Taking a few steps back she said "AN ARMY! Of how many?!"

"A few thousand. Also those ponies were the only ones in Equestria the rest are in Camelu,"

Worried Luna said "Oh my Celestia what do we do?"

"Why don't you have sign ups to be in the Equestrian army and if not enough join we might actually have to draft some ponies."

"What's a draft?"

Feeling smart I said "Drafting is when you force ponies after a certain age to be taken to the army."

"Oh that sounds horrible, hopefully it won't come down to that and everypony is willing to join."

"Yes... hopefully."

I looked down at my hoof and forgot about the cast and asked luna "So when does this come off" pointing to my cast.

"Nurse Redheart said that you will have to go back in a little more than two months."

"Oh that's going to be forever and I have to go into training."

"You can go through training after you are fully recovered."

"Yes Princess. I will get going now."

As I started to leave princess Luna ran up to me gave me a hug and spoke into my ear "Remember don't tell anyone what we spoke of. It's our little secret."

I blushed then said "Yes princess."

"Oh and call me Luna."

"OK Luna" I replied as I left and headed down the hall. There was a carriage waiting for me as I left the castle. The guard said "You the pony going to Ponyville?"

"Yes"

"OK hop on, it'll take awhile before we get there."

It was a pretty long flight before we finally landed in ponyville. We landed in town square as I got off I thanked the Pegasi carrying me, I then walked to Twilight's house where I found Orion and Twilight talking. They both said simultaneously "Blaze your back! What happened, are you OK?"

I stood at the door and just said "WOW! That's hilarious."

I walked in and they started asking questions of where I was and what I was doing. Then all of a sudden my stomach growled and finally realized something I then said "OH Celestia I'M STARVING!"

They both laughed and twilight said "Here I'll make you a few daisy burgers."

She went into the fridge and pulled out some daisies and bread, she then started to chop the daisies and slice up the bread. As she finished and handed it to me, my stomach was growling the whole time. I admit the daisy burgers sounds pretty bad but actually it was the best sandwich I have ever had it might have been from the fact that I was starving but I didn't care, I got to stuff my face. After I finished I said "I think this is going to be a long two months."

"What do you mean?" Orion said

"I have to wait a few months before this cast gets removed"

"Dude sucks for you."

"Ya I'm wondering what is going to happen within those months hopefully nothing too big"

What do you mean?"

"I mean like another attack or something."

"Oh I doubt they will try that again for a long time.

Under my breath I said "Oh you have no idea.*cough* So how have these last few days been for you two?"

Twilight said "It was a regular few days except for the cleaning off the stage."

"OH ya sorry things went way bad and really fast as soon as the ponies got there to kill Luna."

"What did happen with the fight?"

"The ponies killed the guards and were just about to kill Luna and I protected her that's when I got my cutie mark."

Orion said "Oh ya your cutie mark what does the rest of it mean?"

"Well you know the fire so the Shield stands for protecting something and the moon stands for Princess Luna"

Orion then commented "So you are Luna's protector."

"Exactly but I still need to go through royal guard training."

Twilight then said "Shining armor told me that royal guard training is tough."

"Who's shining armor?"

"He's my brother and the Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard,"

"So your brother is Captain of the royal guards that's so cool. *Yawn* I'm getting tired. I think I might head to bed."

Orion said "you've been asleep for about three days and you're tired after six hours?"

It feels weird I'm completely rested and at the same time I'm exhausted."

I got up from the chair in the kitchen and started towards my bed. As I sat on my bed I looked at Orion and Twilight and said "See ya in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" they both said simultaneously as Orion walked out the door and twilight trotted up stairs.

As I laid on bed I looked out the window, watching the stars and said "Beautiful night Luna." I then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Please comment and review to help as chapter's are posted.**


	9. My NewOld Friends

**A/N Man i had been working hard all week and barely worked on this chapter. Sorry if it's bad i took yesterday off to put in this chapter. I didn't have much time to fix the chapter so sorry for any spelling errors and random things that don't make sense.**

* * *

**My****New****Pony****Life**

**Chapter**** 9: ****My ****New****/****Old ****Friends**

It has been about five weeks since I woke up after the incident. I have been in the library every day so far Twilight doesn't want me to move at all. It has been too boring even though my friends visit everyday. But finally Twilight is letting me walk again but I need to make my artificial hoof. So I decided that since there's nothing to do I will go see Fluttershy.

"Man there's nothing to do. I guess it's an ok time to get a pet" I said to myself as I walked out the door heading down the road towards Fluttershy's cottage. I just watched everything around me as I walked through town square. Watching fillies and foals play, ponies do their shopping, others going on a date, and Pegasi moving clouds in the air. There were so many sights I loved to see, just watching made me feel happy.

A few minutes later I passed over a small bridge passing over a small river and eventually saw Fluttershy's cottage. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, a couple minutes later Fluttershy opened the door and said " Hello Blaze how are you, beautiful day isn't it? It's nice to see you on your hooves again."

Hey Fluttershy It is a nice day and I am glad to be on my hooves."

"So what brings you here today?"

"I think it's that time, I'm going to adopt a pet."

Shrieking in joy she yanked me inside and towards the back yard. Then she said "There are so many types of animals you can chose from. Is there any type of animal in particular that you have in mind?"

"Actually yes I would like to adopt a dog."

"Yes Blaze there are many types of dogs here."

Fluttershy then gave a whistle, it was a quick and quiet whistle. All of a sudden all types of dogs lined up in front. From Alaskan Malamute to Rat Terriers and more but there was one type of dog that i loved the most and wasn't there. A Pit bull my favorite type of dog.

*******Flashback****Blaze****Hartline*******

I had been running for my life for a while now, I had just got into trouble with a couple of thugs. I was walking down the street mad at the fact that i just got turned down at a job interview and needed money to pay rent. I was pissed off at the world. While walking not realizing who was in front of me I shoved some thug into a wall and kept walking. He then yelled out "Who the hell do you think you just messed with."

As i looked back he waved for two more thugs then started running at me. I of course started to run and run for a long time. They were persistent not letting up just kept on chasing until while running one pulled out a gun and started to shoot and eventually got me in my arm. Getting tired i ran into an alley and sat behind a dumpster.

As I sat there and ripped my shirt then covered my bullet wound. The thugs came around the corner and were heading towards the dumpster while i lowered how heavy my breathing. Until Three large pit bulls jumped out from around the corner. As one bit the arm that held the gun of the thug with a gun, the other two bit another thug as the last thug ran. The dogs let go of the thugs and they ran away. I noticed one of the thugs dropped his gun and picked it up and placed it in my pocket. The three Pit Bulls growled as they walked up to me slowly then one jumped at me. To my surprise two of them just laid down by me as one started to lick my wound as if trying to heal it. It kinda stung at first but after a while it started to feel really good. They all seemed to be drawn to me for some reason, so i decided to name them. They all must of been triplets or something because they all looked exactly alike except for a few differences.

Their fur looked like a brown and dark brown color, one's fur was like fire and he had a scar across his forehead in the shape of an X so I decided to name him Scorch. The other Pit bull fur had a weird gear like marking on the back of his head so I named him Gadget. The last was the most normal of the three except for the one marking on his chest which looked like an Ace of Spades so I named him Ace.

I had kept them in an alley by my apartment until i was unable to pay rent and was kicked out of my apartment. I slept in alleys with the three of the dogs giving me warmth at night it was hard watching over them. A few weeks later while walking alone back to the alley to give Scorch, Gadget and Ace food I had been able to buy. But while walking down the street I ran into those thugs again. Which again i ran away all i had to do was get to the alley and the dogs will scare them away.

As I got there they were all ready in a fighting stance. When the thugs turned the corner they all pulled out guns and started to shoot the dogs. Hitting Scorch and Gadget I screamed at them to stop but they continued so pulled out the gun they had dropped and shot one in the head while hitting another in the chest. The last one finally shot Ace and I quickly aimed for his head and pulled the trigger. After he fell to the floor I picked up the dogs one by one and took them to a different alley, stacked them up on each other then set their bodies on fire. I did cry that day those dogs were my protectors and best friends and their gone.

*******FLASHBACK****END*******

I then looked at the dogs walking up and down the row looking at each one. None of them seemed to satisfy me, i then walked to Fluttershy and said "I don't know none of them seem OK they aren't my type of dogs."

From the corner of my eye i seen a large dog behind the tree looking at me. It looked just like a Pit bull and then i said "What's that dog over there and why are they not in the line?"

"Oh them they don't listen to anyone and are very aggressive to everypony and animal."

"Them?" I said as I got closer i noticed that there were two other heads that came from the side. I then looked around the tree and was scared by what i saw there were three heads on one body I jumped back in fear.

I then took a good look at all of the heads and a tear came down my face and said "Scorch?" The head on the right looked at me. I then said "Gadget?" the other head looked at me then I said "Ace?" The head in the center looked at me. I then started to break down as I fell on my knees and they jumped at me. Fluttershy shrieked in fear for me then sighed in relief as she seen the dogs licking me on the face. Fluttershy flew to me and asked "How did you get them to do that? They wouldn't even come close to me."

"Lets say that I've known these dogs a long time ago."

"But how? They are only a few months old."

"Really they look like a full sized pit bulls. How are they so big."

"Well as you can see they are a Cerberus and Cerberus are as big as the buildings maybe a little bigger."

Petting their heads I said "Oh so these little guys are going to become one huge monster i see."

"Yes, but I do wonder how did you know these pups?"

Thinking quickly i said "I found them lost in the Everfree and took care of them a while back. But we got separated and I've never seen them again." I told a half true lie.

"Oh that sounds horrible, but do you know anything about the crater."

"Crater?"

"Oh yes I found them in a crater a little more than a month ago unconscious."

In shock I realized what had happened to them but then said "That's weird I don't know anything about a crater they were in."

As Fluttershy got closer Scorch started to growl at her and she jumped back. I then said petting his head "Don't worry Scorch she's my friend she can come over here."

Scorch then settled down and laid his head on my lap right next to his brothers. As Fluttershy sat down next me she said in amazement "They never listened to anything I've said and they just follow your order right away, this has never happened to me before. You must have some relationship with them."

"It feels like forever since I've seen them. So uh Fluttershy can i keep them?"

"Oh yes but they will be hard to take care of in the future."

"They will be able to eat dog food right?"

"Yes they do eat the food I give them but on their own time when no ones watching."

"OK then buds you want to go home with me?" I said while standing up

They jumped up and started to bark while waving their tail. Fluttershy then said "I'm going to take that as a yes." She walked inside the cottage and came back with a huge bag of dog food. As she handed it to me she said "This should be enough to feed him for about a month as he grows."

I said my goodbyes to Fluttershy while Scorch, Gadget, Ace and me all went home passing the bridge and going through town square. Everyone stared at us as we walked through Ponyville, it was annoying but we got to the library. As I walked in the library Twilight said "Hey Blaze how are you? where have you been?"

"I'm great and guess what...i got a pet!"

"Really where is it?"

I opened the door and did a quick whistle and my very own Cerberus walked in really quick and brushed up against my left hoof watching out for my right. Twilight dropped the book she has been reading and just stared at me for a few seconds then said "Where did you find a Cerberus there's only one that's known about?"

"Well i found this one a few month's back and got separated, but when I went to Fluttershy she said she had found this little guy unconscious and had him there, so I decided to adopt him."

She came close to me and not only Scorch started to growl but Ace and Gadget also. Again I told them to calm down and that she's my friend. They backed down and walked up to her and started to sniff her, the heads going from her hooves to her head. I then said "They must be getting your scent to remember you."

As they stopped Twilight started petting them and they slowly started to lay down. She then asked "What are they going to eat?"

"Oh ya I forgot." I looked at them and said "Go out and get your food."

They ran out the library and came back dragging the giant bag of food backwards inside the library. I then used my magic to pick it up and place it in the corner. I then said "Hmm I was thinking about it a bit what happens when they gets too big for the library? He's only like two months and a few weeks old."

"I don't know well I'm going to say it's going to be a little more than a year before he get's to his full size, but he will be growing fast. So ya he's going to outgrow the library within a few months based on how big he is now and how big the other Cerberus I saw was." She thought about it for a few minutes then said "If anything we might have to build him a big dog house to sleep in. Most likely on the outside of Ponyville."

"Oh that sucks I'd hate for him to sleep alone away from me. But for now he can sleep in the library right? "

"Yes of course he can but he can't disturb me when I sleep and while i'm reading my books?"

"Yes. OK then fellas you can sleep here for a while."

They all barked in excitement i then said "Oh just like he did to you I'd like him to get the scent of all of our friends. I'll go get Aj, Pinkie and Rarity, if you can try and find Rainbow, and Orion."

"Wait what about Fluttershy?"

"They already have her scent."

"OK I will be back within an hour."

I said goodbye as she left and then said to my dogs "So fellas can you stay here for a short while."

They all began to whine and i said "Don't worry ill be back within a short time range OK?"

They barked in agreement and then i left. As i got to rarity's place she had just put the close sign on her door and i stopped her before she closed the door then asked "Do you want to come by the library in about an hour or so i need something of you."

"What is that darling."

"You'll see. It's a surprise"

"OK i guess I'll be there."

I then started for Sugar cube corner, As i walked in Pinkie was singing a actually very catchy song about cupcakes i then walked up to her as she was jumping around and said "Hey do you want to come to the library to celebrate a new pet i have later?"

"Celebrate... THAT MEANS PARTY! SO YES!"

I guess you could call it a party but a very small one."

"OK."

Well I'm going to Applejack's to go tell her. See ya in a bit.. Oh ya stop by in about an hour."

"Okie dokey."

So i then headed for sweet apple acres for last because it was so far away, which took me about an hour to get to. As i got there i seen big mac doing some apple bucking of his own and said "Hey Big Mac is applejack finished with her apple bucking for the day?"

"Y'up" is all he replied as he picked up the basket and walked off. I then walked off to the house. i used my magic to knock on the door as i got close. Luckily applejack was the one to open the door and said kindly "Oh well if it isn't Blaze what brings ya 'ere today? Are you really OK walking around with your hoof an all?"

"Ya my hoof is fine but i came to see if you can come by the library so you can see i got a pet and i need them to get your scent."

"No problem Sugarcube, I can come."

"Wanna head back now? Twilight should be done gathering the others by the time we get there."

"Well then what ya waitin for let's get a movin."

We walked and talked for about the whole time came back. By the time we came back I heard the three different pitched barks coming from inside the library. Getting scared of what the dogs could do to my friends I ran for the library, as I busted in I seen Rainbow and Orion backed up to the corner of the room under a bookshelf. I said "Hey What are You guys doing to my friends."

Rainbow dash said "What are you talking about look what they are doing to us."

I said in a stern voice "I wasn't talking to you two. Hey Scorch, Gadget, Ace! What are you doing?"

They whined as they came to me holding their heads down low. "Thats better now these are my friends and i want you to be able to trust them OK?"

They barked and went up to Orion who was still a bit scared and started to get his scent. Afterward Ace took his head and put it up against Orion's side. I then said "Look likes one of them has a favorite."

They then went on to Rainbow Dash nothing special they just continued on to applejack as she walked in. After they finished from Applejack, Rarity had walked into the library. Rarity shrieked in horror as she seen them and I said "Rarity calm down this is the surprise this is my new pet."

Calming down still scared of them she said. "Oh that thing is scary where in Equestria did you get that?"

"Fluttershy." I looked at the Cerberus pointed to rarity and said "OK now do her."

As they started to get her scent she became even more terrified and started to slowly back up as she said "What's he-it-they doing I don't like this please get him or them back please."

As they stopped and came towards me i said "they are memorizing your scent to know your friendly and won't growl or attack you if you come by. So now any time you go around him he won't bark or growl"

"Well if that's all you wanted it's pretty late and I'm going to go"

Rarity started to walk out the door Pinkie ran in knocking her right next to the Cerberus. They all then got angry and charged for Pinkie. I quickly reacted and created a wall around them but left an opening towards me. I then said to them "It was an accident she didn't mean to knock her down. Now then she's also my friend so you have to do her too."

They walked slowly up to her while Ace growled but stopped as they started to get her scent. After they finished pinkie said "OK let's have a party for Blazes new pet!"

Scorch, Ace, and Gadget all started to growl after she said that to everyone. I then told pinkie "Sorry i don't think they want to have a party sorry but not today."

"Aww" pinkie said depressed like

I then said "So that's all i wanted of you like i explained earlier i needed him to have all of your scent's."

Rarity replied "If that's all I'll be leaving"

We all said our goodbyes and since it was late i was going to head to bed. I laid in bed making my artificial foot go away and they jumped on the bed and laid by my head as i went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N thanks for reading please favorite, follow and review.**


	10. New Found Ability

**A/N This chapter is a filler just to move to something else. Also I am no good at science so sorry if you guys get mad at that part.**

**My New Pony Life**

**Chapter**** 10: ****The****New ****Found ****Ability**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face and said "Today's the day Cerberus!" I had decided to call them Cerberus because it's easier instead of calling them by their individual names. Cerberus got up from the floor because they were not allowed on the bed since they were much bigger in size since when I got them. They have gotten really big they are almost Twilights height. Hopping off the bed I said out loud "Today's the day i get my cast off and i got to get you fellas some more food"

As twilight came down the stairs I said to her "Hey Twi i was wondering if you can send a message to Princess Luna for me."

Petting Cerberus she said "Sure what's the message?"

Smiling i said "Just put down I'm ready. from Blaze." I then asked "Hey Twilight I also need bits to pay for some dog food for our big buddy here."

"I had already set the amount of bits you'll need for that."

"Thanks Twi i'm gonna get going then see ya later. C'mon Cerberus."

I had been walking on my cast for a couple of days now so it doesn't hurt any more. As we walked i asked Cerberus "Do you want to get your food first or go get my cast off?"

Whining they rubbed against my hoof with the cast on it. I said "OK then let's go to the hospital."

We walked into the hospital and a nice pony at the counter pointed me to a room. As i went into a room waiting for nurse redheart i said to Cerberus "Hey fellas the pony that's gonna come in here is going to help me with my leg ok? So sit on the end of the bed until it's over."

A few minutes later Nurse redheart came in with weird tools. She took some weird type of saw and started to slowly cut into the cast. After she cut all the way around and up and down she took these weird reverse pliers thing to open the cast so my hoof can come out. Nurse Redheart was a bit edgy from Cerberus being on the end of the bed watching closely After she took off the cast she had me do a few stretches first and a few other exercises so I can get used to walking on my hoof again and not the cast.

It was weird getting use to walking on my hoof but eventually it wouldn't bother me. We left and went to fluttershy's cottage so we can buy some dog food. Cerberus has been growing at alarming rates i mean who knows maybe next week he'll be larger than me and I don't know how much food to buy for him this time. Well when we got there I asked fluttershy for two extra large bags of dog food. She told me that'll be fifty bits, exactly the amount Twilight gave to me. I handed her the pouch and we walked off me carrying one bag and Cerberus carrying another.

Instead of going straight home we went to a huge open field with a large oak tree in the center. Cerberus and come to this spot when we want to relax or not feeling good. I picked up a ball that I had placed at the trunk of the tree and threw it. I thought it would be good practice with my for accuracy for my fire abilities for a little while so I gathered some sticks and dead branches. Grabbed a match from which I had place in the tree a couple of days before and lit a small camp fire.

I started to blast small bit of fire hitting different flowers and falling leaves crumbling them. While blasting small amounts of fire I also threw the ball as Cerberus brung it to me. I continued until one blast felt completely different, as it hit the flower instead of crumbling it stood there on fire. I tried to absorb the fire but the flower had stood there on fire. Confused I put out the small camp grabbed the flower and started back to the library. When we got there we placed the bags in the corner and I ran up the stairs to Twilight. I said to Twilight as I got to the top "Twilight you're going to want to see this."

"What is it?" Twilight said putting a book down.

I pulled out the flower which still didn't go out. Twilight said in surprise "Oh my, why is it like that?"

"I don't know I hit it with fire then "poof" it turned into that thing."

"Hmm I don't know why it is like that, bring the flower to the basement I want to do a few tests on it

I followed her to the basement where she had chemistry equipment and other things, she had me place the flower in a small planter and set it on the table. She started looking at it with different scopes. She gasped in shock as she finished, I asked "What happened why is it like that."

Twilight then responded excitedly "The chemical reaction in the fire and the cells of this flower has completely fused together!"

Confused I said "Meaning?"

"The flower became part fire."

"How is that possible?"

"Fire must have enough speed and heat so that when in came in contact with the flower it split and reattached cells...Creating.. well that. How were you able to find this?"

"Well..I sort of...made it."

"Incredible you must show me how you were able to make such a remarkable discovery."

"I guess I can do that but i'm still not sure how i did it. If I'm going to do it I'm going to need some fire to throw and something to throw it at."

"Ok Let's go."

We set up another fire at the field with the oak tree she pulled out a notebook and studied as I tried to make a flaming object again. This time i didn't get that weird feeling. I then thought of something maybe if i compress the fire into a small point and whip it as fast as I can into a point.

I tried my idea but instead of fusing it with fire the flower completely exploded. I then focused on my target and thought what if i tried the opposite but still throw fast. I expanded the flame and threw it at a falling leaf but nothing. My next idea was that I add a hint of my own fire to the fire I was using throw it.

This time there was that complete change of how it felt as I blasted the flower. This time it stood on fire just like the other flower. Twilight then told me to do exactly what i did again to the same flower. As it hit the flaming flower fire flew from both sides. Twilight then said "So by trying to fuse it again it releases the bonds made with fire and gets blown out of it. I have a theory that I want to try. Try the same thing with this tree here."

I then blasted the tree with the fire and a small section of it turned black instead of the tree turning on fire. Twilight looked at the black spot and tried to touch it, as her hoof touched the black spot she was burned. I looked at the black spot oddly, walking around the tree and noticed another black spot on the other side. I decided to touch my hoof to the black spot, but it didn't burn as I touched it. Twilight gasped in amazement then said "Blaze your hoof it's over here now. It came out of the black spot on the other side of the tree. How are you doing that?"

"I just stuck my hoof through the black spot on this side."

"Is it because you are the cause of the spot or you can withstand the fire? I have another idea, Pick up the flower in the pot that we brought with us."

I then picked up the flaming flower. She then said "Ok now throw it into this a black hole spot thing."

When I tossed the flower in the spot it popped out the other side instantly. I said in amazement "Wow it's like an instant transport through an object. But does the object have to be fused with fire or just be on fire?"

I picked up a dead branch and set it on fire and pushed it threw the spot but all that came out was fire and ash. I came up with another idea, I created a small blade and threw it into the spot it came out on the other side. I shot the spot to make it go away then asked "Hey Twi can we go somewhere else, I want to try somthing."

"Sure what is it"

"Well you seen how there was a small spot in the tree so i want to try the same thing but to a wall but make it larger like a door or something."

"Ya let's go to apple acre's maybe they would let us use the barn."

"Ok lets go then."

We left towards apple acres talking along the way. When we got there we asked Granny smith to use the barn for a little while. She agreed and we headed towards the barn, Twilight stood inside the barn as I stood outside with a small fire. I created a large door shaped fire and pushed it to the wall. It instantly got sucked into the wall leaving a large black door shape mark on the wall. Twilight yelled from inside "OK Blaze I see it. Take a step through."

I was cautious still, and slowly took a step in. I finally decided to quickly push myself through. I opened my eyes and saw Twilight standing in front of me. I then said "It worked just like I thought it would."

Twilight asked "So since you can go through the black spots and objects that are fused with fire can go through, I was wondering if you can infuse me with fire and see if i can walk through."

Surprised by the suggestion i said "Wait wait wait, you want me to infuse you with fire? That could be dangerous we don't know if i can fuse ponies or any other living thing."

Outsmarting me she said " Well flowers are living things since it worked on that it could possibly work on me."

Acknowledging Twilight outsmarting me I said "Fine but if you get hurt it'll be your fault not mine."

"OK so just to be sure it works make the fire just a little larger than me."

I created a large fire barely larger than Twilight pausing for a moment scared that i might burn her, then moved it towards her. As it hit her she gave off a sharp shriek of pain and I got scared and tried to pull of the fire but wasn't able to. On fire Twilight looked around at herself then said "It worked it hurt for a little bit when the fire touched me but afterwards it didn't hurt."

Picking up her hoof I said "Oh my celestia it actually worked."

"OK i'm going to go through the black spot."

I walked through the black spot and turned around waiting for Twilight. She quickly hopped through with closed eyes, I said happily "You did it, I did, this is great. now I have one last thing i want to try."

"What is that?"

"Well i'm wondering if i can make this uh what should i call it? Um "transporter thing without using a wall or anything."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I Don't Know."

"Oh I have an idea why don't you create a long cylinder with your flames?"

"That actually might work. Thanks twilight."

Creating a tube in front of me that stretched out about a meter i lifted up my hoof. I then told twilight to stand at the other end. I moved my hoof through the tube and twilight said that it was on the other side. Carefully I started stretching the tube out even longer and started bending it to test if it is safe to move the... screw it i'm gonna call it the flaming transporter with something inside it. I said "So it's safe to move the transporter while something is in it."

I used my fire to then turn twilight back to normal. Again she gave off a small shriek of pain. I returned the wall back to normal and absorbed the tube in front of me. Twilight said "That was a fun experience."

"And dangerous. to be honest Twilight I would have never expect that from you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that you are always trying to be safe, all the time and now you just made me do something extremely dangerous."

"I'm not always safe."

"Twilight trust me... Yes.. Yes you are."

"Whatever let's go home."

We left and I played with my fire as we walked and stopped to talk to applejack, after we talked for about an hour we left and headed back to the library. As we got there a carriage landed in front of the library. We got closer as Luna walked out and we both bowed to her. Luna said gently towards me "Blaze I came to bring you to canterlot. Please get your belongings and come with us."

"Yes Princess give me one moment."

I left into the library and started gathering few things I actually had owned. while gathering my stuff I looked at Cerberus sleeping then thought for a moment. I came out of the library with the two bags of dog food and placed them in the carriage I then whistled for Cerberus, he ran out the library and he jumped in the carriage. Getting scared for a second by Cerberus Luna said "What's this.. CERBERUS! How are they so much smaller than I've seen them before? And this thing can't come with us."

"It's not the same Cerberus that guards tartarus I don't know how he got here but he has become one of my best friends and I won't leave without him."

She took a deep breath then said "Fine for you he will be able to come. But he has behave and not attack anypony!"

"Don't worry he's perfectly trained and would listen to anything i'd tell him. Oh which reminds me." I looked at Cerberus then pointed him towards luna.

They started to get luna's scent, Luna stood completely still with a serious look. After he stopped she asked in a stern voice "What did they just do?"

"He's remembering your scent so they would remember you and won't be aggressive towards you. Just know I'll only do this to people i completely trust Princess."

"Oh so that's what they did It's actually a bit flattering. Well we should be going."

We got on the carriage and headed towards canterlot. On the ride both Luna and I kinda tried not to look at each other, but when we did we'd both blush. I eventually said "So uh Princess I was wondering where am i going to sleep when i'm there."

"You will sleep in the royal barracks with all other guards."

"Also how big are the training grounds I'd just like to know how big a space we have to work with."

"Well I can't tell you exactly how large it is but there is a huge section behind canterlot castle where the guards train and sleep."

"OK then I guess i'm just gonna have to wait and see."

I started to pet Cerberus on Scorch's head as the other two heads laid on my lap. After a while of silence All of the heads of Cerberus started whimpering. I then asked "What's wrong fellas?"

They got up and picked up a bag of dog food. Realizing that they wanted me to feed them I said "Oh I forgot to feed you when we got home i'm sorry guy's but can you wait a little longer until we get dropped off at the training grounds."

Blowing air out of their noses loudly they brought their heads down and laid back down next to me. Luna watching us said "Wow he listens to you more than anything it's like as if you're a god in their eyes."

"We've had a lot of history together and since about a month and some days we've been together. I don't know why for sure but we are completely connected. Which reminds me Princess what will happen when he get's too big for the barracks?"

"Well he's going to have to sleep outside if it comes down to it."

"Can't we build a Large sleeping quarters for him? You know like build it large enough for when he becomes full sized."

"Why build that here?"

"Well i'd like it for him to be close to me not being too far away and i plan on living here because I am here to become a royal guard. Also with my own training i could train how to fight too."

"I guess that would be useful. Having a Cerberus in our army this would bring a great advantage for us."

"Exactly and by the time the war is to come he'll be full sized."

"Well that does sound good but I would have to have my sisters approval with this."

"Yes Princess."

The carriage flew for about another five minutes before we entered canterlot. I thanked the pegasi that carried us and we set off into the castle. We continued throughout the castle but this time i took my time to look at my surroundings. All the halls were bright and well furnished with small tables with candles against the walls. We continued for a while until we came up to a large door with two guards standing by. Luna waved and the guards opened the doors, when I stepped through the doors my jaw dropped on how huge the area was.

It was like two times the size of a football stadium. I mean it was huge for a training ground. Then there were areas that were separated for different things to practice, like Sword fighting, Archery, Agility course, Obstacle course, and a Large track. Watching them you'd think that agility course and obstacle course would be the same, but it wasn't. In the center was a large arena looking area i'm guessing that's where royal guards spar.

Luna pointed to where the guards barracks were and said "Those are the guards barracks that is where you will be sleeping."

We continued to the barracks as i walked in a white unicorn almost as tall as me and was about to say something but Luna dragged him away. I looked around the barracks and it wasn't anything too special just a bunch of bunk beds and a little chest in front of the beds with a small table on the sides. While i continued inspecting the barracks the unicorn and Luna came back then the unicorn said "Hello Blazing Shadows it is a pleasure to meet you i'm Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal guards."

With a surprise I said lowly "Oh it's an honor to meet you Captain. I have heard quite a bit about you."

"Thank you. Now this is where you will be staying until your training is over."

"Where do I go when my training is done?"

He said with a smirk "Guess you'll have to find out now won't you."

Luna gave a cute giggle as she said goodbye as she left. Looking at Shining armor i said "So you're all right with the whole pet thing with me?"

"Yes, Princess Luna told me about the situation."

"Ok thats good to know."

"Well you should get your rest because tomorrow your training starts. I am not easy to newcomers not even for Princess Luna."

He showed me to a bunk by the corner of the room and a pretty large area for Cerberus to sleep for a while before he gets too big for the barracks. As Shining armor left I sat on the side of the bed and just thought for a while, about everything my life, this new life, why i was here, what kind of future i have here, and what will happen during the war. I got back up and picked up a bag of dog food grabbed the three large bowls. Place them at the corner then filled all three bowls then sat back down on the bed.

I felt a pain in my side as i laid down, suddenly i was exhausted i started to realize it was him Bloody was trying to take control of my body. I started getting sleepy while trying to hold him back, slowly i started to drift off to sleep then nothing everything went dark.


	11. Training

**A****/****N****: ****Hey ****every pony ****I****'****ve ****had ****another ****tough ****week ****and ****barely ****finished ****this ****chapter ****so ****sorry ****for ****any ****mistakes ****and ****things ****that ****don****'****t ****make ****sense****.**

* * *

**My****New****Pony****Life**

**Chapter**** 11: ****Training**

The blackness started to fade away into a large arena looking place it was broken up with shards of the ground sticking up. I was lying down at one end surrounded by shards pointing upwards. As i got up from where I had been laying and looked around, i seen from across the arena to see..me.. I jumped over the rock that surrounded me and slowly started to trot over to the pony. As i got close I confirmed it was me, It just stood there with it's eyes closed. I slowly moved my hoof towards it then suddenly eyes opened. As he turned to me he gave an evil look created a sword and swung at me. I dodged created a sword, took a stance and said "What the heck why are you attacking me? who are you?"

He replied "Wow I wonder how I got here...especially with you. Doesn't matter all i know is that we can fight Blaze."

Realizing in shock i said "Bloody how.. how are you in another body!?"

"Hmm... don't know but since we are in separate bodies i will kill you here just like i wanted for so long."

"If you wanted me dead why not just let me die back during Nightmare night?"

Bloody started lunging at me swinging his sword "I need you alive because if you die i die get it?"

I started to retaliate dodging then swinging at him. We clashed a few times jumping back after a few seconds of struggling our blades together. We clashed again but this time I pushed him back then slashed his chest. He laughed as he felt his wound, bloody created a pair of wings then flew into the air. I did the same and clashed in the air this time. As our swords clashed together he blew fire into my face which i flinched to, he took that time to slash at my chest also. I flew back a bit to see the wound, it wasn't as bad as i had thought it was.

I then charged at him, as he swung his sword i dodged and created a large hammer and smashed him to the floor. I dove down to him, created a whip that wrapped around his body pulled him up towards me and put a huge gash across his face with my sword. Again he laughed as he fell then created a large ball around him.

I slashed at the large ball but nothing after about thirty seconds the ball shattered and revealed a monster. It looked like a pony, it was just as tall as me but completely different from what it was before. It had a red coat large black bone spikes sticking out the ends of its shoulders and foreleg. Part of the mouth was ripped showing large spiked teeth, it had a cutie mark that showed a heart with a sword running straight through it and blood squirting out. The mane and tail was a long spiky blood red color, the eyes were completely black no pupils just black. I stood petrified and then said "Wha..what are you?!"

The beast spoke with a deep demonic voice and said "Oh! You haven't seen this yet. This is my actual form how do you like it?"

He lunged forward catching me off guard stabbing me in my side. He then rammed me to the floor. I stabbed Bloody in the neck and bucked him off of me. I created a sword and tackle the beast trying to stab him. He then created a whip which wrapped my hooves together and threw me across the arena. As i flew across the stage Bloody flew over me and hoofed me a few times in the face until he brung both hoofs together to smack me down to the floor. When I hit the floor I was skewered through my back with a sharp thin rock.

I turned my head to the side to see a see-through image of Princess Luna sitting next to me tears in her eyes. I reached out to her as Bloody walked up to me, I spoke slowly and low breathing heavily with blood slowly filling my lungs I said "Princess.. *gasp* I wan.. you *gasp* to leave *gasp me. I *gasp* Lov..."

I was cut off by bloody stabbing me in the neck and saying "This proves it you are inferior to me! I will take control of your body, Then take over Equestria!" He started to laugh demonically. Luna sat there terrified by the beast that stood before her, but oddly Bloody did not notice her even though she was right next to me. Everything just went black again, I woke up and sat up quickly on my bed.

I seen Cerberus staring at me, they were whimpering and licking my hoof. I got up with a pain in my neck chest and back. I walked out the door to see Princess Luna trotting towards me. I ran towards her and gave her a hug for couple of minutes then said "Thank Celestia your OK."

"Yes you too."

We noticed that all guards were staring at us and we both backed up one step and I blushed then said "Sorry i had a terrible nightmare. but it felt so real and was scared for you."

suspiciously she said "Oh yeah *cough*... Really what was it about?

"Bloody and me had a battle in a large arena but something happened and he looked different and well killed me. Another weird thing was I saw you there but you weren't there you were like see through it was weird" **(****Funny ****thing ****is I****kinda ****talk ****like ****that ****in ****real ****life****. ****LOL ****XD****)**

"That must of been one crazy dream."

"Ya, but at least it wasn't real and was only just a dream."

I noticed shining armor walking over to us and gave a salute. He then said after saluting "Well that was a pretty little scene you guys gave there."

I replied "Sorry sir."

"No it's OK I was just coming over to get you up it's your first day of training. Follow me and we'll get started."

We trotted over to the large track and Shining armor said "This track is one mile long, and i want you to gallop through this four times no breaks. now walk up to the start."

I listened and got ready at the start, I looked to my side and seen Luna standing watching me. I was getting a bit scared thinking I wasn't going to finish the four laps. Shining armor gave me the start and a ran for a good 7 minutes before he told me to stop. I was shocked because it was so fast, if i were human it would take me like thirty minutes if i were to run four miles. I trotted back to them and said "So what's next?"

"Next we are going to practice archery."

"Ugh I've never tried archery and I don't think I'll be too good."

"Well we're still going to do it whether you like it or not."

"Yes sir."

We went to a large stand and grabbed a bow. He pointed to a target about fifty yards away, stood on his hind legs, pulled the bow back and let go. The arrow hit the target not in the center but close. I was shocked when he told me to try and hit it. I grabbed the bow and arrow stood on my hind legs, holding my breath i pulled the bow back then let go. The arrow flew and hit far to the right of the target. He had me do this for thirty minutes and i only hit the target twenty times and not even close to the center. Luna who was watching trotted up to me and asked "May I see the bow real quick?"

I hoofed her over the bow and she grabbed an arrow. She stood up real quick pulling back on the bow and released. My jaw dropped when i seen she didn't just hit a target, she hit a target in the center that was one hundred yards away. She hoofed me back the bow and trotted back to where she was watching. Laughing in embarrassment i said "Can we move on to something else i really don't think I'll make any progress."

"Yeah that would be a good idea. C'mon lets go to sword training."

We trotted to a different section of this huge area with a whole bunch of wooden pony dummies were standing up. there were a lot of guards training here already. They were all practicing one type of attack. Shining armor then said to me "This is where you will be training and taking classes for different sword techniques."

We continued and went on to the obstacle course "This is where you will train on moving quickly over different types of obstacles."shining armor continued.

We continued to the agility course where he said "Now this is similar to the obstacle course but is focused purely on speed and agility, you will be able to run through this set course dodging any object that comes in your way and get to that point up there."

He pointed to a large cylinder at the end of the course with stairs that led to the ground. We then went to the center of the whole area where there was the arena. It wasn't that large compared to the other sections of the area but it was still pretty big. Shining armor then said "Now this is where we put two ponies against each other to spar."

We finished and started walked back to the barracks. "So you've tried two of the four training. But those were just warm ups this is your actual schedule." Shining armor said when we arrived back at the barracks

He hoofed me a sheet of paper which had a list of training exercises. It started with at six O'clock do as many miles possible in thirty minutes, then I will practice archery for thirty minutes, next i will attend a sword training class for two hours. Complete the obstacle course four times in a hour, complete the agility course within ten minutes four times within a hour and a half, back to archery for an hour, finishing off with a five mile gallop, then i will have guard duties for two hours. "This will go on for three months" I thought to myself as i looked in surprise at the list.

Shining armor then said as i finished reading my schedule"Now since you woke up late and did the archery and the gallop, you will start off today with your lessons in sword training. I have to head back to my royal duties so continue your training."

After he left i asked Luna "So Princess are you going to go to?"

"Yes but how about everyday i will come by to help you with your archery?"

"That sounds good. Goodbye princess" I said as Luna trotted away

I continued with my training, the sword exercises were just basic maneuvers like a basic stance and basic attacks. I have to say the obstacle course was way harder than expected, it looked so easy i mean crawling under a large net then jump over a couple of small walls into a slide under another wall with the bottom gone. I am not use to this at all, the agility course was also very tough. While galloping up a slope there are things you have to run around and objects that try to knock you off on top of that your timed it's really tough. At least guard duties aren't hard they just have me patrol through the hallways.

**1 ****Week****Later**

It's been a week since I've become a royal guard in training, and everyday so far Luna has been with me for my archery training. I really feel that we are getting closer together, but something feels weird when I'm around her I don't know how to explain it, it's a hot feeling coming from inside me. Enough with that i had just finished my training for today and was doing my regular guard duties until Shining armor ran up to me and said "You are needed for something in the throne room."

Confused i asked "Really do you know what for?"

"I don't know honestly they just sent me to get you."

"OK i will get going then." I saluted then trotted off

I knew where the throne room was i just never been inside and was a bit nervous for what is to come. I trotted up to the large double doors and was about to walk through until the guards stopped me and said in unison "You there you are not permitted to go into the throne room."

Shining armor trotted next to me and said "Don't worry he is allowed to go in by orders of the princesses."

The guards backed up a few steps then opened the doors for me and shining armor. As we walked in the doors closed behind us, I looked up ahead and saw the three ponies at the top of the stairs at the end of the room. Princess Luna was on my left, a large white Alicorn with a long flowing colorful mane and tail is who I'm going to guess is princess Celestia. I've never met her before and she is very beautiful pony too. The pony on the right was a pink Alicorn slightly smaller than Luna with a long pink purple and yellow mane, I don't know who that pony is but I'm going to assume that's another princess.

I trotted to the bottom of the stairs and Princess Celestia began to speak "Blazing shadows I have summoned you here to give you a special mission. One Month ago we sent ten guards to infiltrate and recover data on the Nightmare rebellion, but last week nine guards have all been killed."

In shock I said "But how, how were they all killed in one week."

Luna then took a step forward and said "I have a feeling that there is a pony that has infiltrated the royal guards, but it's just an assumption."

Celestia replied "Anyways I need you to find this last guard and get him back."

"But how am i to find this guard? And shouldn't he back here in Canterlot?"

"He was a Lunar guard that has gone rogue after getting into a fight with some Celestial guards two weeks ago."

"OK i understand that, but there are Lunar and Celestial guards?"

"Getting off track but yes after graduating from royal guard training there are two choices either become a Lunar guard or Celestial guard."

"That's cool I'm going to become a Lunar guard then, if it let's me get closer to Luna." I thought to myself. "So what's this guards name?"

"His name is Shadow horn a unicorn. We had recently found out that he has been in a southern area in the Mild West, so that's where you will be sent."

"Yes Princess is there anything else before I leave?"

"Only that you should be ready for anything and be on your guard at all times."

I bowed down and replied "Yes princess."

"I have a carriage ready for you outside the castle that will take you to the area where you shall start searching. Now go get ready for your departure"

I left the throne room and went to the barracks where I found Cerberus laying down tired from his training. I got a bag of dog food, and the three bowls and put it into a saddle bag which i placed on their back. We left the castle to find Luna waiting by the carriage. As I trotted up to her she said "Blaze i just came by to tell be careful while you are there."

Her horn started to glow and a saddle bag flew onto me. "Here are some Supplies that i have prepared for you."

"Thanks Princess, I appreciate it."

"I thought i told you to call me Luna didn't I?"

"I'm sorry Luna."

"It's not a problem, I'm just messing with you. Anyway I want you to have this good luck charm."

Again Luna's horn began to glow and a necklace with a Crescent moon on it was placed on my neck. I pulled Luna into a hug and said "Thank you I love it."

I didn't realize it but she was blushing as she said "Glad you like it."

"I gotta go, goodbye Luna I'll be back." I said as i boarded the carriage with Cerberus patiently waiting for me. The carriage took off and headed towards the southwest. The ride took forever, it was at least a nine hour flight i can't imagine how long it would've taken if i were to walk. After letting us off the Pegasi flew off.

We were in the center of some small town so i decided to go to the nearest building and knock on the door. A yellow pony with a red mane answered the door and I asked "Do you know if there is a pony by the name of Shadow horn in this town?"

She replied "Sorry but i don't why do you ask?"

"I have been asked by princess Celestia to find this pony."

"Idiot! Why did I just say that" i thought to myself. "Well if you are looking for somepony why not try town hall." the pony said kindly

"OK thank you." i said as i trotted to town hall

I noticed the town hall was a lot smaller then in Ponyville. When i walked in i seen a lot of eye's were focused on me and Cerberus. I trotted up to the counter and asked "Excuse me i was wondering if there is a pony here named Shadow horn?"

The Stallion behind the counter replied after looking through a book "No but there was somepony by that name that stayed a night here two days ago, he headed east to another town. It's about an hours trot from here."

"OK thank you for your help."

"Now I gotta trot to another town *sigh* fine this is going to be a long mission." I said to Cerberus as we left.

**A****/****N****: ****So ****that****'****s ****chapter**** 11 ****hope ****everypony ****enjoyed ****it****. ****Review, ****Favorite ****and ****Follow****.**


	12. My Mission

**My ****New ****Pony ****Life**

**Chapter**** 12: ****My ****Mission**

After thirty minutes of traveling east I decided to rest for a while because Cerberus was starting to pant. I stopped and said "Are you really already tired?"

They shook their heads and started panting and licking their faces. I realized what they were doing and said "OH! You guys are thirsty, I'm sorry I didn't notice. Give me one moment."

I sat down and pulled three bottles of water from my pack. Then used my magic to grab their bowls and placed them on the floor. Using my magic I then grabbed the water bottles and filled up each bowl. Since they were having something to drink I decided to have a full meal for us. I searched through the pack Luna had given me and found seven wrapped daisy burgers a couple of bottles of water and two bottles of apple cider it had a label from some ponies named the Flam, Flim brothers or something.

I was delighted to have a daisy sandwich, as I used my magic to grab three more bowls from Cerberus's saddle bag I pulled a bag a dog food to fill them up. I sat down and pulled out the daisy burger while Cerberus went to eat their food. We finished and I put everything back into the bag and started off again.

About forty five minutes later we finally made it to the next town I went straight into the building in the center of town. It was just the same as the last town but they told me to head north. After traveling for another ten minutes we found a random building in the middle of nowhere. I decided we should check it out just in case he might be there.

As we walked in I realized that this was a bar. I walked up to the counter and asked the stallion behind the counter "Hey did a pony by the name of Shadow Horn come through here."

The stallion said in a rough voice "Buy something and I will answer anything you want."

Annoyed I replied "Really? Fine dude give me a bottle of water then."

"Two bits."

As I looked through my saddle bag i found a bag that had two hundred bits in it. "Thank you Luna." I thought to myself as I pulled two bits from the bag and hoofed it over to the stallion. He then said "There has only been three new ponies here so far."

"OK so do you know if any of them are unicorns."

"Two were unicorns and one was an Earth pony."

"Do you know where they went?"

"Well one unicorn is still here right over there." He pointed to a unicorn sitting in the corner. The unicorn had a grey coat with a spiky black and crimson mane and tail. "Also the other two ponies left together about ten minutes ago."

"So do you know anything about that unicorn?"

"Nothing except he prefers vodka, and that he's pretty quiet. I mean this is exactly what he said when he came up to me "Vodka" then walked to the table over there after paying."

"OK thanks for the help."

I walked over to the table this unicorn was sitting at the table and said "Hello are you Shadow Horn?"

I looked at the pony's eyes and noticed that they were grey. He didn't say anything he just took a drink of his vodka. I thought to myself "This can't be the guy theres no way a blind pony would be a Lunar guard."

As I was about to turn around he said "Your eyes tell me that you are a kind protecting pony, but there is a twist there is evil. I don't understand it, it is unlike anything I've seen before. I don't know if I should trust you or kill you on the spot."

"Oh so you can see. And what do you mean kill me on the spot?"

"I can see fine it's the color of my eyes which make me seem blind."

"Anyway I have been sent by Princess celestia to find you and bring you back to equestria."

"Why?"

"Because you have information on the Nightmare Rebellion."

"Why doesn't she ask any of the other nine guards she sent?"

"Because they all were killed before they gave her the information."

His eyes opened in surprise and said "How, who?"

"That's just it they were killed but we don't have a slight knowledge of who did it. That's why I was sent here to find you and bring you back to Equestria."

He sat there for a while and thought then said "Fine I'll go, but i don't like it one bit it just doesn't seem right, how did they all just die?"

"like I said we have no clue, but it seems too convenient to be a coincident" I said trying to bring him up to date.

"So it was a murder by the nightmare rebellion?"

"Most likely. That's why we need you back, you have knowledge about them. Now since you decided lets go."

"let's go."

He stood up and I noticed his Cutie Mark was a snake with a lightning bolt wrapped around it. I was going to ask him but he walked past me and said "We head north-east."

I was surprised he didn't ask about Cerberus, actually he didn't at all for most the time we traveled. Trotted north-east until it was night time when I decided to make a camp to rest at for the night. There was some vegetation growing so I decided to break off tree branches and use it for a fire. After I collected the wood and set up a place to sleep for us I asked "Hey do you have anything metal on you like a knife or something?"

He held out his hoof and I realized that he was wearing steel tipped hooves. I grabbed a rock and quickly smacked the steel, as sparks flew out I enlarged them to make a flame and start the fire. Both Cerberus and Shadow Horn fell asleep but I was restless for the night. I stood awake watching the moon and stars, I picked up the necklace I was wearing and held it up high. I had just held it back to my chest smiling as I knew what I was going to do when I get back to equestria. While watching the stars I slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning at the break of dawn Shadow Horn was already packing. I slowly got up and used my magic to start wrapping up the supplies we had left out. I had a bad feeling after a while, as I finished packing I said lowly while trotting past Shadow Horn "Shadow watchout theres someone watching us."

He replied "Yes I've felt it since I had gotten up."

As we were about to leave a pony jumped from a nearby tree quickly drawn his sword and lunged forward at Shadow. I created a sword and blocked the attack. The pony jumped back and I took a good look at him. He had a black coat with a black spiky mane and tail. His eyes were a golden color, and he was a unicorn. As I charged forward to attack another pony jumped down from the tree and landed on my back, I quickly grabbed the pony by their side and flung them to the unicorn.

As the unicorn caught the pony i took a look at her, She was an Earth pony with a white coat. She also had a long flowing brunette with blonde highlights mane and tail, and her eyes are a light orange color. As she looked at the unicorn her eye color changed to a pink color. Shadow ran right next to me and asked "You OK?"

"Fine get ready."

The Unicorn was very fast and agile the Earth pony was fast but not nearly as fast as the Unicorn. The Unicorn ran straight for Shadow again while the Earth pony ran towards me. The unicorn slid past me and tried to attack Shadow from underneath him but Shadow jumped up and bucked the blade with the steel hooves. The earth pony ran up to me, oddly she was able to turn her front hooves into blades as she got close to attack. Her attacks were extremely fast I couldn't do anything except dodge. I waited for her to attack one more time and blasted myself backwards

I looked over to shadow and saw he was running towards the unicorn. When he got close he pulled back his hoof and jabbed it into the unicorns side, as he was hit the unicorn was shocked by lightning and gave out a shout. The Earth pony looked over to him and yelled "SILVER!" and dashed towards him.

I ran in front of her and her eyes turned red as she turned her hoof into a blade again and lunged at me. I jumped out of the way and she kept running for the Unicorn who i'm guessing is Silver, but stopped as he quickly got up and grabbed Shadows hoof and flipped him to the ground while he stood over him with his blade about to stab him. I gave a quick loud whistle and Cerberus jumped from where he was waiting for my call and knocked over this silver character and pinned him down, Scorch with one hoof in his mouth Gadget with another hoof in his and Ace with his mouth at the throat. The Earth pony again started to go towards the unicorn, I quickly made a dome around her with an exit leading toward me and said "Stay right there or he dies right now!"

Her eyes turned from a red to light blue color as she fell to the floor. I then absorbed the dome and trotted over to the Unicorn pinned down by Cerberus. Shadow Trotted next to me and I asked "OK, now that this is settled who are you?"

He didn't say anything so I then said "Who do you work for?"

Nothing again so I walked over to the Earth pony and said "Come with me I give you my word we won't hurt you. But no promises if you try to fight back. Deal?"

She nodded and walked back to the Unicorn pinned to the floor. I then proceeded to ask this Earth pony questions "Who are you."

She looked at the Unicorn then looked at me and said "My name is Claire."

"OK Claire who is this colt on the floor?"

Again she looked at the unicorn then back towards me and said "His name is Silver."

Shadow Horn walked up to Silver and stared at him and said "Why did you do it?"

At a moments notice Claire turned her hoof into a crossbow and launched a branch at the heads of Cerberus. They quickly backed off, Silver pushed himself under Cerberus flipping them onto shadow as Claire Jumped onto my back with blades on each hoof pointed at my throat. I was thinking off a way to get out of this situation and remembered something, I had discovered a trick with my personal fire during my few days of training and was going to use it. I slowly leaked out the fire onto the floor and moved it behind us, then created a large hole and quickly created another right under my hoofs. I fell in and jumped out the other hole, as soon as I came out I absorbed it and quickly I created a large pair of wings to push myself at a great speed towards them.

Silver moved Claire out the way to face me head on. I absorbed my wings, created a sword and swung my sword at silver. Silver at the same time ran towards me with his blade ready. We clashed with a big gust of wind coming from both of us. He eventually started to push me back then dropped his sword. I stumbled forward as he dropped to the floor and grabbed his sword and swung at my back hoof. Before it hit Shadow stomped on it, again shocking Silver. I jumped back and Shadow said walking by me "He's mine." Claire who has been watching ran to me and again started to attack. Following her I created two blades at the end of my hooves and started attacking.

*******Third ****person ****point ****of ****view*******

With every attack that Shadow Horn threw there was a small visible shock of lightning that came out of his hoofs. Shadow said as he back up after dodging an attack by silver "Why are you doing this I know you don't want to anymore, so why you can stop right now."Silver gave a small surprised look before running up to Shadow Horn. shadow blocked every attack with his hoofs but when he blocked there was no lightning. Shadow then pushed silver's sword out of the way, pulled back his hoof and jammed it right into silver's chest.

Blaze and Claire were repeatedly clashing blades, it was more of a dance than anything else. They spun moving to a different spot then bring their hoofs down for an attack, connecting each blow with each other. Blaze stopped and held his head for he was dizzy but Claire ran straight for his chest. Claire tried to run a blade right through Blaze's chest, but Blaze grabbed her hoof and swung her over himself. Claire as she fell grabbed blaze by his back hooves, swung under him flipping him onto his back and landed on top with a blade touching his throat.

Shadow after pushing back Silver said "Again if you don't like killing why do you do it?" Silver then ran forward tackling shadow to the floor, picked up his blade and was about to swing downwards. Shadow then said "Is killing me gonna satisfy you or will you kill more after me?" Silver then rushed his blade downward, just to hit the ground next to Shadows throat he turned to Claire and said "This is enough."

Claire replied "What do you mean?"

"I'm done being an assassin. I can't handle it anymore, get off of him Claire."

*******Blaze****'****s ****point ****of ****view*******

Claire moved off of me and I got up, I trotted over to Shadow and Silver. Silver got up off of shadow and pulled him up to his hoofs. fell backwards and landed on Cerberus and said "Why didn't you help much you only did one thing?"

Cerberus whined and I replied "Nah it's OK but you just need to know when to help out instead of standing there like an idiot."

Claire looked at us and said bowing her head a bit "We're sorry we had orders to find ten different ponies and assassinate them. Our battle with you two has shown us that it was wrong and again we are sorry."

Breathing heavily I said "I forgive you but you have to pay for what you did to all those guards. Shadow got anything?"

"Yes actually I do. You two must join the royal guards and give us all information."

"Whoa Join the royal guards! isn't that a bit much? I mean like wouldn't that lead to future problems?"

"No I think that they will be fine."

"It's your decision not mine so if anything happens your fault. Just sayin."

I got up off of Cerberus and trotted in front of Silver and Claire then said "OK now that we got that cover let's have proper introduction." I held out my hoof "Name's Blazing Shadows call me Blaze."

Claire walked grabbed my hoof and replied "Claire nice to meet you."

Silver grabbed my hoof and said "Silver."

"Nice to meet you both, this way."

"Now that this is settled I have one question." Claire said

"What is it."

"Is that a Cerberus."

"Ya he's only about four or five months old."

Claire's eyes turned a yellowish green color and she said "Wow he's as large as me and he's still a puppy. Wow how big will he get?"

"Well a friend told me he would possibly be as large as normal sized houses."

"Wow."

*Why do I have to go through this with everypony I meet when i'm with Cerberus? It get's annoying.* "So, I think we should set up a little lunch because honestly that made me hungry didn't it towards you guys."

They nodded and I started to rummage through my bag I pulled out four daisy burgers and passed them out. Then pulled out the cider, I gave one to shadow and passed another to Claire as I looked through i remembered that there were only two so I said "Hey silver are you good with water or nothing to drink because there were only two apple ciders."

Claire jumped in with her eyes pink and said "Don't worry I'll share with him."

"OK just in case you do get thirsty here's a bottle of water."

We finished and packed again, I don't know what I feel about these two ponies. I mean I don't trust them for they're past, but I can trust them even though I've known them about twenty minutes. Now I know why Shadow trusts them, they must of just made bad decisions but are really nice ponies.

As we started back to Equestria I took a look at their cutie marks. Silver's was surprisingly a cross hair on a target of a human aimed to it's head while there's a blue sword in its stomach. Claire's was just a golden sword.

We traveled for another two days and I got to know them all a lot better. Shadow is mostly quiet but does talk if he wants to know something. Silver is a strong silent type only talked if there was something important brung up. Claire was the only pony that wasn't quiet she liked to talk more than anypony else. I've also notice that Claire calls Silver "Black Cat" I don't know if that's her nickname for him or something.

We finally entered Equestria and I asked "So does anyone know how to get to Canterlot from here?"

Claire said surprised "You mean you don't Know?!"

Shadow then answered "Let's take the train to Canterlot then we can walk to the castle."

"OK sounds easy enough now... where do we find a train?"

"In a nearby town."

OK let's go I started walking then stopped after a few steps turned around and asked "Where's the nearest town?"

Shadow face hoofed then said "Let me take the lead."

We headed east for a few hours until we saw a town, we entered and went straight for the train station. We had to wait about another three hours before the train came. As we walked in a colt stopped us and said "Where are you all heading?"

"Canterlot." Claire and I said in unison.

"OK that's 50 bits each."

I took out my bag and said "There are only one hundred and ninety-eight bits in there is that OK?"

"I'll let you past but next time pay full price if I see you again."

"Got it"

We all got on the train and I said as I sat down "WOW that was one long mission." as the train left the station.


	13. A Week Off

**A****/****N****: ****Here ****you ****go ****everypony ****chapter**** 13 ****hope ****y****'****all ****enjoy****.**

* * *

**My ****New ****Pony ****Life**

**Chapter**** 13: ****A ****Week ****Off**

It was about dusk by the time the train stopped at Canterlot. Everypony was asleep, Shadow guided us through the streets to Canterlot Castle. We finally made it and were stopped by two night guards. I walked up to them and said while saluting "I am reporting back from my mission in the mild west. Given to me by Princess Celestia herself."

They took a step to the side and we continued throughout the hallway until we ended up at the throne room. When I opened it up there was no one there as I expected so I said to them "Well since they are not here I'll take you to the barracks and we shall get some sleep."

They nodded as I closed the throne room doors. As we started to head down the hall to the barracks we seen Princess luna walking towards us. We walked up to her as I said "Luna I'm back from my mission."

"Oh it's been a couple of days since you left, it's nice to see you back."

"Ya it was a pretty long walk back to equestria."

"I'm sorry you had to walk all that way."

"It's OK at least we made it here fine."

"That's true... hey Blaze do you still have my necklace."

I used my magic to pull it out of the saddlebag and said "Don't worry it's safe, I won't lose it."

"That's good."

I got a shove from behind, as I looked back I realized that I was veering way off track. I quickly said "Anyway I have successfully brought the designated target back."

"That will be very useful but who are these two?"

"Uh these are some ponies that wish to become royal guards, that I found while traveling."

"We don't just accept everypony as a royal guard you know."

"What about me you accepted a complete stranger you never knew existed into the royal guards."

"That was different you were ready to sacrifice your own life just to save me. You didn't know me why would you do that?"

"Well...ugh...umm...OH! You are a Princess and it should be everypony's duty to help you in a time of need."

She got close with a smirk on her face, put her head by mine and said "You don't know why you did it, do you?"

I looked down feeling defeat and said glumly "No not really."

"But see you risked your life for no reason."

"But these ponies risked their lives to help me out."

"How?"

Quickly thinking of something on the spot I said "We were attacked by assassins, turns out that there were five of them. Thats how they were able to kill the guards so fast. But as we were attacked by a nearby town these two came and risked their lives to help us."

"hmm I still don't know about it, I'll have to think about it. You five should head to bed and come by in the morning to talk to my sisters and myself about the information you have brought."

Princess Luna left and I guided the group to the barracks. I gave clair shadow the beds that were available and gave Silver my bed. I slept on the floor leaning on Cerberus, they are surprisingly soft and warm. I thought to myself as I laid on them "Why haven't I slept on you before? I swear when you get bigger you will be my new bed." It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I got them all up early and took them out to the training field. I moved them all to the corner and said "OK everypony we got to do this quickly I completely forgot. Claire silver you need to give Shadow all your info on the Nightmare rebellion."

Claire responded "Actually we don't know much all we know is that the pony in charge has other ponies talk for them. And is in an unknown area in the world."

"That's good enough Shadow you got that?"

He responded with a "Hmph" as he nodded. "OK then that means we are ready lets go."

After getting Cerberus I guided everyone back to the throne room where shining armor armor was waiting outside the room. I asked as "So are you waiting for us?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because princess Luna asked me to wait out here for you all. Why do you ask?"

"Because its weird to have someone wait for you like that."

"Whatever let's go."

We walked through the doors and stopped by the stairs. Celestia took a good look at me then said "Now that you have returned, we need to know about the Nightmare Rebellion."

Shadow took a step forward and said "Princess celestia do you have an extra map of equestria. I need one to explain the information I have gathered."

A guard then came by with a very large map. Shadow then used his magic to grab a feather and ink from a nearby table and started drawing on the map. As he drew he said "Well I have found out that they will be dropping off their soldiers south of dream valley, then stableside, Manehatten, hoofington and canterbury. They will make a U shape when they start attacking. But they will start to close it soon after as they get close to canterlot. So I think if it comes to it we can escape in the small opening in their attack, and have all citizens escape through before they attack."

He drew out the plan of attack on the map. I looked at this and I was surprised at how the formation was. It was a large scale attack on us and honestly I don't know how we will fight back this army. After Celestia studied the map a bit she said "Is this all you have?"

"No they have been planning on attacking the day of nightmare night in two years. Also no one has seen the leader of the rebellion. The pony's location is unknown, also the pony sends others messages to speak to the army."

"Hmm it's not much but it is very valuable. What we need to start now is sending signups for the army to all cities towns and villages in equestria. Please leave now I must talk to my sisters."

As we started to leave I looked at shining armor going towards them. I stopped him and said "Why are you going towards them she said to leave."

"Well i want to talk to my wife." he replied

"Your wife?"

"Princess cadence."

My jaw dropped as he started towards the three princess. I thought to myself as I left the room "Wow I didn't know that he was married to a princess no one ever speaks of it." I looked at everyone who were staring at me and said "What why are you staring at me like that?"

Claire then said "What are we to do now?" while Silver nodded his head

"Well I guess I can have you guys train with me."

We continued with my regular training schedule. Until after the sword training Shining armor came by and said "You three here you are."He handed them all a sheet with a schedule on it. Claire read hers out loud, then Shadow. After Shadow read his Silver said "Same thing."

Claire eyes turned red as she took both Silvers and Shadows and read them. She took Shadows schedule while giving him her own and said as her eyes turned pink "Now we can train together Silver."

I left the group to head to the obstacle course until I seen Shining armor trotting by. I stopped him and said "Hey I have an important favor to ask."

"Sure what is it."

"Well Twilight told me that you have very powerful protection magic."

"Ya what about it?"

I whispered to him for a couple minutes and he said "I can do that, I think thats nice of you to do. Oh yeah wanna head back to ponyville with me tomorrow?"

"Wait I can leave, don't I have to train here?"

"I will be staying there for about a week, so I will just tell them that I will take you for special training while I'm there."

"If you say so, I'm going then."

"Ok see you in the morning tomorrow."

"C'ya." I replied as he left and I continued to my training for the day.

* * *

I doing my daily routine of guarding the grounds of the Canterlot castle. I was on the outer wall overlooking the what seemed like the world when I noticed that it was getting dark fast. I started to stare at the few stars that were out and started to think. Lost in thought thinking of everything thats happened until Luna startled me by saying "Whatcha thinking about Blaze?" right behind me.

"Oh just everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Just everything that I've done in my life and everything that will happen."

"You seem a little stressed out you need a break."

"What do you mean? Like take a break from my guard duties?"

"Exactly, you should go somewhere to recuperate."

"You know Shining Armor has asked me to join him when he goes to ponyville tomorrow."

"Let me guess the special training thing again. Isn't it."

"You know about it?"

"Sadly yes it isn't the first time he's tried to pull something off like that. But it's fine you can go"

"Wow really Shining how would you try that again?" I thought to myself. I stared at her blindly, I was thinking to ask her the question until "BLAZE!" Luna yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking about things."

"What kind of things?" She said getting closer

I took a deep breath and said slowly my voice shaking a bit "Lu..Luna will you... go with me somewhere saturday?"

"What do you mean somewhere?"

"Thats a secret I have planned for saturday."

"OK I get that but why saturday?" she said smiling at me in a different way than usual. It was making me melt when I looked at her.

"I don't know it just seems like the right day." I responded not sure why she acted like that.

"OK then I will get going."

"By the way meet me in front of ponyville at around 8 O'Clock."

She gave the same smile and trotted off leaving me a bit melted as she walked away. I just continued on with my duties thinking about why she smiled at me like that. I passed by Claire and Silver, then claire asked "What are you thinking about Blaze?"

"Can I ask you something, is there anything special about saturday?"

Claire's eyes turned pink and she replied "You didn't know? It's Hearts and hooves day."

I then thought "Hmm Hearts and... Hooves... Oh...My...God. Don't tell me it's like Valentines day or something. And I asked Luna to go out somewhere with me, I didn't want to like a whole date I just wanted to like go so something I don't know. Now Since it is on that day I actually have to make plans for this date I hope she doesn't think any less of me for asking." I continued to wonder as I passed Claire and Silver. I switched shifts with a Lunar guard as I entered the training area again. I went to the barracks and fell asleep shortly after.

I had a rude awakening of Cerberus jumping on the bed. That hurts, hes already bigger than me and like almost double my weight. I heard a familiar voice say "Thanks Cerberus, that was a funny awakening. Anyway time to

get up we're heading out in half an hour"

"...W...y." is all I could make out as Cerberus crushed me. I was eventually able to push them off of me and say "Why did you put him on me... OH shining armor."

Shining Armor stood before me and replied "Yeah that was funny but we should get going."

Annoyed I said "How was that funny? I could've died."

"Just the expression on your face as he jumped on you."

"OK whatever lets go."

I took a few items and put them into a saddle bag which I put on Cerberus. I then went to the front of the castle with Shining armor and Cerberus. We got on our carriage and I said as I sat down "Oh it's going to be nice to see them again."

"What it hasn't been that long since you've left."

"I know it just feels like a long time since I've seen them last... Oh yeah there's something I want to ask."

"What's that?"

"When are the signups for the Equestrian army supposed to be sent across Equestria?"

"Those will be sent on sunday."

"OK I just wanted to know. And one last thing."

"What?"

"Is it ready?"

"It will be ready in about two days, so see me on friday and I will be ready to do it."

"Good to know."

We started talking about what is to come in the next two years. We talked about different plans to stop them until I realized something. I then said "I know of someone who is extremely strategic. He is a good friend of mine actually, lets go see him while we are in ponyville."

"OK that seems good."

We landed and we thanked that pegasi carrying us, then continued to the library. I bursted in and yelled "I'm home!" following my lead Cerberus started barking. From another room we heard books falling and somepony yelled "OK QUIET! Dear sweet Celestia what was with that noise?" She said walking into the room.

"Fine if you want us to leave we will go." I said with a smirk turned around looking at the confused shining armor. I quickly whispered to him "Dude play along."

Shining armor then understood and said while turning around "Yeah I guess we will head back to canterlot. And I wanted to see my sister for whom I haven't seen in a long time."

I stopped him and said "Too much acting."

Twilight already bothered replied "Fine come on in."

We walked in and she offered something to drink, we both declined and we all sat on the couch. I said as we sat down "So anything special happen since I left around two weeks ago?"

"No not really just a regular days nothing big happened."

It was silent for a few second until shining armor broke it and said "So Twi we will be spending a few nights if that's alright."

"well thats going to be a problem I don't think I will be able to have both you stay at the same time, theres just not enough room."

"Well I can ask Fluttershy if I can stay for the week." I responded

"OK that's fine."

I felt my shoulder it started to give a real bad pain. I then asked Shining Armor "Hey you got a couple of bits I wanna head to that spa I've seen it a couple times but I've never been there. It's not my kinda thing but it seems I need it right now."

"Thats actually not a bad Idea we should all head there, just to relax for a day." Twilight said excitedly

"I'm okay with it." Shining replied

"It's decided then, I will go get Orion, AJ and Fluttershy, you two get the rest and we will meet in front of the spa."

They nodded and I left towards fluttershy's building. I reached Fluttershy's and knocked on the door, when she opened the door she gave a quick squeal and shut the door. I sighed then said "Fluttershy it's me Blaze."

She slowly opened the door and looked up at me from the floor. She gave another squeal, opened the door, pushed me to the floor and hugged Cerberus while saying "OH look how big you got you were really scary standing over Blaz... BLAZE! Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean t..."

"It's fine really I just came by to ask if you wanted to go the spa." I seen angel stick his head out the door with a angry face on him then said "And bring angel he would love to have a nice massage." He smiled and hopped on my back.

"Well if angel wants to go then I guess I'll go to."

"That's the spirit now lets go get Orion then AJ, K?"

She nodded as we left. Getting to Orion was easy and convincing him to come was even easier. So he joined us to go get AJ. We walked for fifteen minutes before reaching sweet apple acres. I noticed AJ laying under a tree with her hat tilted over her face. I slowly walked up and shook her, she blew her hat which fixed on her head and said "Whatcha want fellas. Oh hey sugarcube how was canterlot."

"It was fine I'm on a vacation so I was wondering if you wanted t' head to the spa with us and everyone else."

"Sure thing sugarcube."

After about another fifteen minute walk we were at the front of the spa. The whole gang was there, Pinkie, dash, Rarity, Twilight, Armor, Orion, AJ, Shy, Angel, Cerberus and me. As we ordered for the whole group everyone did there own things. Rarity took Twilight to get mud masks, Pinkie and AJ were having a conversation about the mud in a mud bath that they were in. Rainbow dash took a nap on a chair outside with sunglasses on while the rest of us had massages. It felt amazing the pony that was doing it was named aloe a pink earth pony with a light blue mane and tail, I think the other was her sister a light blue pony with a pink mane and tail. As she was massaging my back she asked in a nice voice "Sir would you like to me to massage your cutie mark, I am to ask every customer."

"Ya sure why not."

"Uh Blaze I wouldn't." Shining Armor said

"Why n... ugh."

She started massaging it, it felt amazing again but I couldn't help getting aroused. I couldn't say anything except breathe heavily until finally I let out a long moan then covered my mouth. Shining Armor laughed and said "Your cutie mark is a sensitive spot on a pony, it's a way to start for certain activities."

After our massage I let Cerberus have one while everypony got in a hot tub. They separated the colts from the mares so, shining armor, angel, Orion and me were in one while the girls were in another. I sat there and said "Isn't this suppose to be a hot tub it's barely even warm?"

"I don't know about you but it's hot enough Blaze." Orion replied

"Let me heat this up more. Move out the center angel."

My fire came out my hoof and flew into the air then came back down in the center of the tub. It bounced of the water and flew straight back to me. I then said "Ahh much better see now it's hot...where did you guys go?"

"We jumped out cause the waters literally boiling!" Shining said angrily

"What no."

"Look at the water then."

I took a look and seen that there were bubbles coming up from the water as well as steam. I didn't care I just laid there until TSS, they had dropped a bucket of ice into the water. The water instantly got warm again and I gave up and went with it. Cerberus finished their massage and slowly walked into the water and sat right next to me. Orion said after a bit of relaxing "You know their almost twice your size now Blaze."

"Yeah they have been growing even faster than before soon they won't be able to sleep inside the barracks."

We all talked for another hour before we finally got out of the hot tub. We all left afterwards and I stopped fluttershy and angel and asked "Fluttershy i was wondering if I can spend the week at your house?"

"Oh sure thing I have a guest bedroom just in case someone needs a place to stay."

I thought to myself "Really she had a spare bedroom this whole time and no one mentioned it." I followed them back to her cottage and she led me to the room I will be staying in. The rest of the day was normal I helped fluttershy with taking care of the animals for the rest of the day and went to sleep that night.

* * *

**A****/****N****: ****Sorry ****I****'****m ****a ****little ****late ****with ****this ****one ****I ****had ****no ****time ****with ****my ****studying ****with ****exams ****and ****everything****.**


	14. Showing My True Feelings

A/N: Hope you guys liked last weeks chapter and are ready for this weeks.

* * *

**My ****New ****Pony ****Life**

**Chapter**** 14: ****Showing ****My ****True ****Feelings**

I woke up early the next morning and made breakfast for Fluttershy and fed Cerberus. Afterward I helped Fluttershy feed all her animals. After a while I got a bit bored and went on a walk with Cerberus. Because I am suppose to be training I decided why not do something to train. I looked at Cerberus and said "OK since we are not training in Canterlot we will train here got it? So i have decided to have a long run. More of a race but it still will help."

They nodded their heads and got ready. "Hold on I didn't even say where we were racing to."

Something then crashed in front of us and a familiar voice said excitedly "Did you say RACE! I'm totally in."

As the dust cleared Rainbow Dash stood in front of me looking as boastful as ever and I said "Hey Dash, well I was saying that we should do some training while we are here so i decided to have ra..."

"Can I join I'll show you who's fastest pony in Ponyville."

"You've already shown me remember?"

"Yeah I guess i did... But I still want to be a part of it!"

"Fine but you have to be on the ground Running not Flying!" I spoke loudly

"OK but it doesn't matter you're still gonna get your butt kicked."

"Anyway OK We are going to Run around the outside of Ponyville until we reach Sweet Apple Acres, tap the barn then run the other way around the outside of Ponyville until we get here. Who ever makes it back here and touches the cottage first wins."

She nodded and got ready, then Cerberus and I got ready. I then said "ON MY MARK... GET SET..."

"GO!" Rainbow yelled taking off. I then jumped forward and started running as fast as I could. Within a few seconds I was right behind her, within another few seconds Cerberus passed us both. For another three minutes I was next to rainbow Dash and we were right behind Cerberus, until Cerberus started to gain even more speed and started getting further out of sight. I pushed even harder to get ahead of Rainbow Dash, Unlucky for me she did the same. She said as she past me "You're pretty good but not even close to beat me."

She then gained even more speed and was close to Cerberus. "OH OK then i guess I'm going to have to make things interesting." I thought to myself. I had flames come out the back of my legs so i can gain speed. Twenty five minutes later the barn was in sight while i was next to Cerberus and Rainbow was close behind. Cerberus noticed me and surprisingly gained even more speed, when they reached the barn they ran sideways on it so they wouldn't lose speed, hopped off then ran away. I touched it and started running, I heard Rainbow yell from behind me "AHH! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!"

I laughed at her until something knocked me over. When I looked up I seen Rainbow doing a raspberry then flew off. I then said with a evil smile on my face "Oh that's how it's going to be, fine I'll play your game then."

I created wings and took off seeing Rainbow in my sight still pretty far away. I made flames come out my wings to give me even more speed. A minute later I was next to her, I then grabbed her hoof and pulled her back behind me and I did a raspberry, she looked at me with a frustrated look and took off even faster passing me again. I put my hooves back and made fire come out of them too and started to feel weird as I came up next to Rainbow dash. Slowly my body started to become engulfed in flames. I seen Cerberus close ahead of us with the Cottage in site, Rainbow Dash and me were neck and neck. I finally had become completely engulfed in flames until BOOM! A white ring followed by a ring of fire surrounded me. I was amazed until BOOM! Another white ring followed by a rainbow surrounded Rainbow Dash. The sonic booms collided and both me and Rainbow dash were blown to the side as we reached the cottage.

I was on the verge of unconsciousness, I was leaned onto something and seen Rainbow Dash across from me knocked out on the floor. I noticed there was a long opening from where I was sitting to where the cottage steps are, the same was with Rainbow Dash. I was trying to get up but couldn't move when I seen Cerberus had touched the cottage and looked around. Fluttershy then came out and said something, I couldn't make it out. When she ran towards me I fell unconscious.

I awoke about an hour later with Fluttershy, Cerberus, Twilight and Orion standing by. I looked around and seen Rainbow dash on another bed next to me and asked weakly "Will she be okay?"

"She's fine but What in the name of Celestia were you doing!?" Twilight spoke angrily.

"We were having race. We reached the cottage which was our finish line I remember two loud sounds and afterwards nothing much."

"That's because you both created a sonic boom! Rainbow Dash with her sonic Rainboom and you with your sonic... I guess it can be called a... Flameboom, with all the flames that came out with it. Anyway they collided and the shock wave hit you both making you lose consciousness. luckily nothing else was damaged because of it."

A second later Rainbow dash started to wake up. After a few moments of looking around she asked "Did I win?"

"I'm going to have to say it's a draw between us but Cerberus won for sure."

"Aww man I wanted to win so bad."

Twilight interrupted "Well this is going to be both your punishments."

A nurse came in and said "You two are mentally fine and are going to be OK but physically you have strained your bodies and should rest until tomorrow."

"What no way!" We said in unison

We both tried to get up but could barely move. I couldn't even move my hoof, all i could move was my head. Twilight then said "You're going to have to stay here until the morning when your bodies are ready and healed."

"Fine." We said in unison again as they left

* * *

**One boring day of doing nothing later**

* * *

"Finally I can move just fine, but a whole day was wasted. Wait Shining Armor said that he will be ready today I should go see him." I thought to myself as I left the hospital. I then started thinking again while walking towards the library. I got real scared when I thought "Oh My God! I've done nothing for this date no restaurant nothing. OK quick i need to think of something... Oh there's that restaurant that's really nice i think she'd like to go. Then i can do that and that." Caught up in my thinking not watching where i was going I walked straight into the door of the library.

I fell backwards and the door opened. Twilight looked down at me confused and asked "Uh.. what just happened to you?"

"I knocked on the door with my face." I joked

She gave out a giggle and led me inside. I then seen Armor sitting down on a couch reading then said as he looked at me "I heard about your stunt yesterday."

"Don't talk about it please."

"Yeah OK so now you've come to do the thing?"

"Yeah then I'm going to need about one hundred bits."

"For what?"

"Well you see I'm going to make reservations for tomorrow at that new restaurant that opened up like a month ago."

"Oh going on a date and let me guess it's going to be for the lucky mare right?"

"Yes." I said a bit annoyed

"Now who is this mare you're going to go out with?" He said before taking a sip of coffee

"Princess Luna."

In a second his coffee flew into the air and fell on the floor while he shot coffee all on a unsuspecting passing Twilight. Catching his breath he said "Princess Luna?! She doesn't date I've never seen her once go somewhere with anypony. Just like Celestia doesn't date."

"I didn't know that. But I asked to go out and do something tomorrow and she accepted."

"I've never known Luna to date. She has never said anything about a love she's had in her one thousand plus years of her life."

"A thousand years? She's over a thousand years old?!"

"Are you serious I thought everypony knew?"

"Well I never uh.. I never was told because my parents were not the talking type whenever I'd ask a question it was always a quick short answer. Because of them I didn't ask too many questions as I grew up."

"I guess that makes sense. But still I'm surprised that she's even going on a date."

"Fine I get it but can we hurry up and move along to the necklace."

"Yeah sure."

Shining armor pulled out two pieces of clear plastic type thing and placed it on the center of the room on the floor. He nodded to me and I took the fire from a nearby candle and a hint of my own fire then directed it towards the plastic on the floor. Before it hit Shining Armors horn glowed and the plastic glew then consumed the fire inside it, changed shape to look like a fireball and sealed off any opening. The flames actually moved around inside so you could see yellow, orange, red and black, just flowing around. It had a hole in one of the spikes that i can put a chain through.

I held it up with magic and said "Wow it looks amazing, how were you able to pull this off?"

"Well thatch a special type of plastic that can bend easily and is really tough so it can go through just about anything and it won't break. Then with my magic I made it fire proof and sealed it off then hardened it. I had to read up on some magic books to remember how to fireproof something."

"Is it safe if you are not around, like it won't melt or anything because the spell would wear off?"

"Nope its permanently fireproof."

"So I have to go get things ready for tomorrow, can I have the bits? I'll be able to pay you back later."

"Yeah i guess it is a pretty important night for you. Eh what the hay here ya go have fun tomorrow." He waved to me while I opened the door to the library.

I said while leaving "Thanks I owe you one."

"No problem." I heard him say as the door closed

I left and ran straight for the new restaurant and reserved a table at 8:15. I paid the Gentle colt and went to another store where I bought a Dark purple chain for the necklace I'm giving her. I know everything now where I'm taking her to eat and the present i will be giving her. All there's left to do is wait and prepare myself and find a place we can go afterward to talk. I spent the rest of my day getting prepared so i wouldn't be nervous.

The next day around twelve in the morning I decided to go find a nice place for Luna and me to go, something with a nice view. I took about three hours to find one and memorize how to get there. I spent the rest of the day getting everything ready making sure nothing would go wrong I even checked on the the restaurant which name is impossible to say and spell at least four times to see if there was nothing wrong. Also went back to Fluttershy's cottage to help put dirt in the spot I destroyed in the incident two days ago.

By eight I was already waiting for her to show up not dressed because i wanted it to be a casual date not fancy, when i started to think "What if she doesn't show and all this preparation was for nothing. Maybe she won't show, I guess Shining Armor was right she doesn't date. She must of accepted to not make me feel bad but just couldn't go through with it."

While all my thoughts were flowing through my head I seen Luna flying above me, she then came down and landed in front of me. She then said "I wanted this to be a casual date so I didn't wear anything special. Good thing you thought the same thing."

"You didn't need to wear anything special you're always beautiful."

She blushed while she tried to hide her face and said "Shall we?"

I motioned towards Ponyville and we started walking side by side while we talked. When we got to the restaurant it was about 8:10, I walked up to the gentle colt looking at the reservation list and said "Reservation for two, I requested an outside table. The reservation name is Blaze."

He read through reservations and found it then said in a french accent while slowly looking up "Ah here you are, reserved for 8:15. Sorry monsieur you are five min..." he paused as he seen me with Luna then continued "Oh yes the table is right this way monsieur. Follow me."

He brought us to the table which had an amazing view of the night sky. Luna and I talked about different things for a couple of minutes before a waiter came out and asked hoofing over menus "What would you be having this evening?"

Luna replied after looking through for a minute "I will be having the daisy and daffodil salad please."

"And you sir?"

"I think i will have the same."

"Yes sir. Now what would you couple be having as you're beverage?"

I replied first this time "I will be having Red Wine please."

Luna then said "I would have some Red Wine also."

He said while bowing to Princess Luna"Yes madam, we will come back in a few minutes with your order."

As he left Luna asked me with a smile "So what made you choose this place?"

"Well it looked very nice and I thought you'd enjoy being outside."

"Hm it is nice and I really like the outside seat."

"I've never been here before so i thought it'd be nice for both of us to have a new experience."

The waiter came back with a large plate on his back and walked up to the table. He slowly slid it off of his back and picked up the two plates and placed them in front of us. He said he will come back with our drinks as he left. We began to start eating and talked after a few bites. The waiter came back and did the same procedures to give us our drinks. Using magic i lifted the glass of wine and said "A toast for this to be a wonderful night."

Luna used her magic to grab the glass,then we clicked glasses together, we both giggled and took a sip. Dinner went well but afterwards while we were walking Luna tripped fell onto me. I a bit surprised said as she laid on top of me blushing "Are you OK Princess?"

"Yeah I just can't handle the wine."

"But you only had two glasses. Here I'll help you walk, just lean on me."

She was smiling leaned on me with her head on my shoulder. We exited Ponyville, I could tell she could walk fine but she kept her head on me. After a short while of walking she asked "Where are we going?"

"This is the surprise I was telling you about."

She looked at me with a warm smile and said "Can i get a hint?"

"Hm, Okay it's a place with a very nice view."

"Hm that's not very descriptive I want another hint."

I looked down at her and said "Sorry you used up your hint you have to wait to see now."

In a cute voice she said "Aw that's not fair, I want to know."

We continued into the Everfree forest talking. We had a nice conversation while we walked, we met a clearing through the forest which revealed a large hill. We continued to the top of the hill to find Cerberus waiting for us. She was a bit confused until I said while pointing "Look out there."

She gasped when she seen the beautiful Lake that shone in the moonlight, it had the reflection of the full moon on it. At the side of the lake there were Moon flowers in bloom that shone white in the light of the moon. I said to her while she looked out "Wait here for a moment."

I walked down to the lake and picked one of the bloomed Moon flowers then walked back up. When I got to her I used my magic to lift the flower up, while putting it in her mane i said "This flower is almost as beautiful as you princess."

She blushed and I motioned towards Cerberus who had laid down in a U shape. I sat down leaned on him, Luna seen and did the same. We laid down she looked up in the stars in wonder. I couldn't help it any more I began to speak. I sat up and looked towards Luna "Meeting you was Fate Luna, becoming your friend was my choice. But I had no control over falling in love with you." she was in shock as I began to sing to her.

_Are __those __your __eyes__, __is __that __your __smile_

_I__'__ve __been __lookin__' __at __you __forever_

_But __I __never __saw __you __before_

_Are __these __your __hooves __holdin__' __mine_

_Now __I __wonder __how __I __could __of __been __so __blind_

_For __the __first __time __I __am __looking __in __your __eyes_

_For __the __first __time __I__'__m __seein__' __who __you __are_

_I __can__'__t __believe __how __much __I __see_

_When __you__'__re __lookin__' __back __at __me_

_Now __I __understand __why __love __is__..._

_Love __is__... __for __the __first __time__..._

I started moving my hoof to her face while she blushed and turned her face away from me and i continued

_Can __this __be __real__, __can __this __be __true_

_Am __I __the __pony __I __was __this __morning_

_And __are __you __the __same __you_

_It__'__s __all __so __strange __how __can __it __be_

_All __along __this __love __was __right __in __front __of __me_

_For __the __first __time __I __am __looking __in __your __eyes_

_For __the __first __time __I__'__m __seein__' __who __you __are_

_I __can__'__t __believe __how __much __I __see_

_When __you__'__re __lookin__' __back __at __me_

_Now __I __understand __why __love __is__..._

_Love __is__... __for __the __first __time__..._

I moved her face to look towards me and I brought out the necklace and showed her then moved closer to her.

_Such __a __long __time __ago_

_I __had __given __up__on __findin__' __this __emotion__..._

_Ever__again_

_But __you __live __with __me __now_

_Yes __I__'__ve __found __yo u__some__how_

_And __I__'__ve __never __been __so __sure_

I slowly placed the necklace around her neck and got even closer.

_And __for __the __first __time __I __am __looking __in __your __eyes_

_For__the__first__time__I__'__m__seein__' __who__you __are_

_Can__'__t__believe__how__much__I__see_

_When __you__'__re __lookin__' __back __at __me_

_Now __I __understand __why __love __is__..._

_Love __is__... __for __the __first __time__..._

"I love you Luna." I slowly leaned in and kissed her passionately. After a couple of seconds of embracing she took a breath and said "I love you too Blaze."

We embraced again for a couple of minutes. She laid on top of me after embracing with her head on my chest while I adjusted myself on Cerberus. We stared at the moon and stars for a long time she then looked up to me, gave me another kiss and said "I love you." I responded "I love you too." I kissed her on the forehead and wrapped my hooves around her, she snuggled into my chest and held my hoof. After another half hour of cuddling together and looking at the stars we slowly drifted of to sleep in the light of the moon.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 14 hope you all liked it. The song I used is _For the first time by Kenny Loggins, I did change only two words just letting everyone know._ Favorite Follow and Review. Thank you.**


	15. Telling My Secret

**A/N: Chapter 14 went well hope you guys like this one.**

* * *

**My New Pony Life**

Chapter 15: Telling my secret

I slowly woke up to the feel of Luna getting up off of me. I didn't move but I watched her as she stood at the peak of the hill. She slowly was lifted into the air as her horn started glow. I watched as the the moon moved away and the sun came up. As she came down to the floor all I could say was "That was beautiful."

Cerberus looked at me then stood up, they stretched and Scorch put his head down to Luna. Luna blushed and said while petting Cerberus "It's nothing, I do it everyday."

"You do something so amazing every day."

"Thanks... and I had a nice night Blaze." She said with a warm smile

"I did too."

I stood up and started to stretch, Luna came up to me and said "I'm sorry I wish i could stay here longer... With you, but I must head back to my sister. She's most likely worried sick."

"I understand you should head back to let her know you're fine."

"I'll take my leave now. Goodbye Blaze I'll see you later."

She walked up to me with a warm smile and kissed me on my cheek, then flew away. I smiled as I walked over to Cerberus, I stood on two hoof and stretched again, then fell backwards. I was still a bit tired so I laid down for another ten I got up, and walked with Cerberus back to ponyville. It took about twenty minutes before we got back to the library. "It seemed so much faster when walking out there yesterday." I thought. When I walked in the library I found Twilight, Shining Armor and Fluttershy waiting for me, they all had a serious look on them, except for fluttershy she looked as timid as always. I looked at them confused and said "What?... Why are you looking at me like that?"

Twilight then said curiously "Fluttershy said you didn't make it back there last night, and I got a message from princess Celestia saying that Princess Luna Wasn't there this morning. Now I have to ask you What did you two do last night?"As twilight mentioned her name Fluttershy started to back up behind the couch.

"Well nothing really happened. I took her to dinner, we talked, we went to the Everfree forest, I gave her the necklace and we slept together."

They all yelled "WHAT!?"

Shining Armor with a serious face started walking to me while saying angrily "What did you do to her?"

I started to blush and said quickly "Nonononono you understood it wrong, I meant we fell asleep together by Cerberus."

He looked at Cerberus and they nodded their heads, he then started backing up while saying "Oh I'm sorry i was thinking something different."

Twilight said blushing "I also thought of something else. But if that is what happened where is Princess Luna?"

As I was about to answer a letter appeared before her, she opened it up and read it out loud it said "My dearest Twilight, Princess Luna has just returned. When I questioned her about what happened, she only said that it was amazing I wish to know what has happened and want you to find out from Blazing Shadows why she came back so late. After you find out I want you to send him to me I want to talk to him. I do fear something of him. Please hurry my faithful student. Signed your teacher Princess Celestia."

Twilight stared at me for a while then said "What does she mean she fears something of you?"

I backed up a bit and said "I don't know what she means at all."

"If you have no idea why are you backing up?" she said in an angry tone.

I stopped walking back and thought to myself "There are many reasons why she should be afraid of me but i wonder which one she's referring to." I then replied to Twilight "I..I can't explain it to you yet I don't know how to go about it."

"Well Princess Celestia told me to find out as much as I can about what happened that night. Let me send her a message then i will take both of us there."

I waited for twilight to send a message to Princess Celestia. After she sent it we waited a few minutes before she said "OK Blaze take a few step towards me."

I walked right next to her and she focused really hard as her horn started to glow. Suddenly with a flash of light we were in the throne room. I Looked around still a bit confused when Twilight flashed away. I noticed Princess Celestia standing in front of me, It felt weird to have somepony taller than me. She was only slightly taller but it still felt odd. She looked at me seriously then said sternly "What have you done with Luna?"

"I have not done anything, I don't know what are you talking about."

"I want to know why she came back this morning and was not there when I raised the sun."

"We didn't really do anything."

"I want to know everything that happened last night, now explain!"

"Fine i'll explain everything." Under my breath i said "Overprotective much?"

I started to explain everything to her bit by bit. Every part of the date she listened carefully. When I finished she said "Blazing Shadows do you truly love my sister, Princess Luna?"

I responded quickly "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"If you are, are you willing to tell her the truth about yourself?"

"Wh... What are you talking about?"

"I've known about the Humans but I have never actually found one. They have a terrible history the killings and slaughterings, the countless wars, murders and suicides take place everyday, It is an evil race but there is still hope for them. As many evils there are, there is good to match. I know some of them had horrible lives and somehow they are sent here for a better life."

"What does this have to do with me?

"I am saying I want you to tell her what you truly are. A human!"

I gave up the act and replied "What I can't do that. I don't know what Luna would think of me if she found out I was an alien from like another dimension or something."

"It's either that or I send you back to earth, your old home."

"No I don't want to go back there... but I don't want to confront Luna."

"Then I have no choice then to put you through a test."

"What kind of te..."

Princess Celestia's horn started to glow and with a flash of light i was gone. I was in complete darkness, i couldn't move because i had no body. suddenly there was a flash of light again.

I awoke in my king sized bed, with the covers next to me messed up. I stood up and did my regular routine. Shower, comb my hair, brush my teeth, then head to the first floor to have the chef make me breakfast. When i got down to the kitchen, I found my best friend already asking for breakfast for all of us, My best friends name was Connor, Connor O'drake.

He had let himself in i guessed and asked for breakfast. Well connor was always taller than me he was 6'2. He usually wore a regular tank top with camo pants, a hood and a bandanna. He had Blue hair, a beard and green eyes, you see Connor wasn't like he was when he was younger. He use to be one of those snotty rich kids but changed drastically, after a while he started becoming less of a rich kid and more of an outgoing type, that loves danger and action. We'd usually spar every week, occasionally up to three times a day

After breakfast I went out back to my workout room. Everyday I workout for at least and hour. About halfway during my workout Connor came out and asked "Dude wanna go a round right now. I'll bet a thousand bucks I can get you pinned on the mat."

"Yeah sure I'll take that bet, a thousand bucks right here."

Connor was taller than me but I was always able to handle him. We moved my training equipment out the way and placed padding on the floor. I started explaining "OK no punches or kicks below the belt and above the neck. you have to pin the other down for five seconds before you win got that."

"Yeah yeah I know this so let's do this."

We shook hands and got ready, we started testing each other first to see who would let their guard down first. I quickly took a step forward and faked a punch and jumped back, Connor let his guard down and tried punching me in the stomach which gave me the opportunity to attack. I spun and kicked him in the side, then grabbed his leg slamming him to the floor. He wrapped his leg around my arm and dragged me down, as my face hit the mat he somehow rolled onto my back pulling my arm to my back.

I broke my arm free and slowly picked myself up. He jumped off of me and i rolled away to get some time to get up. I ran quickly to him, grabbed him by the stomach and slammed him to the floor. He rolled to his feet and started running at me, I tried to punch him in his stomach but he jumped to the side and let out a barrage of punches into my stomach. Before he was able to back up i grabbed his arm and swung him around me smashing him into the floor. I picked him up and dodged a punch he tried to throw then kicked him in the stomach, as he fell over I jumped behind him and held his arms back and put my knees on his shoulders. He then yelled out "AHH! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!"

A picture of a cyan pegasus flashed in my head, catching me off guard he broke his arms free jumped up, spun around and punched me in the stomach leaving me breathless, then spun around and kicked me in the same spot. I fell back to the mat and he continued to let out another barrage of punches into my stomach and chest. I laid down coughing as he put both hands on my shoulders and finished off with "You lose."

I got up after a few minutes and seen Connor collecting his money and said "Man I can't keep doing this if you don't hold back a bit more I mean that kick hurt like hell."

"I was already holding back a bit if I hold back even more I won't win and it's all about winning I really didn't care about this money hell here you can have it back. All i wanted was a good fight and to win, to do that I can't hold back."

An image of a cyan colored pegasus flashed through my head. "Yeah whatever I held back too but you didn't hold back as much as you should of. But why do you remind me of someone I know but can't remember."

We got out of my workout room and we both took a bottle of water from the fridge, I walked to the living room and laid down on the couch. Connor said while walking to the door "Yo dude i'm headin' out see ya later."

I waved my arm up and said "Yeah see ya."

I heard the door close and his motorcycle start up it was about a few minutes before he started to leave. After the noise of the motorcycle was gone the door opened. I didn't look but I already knew who it was, a couple moments later dark blue hair that sparkled like stars in the sky was in front of my face and I got a kiss. Ali was my wife she was about three inches smaller than me. She had on a beautiful dark blue sleeveless dress. She had pale skin but it looked amazing for her. She had light blue eyes that I couldn't stop staring at the first time we met and she wore a necklace with crescent moon on it.

After she broke the kiss she said in a stern voice "Why were you fighting with Connor again you know you both can get hurt seriously?"

"Dammit Connor why tell her?" i thought to myself then said "Is that what he told you? We were seeing who could pin each other to the floor first. No fighting involved."

She gave me a look and said "Oh really is that what it was?" She pulled up my shirt and looked over my body. She started putting pressure on different spots of my stomach and chest until when she touched close to the center of my stomach and I let out a grunt. "You were not fighting hmm?"

I pulled her over the couch, gave her a kiss and said playfully "Oh would you look at that, I guess I was wrong we were fighting." She giggled as she put her head down on my chest. I started to flick through channels on the tv when I heard something. I heard something say "Nightmare night." Something flashed in my head and I couldn't help but go back to the channel. It was something about ponies, but i still couldn't help but watch. Ali said to me "What are you doing this is a show for little girls change the channel to something else. Watch the basketball game that's on now."

Ali urged me to watch something else but I didn't listen. I moved her off of me and stood up, she tried to get me to sit down and at least and focus away from the tv. I watched until I seen a beautiful pony walk out and someone in there said "Princess Luna."

Images flashed through my mind and my head started to hurt, I grabbed my head in pain and fell to my knees. The images kept on flashing and my head started to hurt more and more and i started to scream louder and louder, until i let go of my head and looked up letting my arms hang down, I was silent. Ali scared walked up to me and said "Blaze are you OK?"

She tried to give me a hug but i pushed her back and said "Who are you I don't know you I've never met you before! WHY ARE YOU AN IMITATION OF HER!"

Shocked she said "I... I... I'm your wife, Ali."

I started to think again, I had regained all my memories and thought to myself "Why am I back here on earth! Who is this girl! Wait is this the test Princess Celestia was talking about? If this is the test then i guess it's about which life i'd rather have. Either this life here with a wife and i'm rich so i don't have to work ever again. Or my pony life where there is all my friends and Luna. I've made my decision."

I yelled up in the air "I DON'T CHOOSE THIS LIFE I WANT TO GO BACK PLEASE! I WANT TO GO BACK WITH LUNA, I DON'T WANT TO LIVE A LIE PLEASE!...please."

I waited for something to happen but nothing happened. I waited for about ten minutes, this Ali girl tried to comfort me but I kept pushing away. In anger I started punching the wall screaming "WHY AM I NOT GOING BACK I WANT TO BE WITH HER CELESTIA! LET ME GO I WILL TELL HER! I APOLOGIZE, I'M SORRY I LIED TO EVERYPONY! PLEASE!"

I stopped after my knuckles started to bleed then thought to myself for a bit "What if I can't go back what if i'm stuck here." I got up as quickly as i could and started running around looking through drawers in tables and counters in different rooms. Ali ran to me and said "What are you looking for Blaze?"

"Wheres my gun I have to have a gun!"

I pushed her aside and ran to the second floor I started knocking over stuff in a room and rummaged through the drawers of a desk. When i found nothing I kicked it in anger, it moved and i noticed a box on the floor. I quickly picked it up and opened it, I found a desert eagle with five bullets next to it. I picked it up filled the magazine with the bullets and pulled back the slide to check for the bullet. I put the gun up to my ear and said "If this world doesn't have her then I can't live in it." I seen Ali run to me screaming for me to stop but she was too late, I pulled the trigger. I was in the darkness again and I waited for the light. I waited for what seemed like an eternity before the light came back.

I awoke in a large bed in an unknown room. I let out a moan and rubbed my head, I felt a hoof and started looking over my body, I had regained my pony form again. From my side I heard a familiar voice "Blaze you're awake. Thank celestia you're okay."

I looked to my side and seen Luna standing over me. I yelled out "LUNA!" then pulled her into a passionate kiss. I broke the kiss and said "I'm glad you are here I had a terrible experience." I pulled her back into a long kiss before she broke it and i said "Just know I will always love you Luna."

She pulled away and said "I will to Blaze." She looked up and got embarrassed and tried to hide her face while she blushed. Confused i looked to the other side of the bed and seen Twilight and Princess Celestia standing with a "How cute" type of look. I blushed and pulled up the sheet to cover my face. Celestia then said "My dear sister and faithful student I wish to have a moment with Blazing Shadows."

They both left and Princess Celestia said to me as i stood up "Blazing Shadows you have proven to me that you do love my dearest sister, and are willing to take your own life for her. You have gained my full trust, but I still wish of you to tell Princess Luna what you truly are."

"Yes Princess, but I ask of you to call me Blaze, I prefer it. And was all that a world you made for me, to test me? Or where you showing me what life I could have if you sent me back?"

"It was actually both. I watched you when you found your memories. When you answered which world you wanted to live in I didn't answer to see what lengths you would go through to come back. I stopped the piece of metal that came out of that machine from piercing your head and sent you back here. Now then, Blaze i will get my sister then you shall tell her."

I waited a moment nervous for what is to come. After a few minutes Luna came in and asked "Celestia told me you wanted to tell me something what is it?"

I motioned towards the bed while saying "Come sit with me." We sat down at the edge of the bed and i continued "I have to tell you something important."

"Like what?" She said confused

"You'd love me no matter what right?"

"Of course why?"

"*sigh* What if i told you i wasn't originally a pony?"

"What I don't understand?"

"Luna, I was not a pony when I was born, I was a human."

"A human! But humans are just a legend and you look like a pony to me."

"I grew up on another planet in possibly another dimension, the planet is called earth. I had a horrible life there and died at the age of twenty, about two weeks before Nightmare night. And i woke up in the Everfree forest looking like this. It took about two days before I accepted my new body."

"I don't know how to feel about this."

"I want to say I'm sorry for not telling you before."

"It's OK I think I'll get used to you being a human that became a pony. You're still the same pony i met and the same pony i'm in love with."

I pulled her into a hug and said "Thank you Luna I love you."

Hugging me back she replied "I love you to."

We stood up and walked out the room then I asked "Wait who's room is that?"

"Oh That's Celestia's room why?"

"It's just it's so big and bright. and I like how her bed was shaped and colored like her cutie mark."

"Mine is just the opposite aside it being big and my bed is just the same it has my cutie mark on it too."

My stomach started to growl and I said to Luna "Want to go get something to eat I haven't eaten all day."

"Yes that sounds good. Let's go to the dining room to get something."

After ten minutes of talking and eating later, we started walking to the training room. As we got to the doors she said to me "I'm going to be tired tonight."

"How come?"

"I'm off my sleep schedule."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I stood up all day yesterday getting ready for our date and went to sleep at night."

"Isn't that normal?"

"Well I'm suppose to watch over the night not the day. so i am awake during the night."

"Oh just like the Lunar guards."

"Exactly, so I need to stay up all night, then go to sleep in the morning."

"That sounds really tough to pull off."

"I'm not tired now but i'm sure i'll be ready to pass out by the time i set the moon, anyway I have some important business to take care of. I will talk to you later Blaze."

By the time she left it was time for me to start guard duties. I thought to myself "How long was I out during that test?About an hour later while patrolling the halls I ran into Claire and Silver and claire asked with a smile "Hey Blaze what's up, how was your Hearts and Hooves Day?"

Before I could say anything Princess Luna came from behind me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "It was amazing."

I said confused "Where did you come from Luna? You kinda scared me."

"Oh i'm heading to the throne room and I seen you stop to talk so I came to see what about."

"Oh OK I see."

"Well i got to go."

She passed in front of me and around the corner to the throne room. I looked back to Claire and silver to find them staring in shock. I replied "What?"

Claire then said "Are you two a thing?!"

"Well yeah since Hearts and Hooves Day."

"Wow I would've never expected Luna to go out with somepony, she doesn't seem the type."

"I already heard it I don't need that again."

I then continued on with my duties, nothing else happened the rest of the day so I was a bit bored. It felt a bit lonely because Cerberus wasn't here but I dealt with it. I went to sleep dreaming about what had happened the last few days.

* * *

**A/N: There you go hope you all enjoyed. OK I might have to start slowing down my chapters even more surprisingly i have more to do in the summer then when i was in school so i might not be able to type as much.**


	16. Lunar guards

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm sorry that I didn't post this week but I have confirmed it I will be posting every two weeks. I know it sounds weird but I in fact do have more to do because of my relatives I'm visiting over the summer, not giving me much time to type the chapters. Also sorry for anything that doesn't make sense I did not have the time to go through and check for any errors.**

* * *

**My New Pony Life**

**Chapter 16: Lunar guards**

It's been about two months since I last seen Twilight and everypony, a lot has happened since then. First off we have many new recruits for the equestrian army, they have all been sent to a training facility in the crystal empire. Shining armor has been ordered to supervise them, I gave him some advice and told him not to let anypony know of our plans to counter the Nightmare Rebellions attack aside from the ponies in charge. Orion has moved to Canterlot on account of him being the head tactician.

Cerberus has grown at least four times his size since Hearts and Hooves day, he has gotten to the point where he has to sleep outside of the Canterlot castle. Princess Celestia approved of making his own room, it has been in construction for about a month and is near completion they have double layered the walls so he wouldn't break it even by running into it. I have been spending a lot of time with Luna every night, we'd talk and cuddle together for an hour then she'd head back to her duties and I'd go to sleep.

I was pretty excited because the royal guards in training were all going to be chosen to either be a Lunar guard or Celestial guards today. All guards have been pumped, there's talk all throughout the training grounds about which type of guard they would like to be. We continued through the day with our normal daily trainings until halfway through the sword training there was an announcement "All Royal guards are to report to the entrance hall. I repeat all Royal guards are to report to the entrance hall."

All guards started towards the entrance hall and I noticed Claire and Silver. I trotted over to them and said "Hey guys you excited about which type of guards are you going to be?"

Claire replied "Oh yes we are going to become Lunar guards because we are used to doing our assignments at night." Silver nodded

"Well why don't we go together and hopefully we all are chosen for the Lunar guards."

"Sure lets go together."

We made small talk before we reached the entrance hall. After a couple of minutes we heard another announcement "All guards must be in groups of three, afterwards head towards the throne room where all royal guards will be assigned what type of guard you will become."

"Wow what are the odds" I thought as i noticed that there were three of us already. I looked at them and said "So are you two okay with us as a group?"

"I'm fine with it." Claire said

"Me too." Silver answered

"Then lets get a move on."

We all trotted towards the throne room with me leading the way. When we got to the throne room I noticed that there was a line of the groups Royal guards and on our right we had The Lunar guards. The Lunar guards wore a light purple armor with a chest piece that had a light blue eye on it. I think its weird how all Lunar guards look the same beside their gender, they all have the same gray coat with a dark purple with light purple mane and tail. On the left there were the Celestial guards who wore golden armor with a star on the chest piece. Their coats were either white or gray, with a blue or white mane and tail.

We continued through the line as some groups were chosen to be in Celestial and others were chosen to be in the Lunar guards. I looked to the front and noticed that it was Princess Celestia choosing who went where. I was pretty happy at my odds at this point. When we got up to her she smiled and said "Lunar guards."

After she said that two Lunar guards showed us through a door. Before walking in I heard "Celestial guards." from Celestia. When we walked through we seen many ponies getting fitted for some armor. I was stopped by Luna and another mare as we walked in, we bowed and she said "Hi Blaze I'm glad you are here."

"Well I think my odds were extra high to become one."

"Yes that is true. Well anyway what are your names there?"

"My name is Claire, your majesty."

"And I'm Silver."

They both bowed and Luna looked at the mare next to her and said "Make them group three."

"What do you mean group three?"

"All groups here shall lead a section of the Equestrian army."

"Wow that's amazing. so each of the groups here leads a section of how many?"

"There are still recruits joining so it's still trying to be evened out but now we can easily say about one hundred each group."

"Oh my wow! So we will lead our own group."

"Yes we have taken this in great seriousness. We even have the wonderbolts cooperating with us to help train a sky division of the army."

"Wow even the Wonderbolts that's amazing."

"Believe or not the Wonderbolts are specially trained fighters."

"Really?"

"Yes they are trained to surpass that of a royal guard training. Anyway you three are to be fitted for your armor I will talk to you later."

"Goodbye princess."

I turned with a smirk and said to Claire and Silver "They were trained to surpass a normal royal guard, I want to meet them."

We continued through the room and were measured up and down for the armor. Afterward we were sent outside the large room we were in and was told to wait for a while. It was silent for a while as we waited, I decided to break the silence and said "So what do you think they have all of us waiting out here for?"

"I don't know but I heard some ponies talking about rooms." Claire replied

"So do you think that we all get our own rooms or the group shares one?"

"Well I would be unsure about every last pony having their own rooms so I'm guessing we have to share a room."

"Also what kind of work do you think we will go through?"

"I have no clue."

We waited for another five minutes before a Lunar guard walked up to us and said "Your group three right?"

We nodded and he led us down the hall. While walking down the hall he said "You guys are lucky I mean group three, the princess must see something in you for you to be placed that high when you just start out."

"Really being group three is that good?"

"Yeah but one of the best parts is this."

He stopped at a door and opened it up, I was amazed by how big it was it wasn't as large as the princesses but still was really big. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and a training area. I looked back after I looked around a bit and said to Claire and Silver "I think I'm going to like being here now."

We sat down in the living room and I said "Well i guess I got the smaller bedroom you two will share the larger one."

Claire's eyes instantly turned pink and she blurted out nervously "Are you sure! I-I mea..."

"Yeah first off I can't share a room with a girl it's indecent and don't share a room with guys, makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Oh OK then we will be sharing Black Cat."

"Now that we got that settled what's next?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OK then we don't know what to do well we could go to that training room in the back if you want and Silver there is space and there ever since the first time we fought I wanted to have another spar with you and want to know if you want to go right now."

I got a low response of "Why not?" I jumped up from where i was sitting and trotted back to the training area, it was fairly large with many weights pony shaped dummies for sword training and a small arena where i took Silver. I said as we got to the center of the arena "This is how we're going to do this it's going to be a real fight just no hits anywhere where it may affect... future generations. OK? Now the first pony to get the other pony to the floor wins. without them getting back up for a couple of seconds wins."

He nodded and we started I waited for him to do something for a little while as he stood there. I got impatient and went for the first attack I charged him and tried to punch him in his chest, he quickly dodged, slid under and around me and apple bucked me in my side. I was staggered by this and he ran up to me and punched me across my jaw. I looked at him holding my jaw and said with a slight smirk "Oh I'm ready now."

I moved forward, when he seen me move forward a bit he took a step forward and ducked down to get an attack from below. I jumped to my right as he swung his hoof up for an uppercut and caught him in mid air. I help him up and he punched me in my chest repeatedly with one hoof. Before I dropped him i was able to swing him back and then pull him forward for a massive headbutt to his skull then a punch in the stomach. As he fell and hit the floor he quickly rolled and was up on his hoofs in a second. He dashed for me and instead of going around or under he went above, he jumped and kicked me in the face then grabbed my neck to swing around me. I couldn't do much with such a large body I thought... unless.

Slowly I was being cocooned by my flames, I sat there waiting for a minute. After I slowly cracked the fire then for my big entrance i exploded it. I took a step out and showed a smaller body, it was me just a smaller version, I had literally taken some of my body mass off and made myself smaller. Other than that I was exactly the same, the mane and tail, coat, eyes and cutie mark. I had made myself the exact size of Silver which would give me a fighting chance against him. I looked over to Claire then Silver and said "Really no reaction I just made myself like half my size and nothing, wow that was hard to pull off you know how long it took me before I found out about that? And it took me even longer to learn how to do that properly. Damn, ponies don't know something amazing when it's staring them in their face."

At the end of my little rant shadow came running up to me and tried to punch me in the face. I moved my head to the side and punched him in the face. He backed up and I charged at him, as i got close I turned around and apple bucked him. Before it hit he dropped down to the floor then got up grabbing my hooves, he pulled me back and before I could get my hooves back on the ground he punched me in the face again. I wiped my mouth and then charged him one last time. We both threw a punch at the same time, they stopped in place as they met each other. We both stood up and threw another punch, as they collided we both swung our heads back then forward. When we hit each other we stood there staring at each other for a couple seconds, then we both fell back.

"*huff* you did *huff* good *huff* that was fun."

"I don't understand what was so fun about that."

I caught my breath and sat up "Just a good sparring match to pass the time."

I walked into the kitchen and looked around and found a cup then filled it up with water and chugged it down. I then laid on the couch and said "I'm bored now what are we to do."

The door opened and I seen Princess Luna trot in. Claire and Silver bowed while i stood up from the couch, Princess looked at me then looked away then looked at me again and said in surprise "Blaze? I-Is that you?"

I looked at myself and realized I still was in a smaller form of myself, I looked at Luna and said "Oh yeah I just took some of my body mass off to make myself smaller."

Luna said excitedly "That's amazing! Can you make yourself even smaller."

"Yeah sure."

I encased myself again and about a minute later I opened it up and revealed a little colt version of me. Luna picked me up and hugged me while saying "Ah you're so cute yes you are. You are so cute!"

Annoyed I spoke "Luna it's still me."

My voice even changed which surprised me, I sounded like a 5 year old. Luna hugged me even more while saying "Aw you're so cute. Even your voice."

"LUNA! It is still me let me down."

"Aw but.."

"This is degrading being held like I'm some kind of little foal... Oh wait... yeah."

She placed me down, blushed and said in embarrassment "Oh right I forgot that. It's just you look so cute when you're a young colt. Can i just hold you a little longer little fella?"

"That's it I'm changing back!"

I once again encased myself, a couple minutes later and i came out regular size. As i took a step out I said "Ah now this feels much better."

After I walked up and gave a kiss to Luna, she asked "So where does your body go when you do that?"

"You know what? I never thought about it, I think it might be turned into fire and absorbed in my body."

"How does that work?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Weird. Oh yes I came here to tell you about your duties as a Lunar guard and the competition."

"OK lay it on me."

"Well the rest of your group should be here."

"Fine."

I walked into the training area where Claire was talking to Silver and told them to come to the living room. I sat next to Luna and gave her another kiss and waited for a while. When Silver and Claire came in the room and sat on the couch, Luna started explaining "Every night you three will patrol throughout Canterlot, when you start you switch shifts with a celestial guard and the same goes for when you're finished. Now I will tell you about different assignments."

"What kind of assignments Luna?"

"I was just getting to that. Anyway there are assignments given to all guards, they are usually to stop crimes. on very rare occasions its to hunt and kill ponies, those ponies are ones that murder countless ponies and somehow get away. Then there is the scouting mission, sometimes there are secret groups who try to kill, steal from or hurt many ponies. When on that type of mission you have to stay as close to them as possible without them noticing you and try to find out their plans. Afterward you send a message back to us telling us everything you know, then we send six groups of guards to subdue these ponies."

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"We are taking no chances, once we sent three groups and none of them returned. They were all killed and the criminals escaped."

"Oh OK I understand now kinda... OK so now what was the last thing you wanted to tell us?"

"Yes there is a competition that is coming up. It is a group tournament, each group will decide if they want to participate in it."

"What kind of tournament?"

"It is a tournament in hoof to hoof combat. the group that is the most tactical and strongest that wins will become group one and the group decides which pony will be the Captain of the group and Captain of the Lunar guards."

"That's amazing! When is this tournament taking place?"

"In one month, all groups will know by next morning. I almost forgot, here is your route for tonight on your patrol around Canterlot."

She hoofed it to me and I began looking at the map of Canterlot. I noticed that we were going into the city not just to the edge of the castle. I finished looking at our route then hoofed the map to Silver and Claire Then said to Luna "So when do we start our route?"

"In about an hour why?"

"Just wondering. So is that all we do just patrol for a couple hours then head back and we are done?"

"Pretty much then you have a couple hours to relax before you go out again, but there is always crime being done so you'd most likely get a mission or two every other night. Also every mission does take different amounts of times, sometimes an hour other times a day."

"OK so there's no telling how long we will be gone for."

"Mhm exactly."

"Is that all of it."

"One last thing, I have to explain to you about the armors."

"Actually i have a question about it."

"Wait till I'm done I'm pretty sure it will be answered. Anyway the armors are specially enchanted and crafted. The enchantments on them make it so everypony looks the same except for like female/male differences, the only thing it doesn't change is your Cutie mark which is why it's made to cover them. Lastly is the crest in front is for emergency contact with either me or my sister. I know sometimes we are not able to talk so it will hold a message for about a day. Any questions?"

"I actually still do. Why are they enchanted to look like one pony?"

"That's so no pony will find out the identity of the pony who works as a guard."

"Well that makes sense."

"Now I will take my leave then. Need anything else?"

I followed her out the door and closed it behind us. I turned to Luna and gave her a long kiss. After a couple minutes of embracing I broke the kiss and said "Lulu I'll see you later on tonight."

She gave a warm smile "You too."

I walked back inside and Claire stared at me with a smirk and said "Did you use tongue?"

I immediately started blushing and said "No we didn't." then trotted over to my room. I laid on my bed and got a bit of shut eye before Claire knocked on the door and told me it was time to head out. We trotted through the castle and out the front to the city. About an hour and fifteen minutes in through the town we were trotting around a corner and I noticed a light and a noise from an alley.

I stopped Silver and Claire and told them to keep quiet as I started to sneak to the light coming from a door. I looked through and saw about twenty ponies around a table. One pony in the middle started talking "Then when we sneak around to the back of the castle there should be two guards there guarding it we knock 'em out then Pick here will get the door open. When it's open fill your saddlebags with as many gems as possible then you run like hell got that?" They all nodded and rose up from their chairs.

Claire tried to get a look and put her hoof on the back of my head causing me to lose balance and fall through the door. I got up and noticed everypony inside staring at me, I looked at Claire and then said "You see I told you this wasn't the bathroom honey let's go."

I turned back to all the thieves and said "I'm very sorry for interrupting your... whatever you're doing." I looked at the pony who was the leader he had a dark brown coat with an orange mane and tail, I couldn't see his cutie mark from where he was standing. He pointed at us and said "You have heard our plans, you are not allowed to live. Get them!"

They all ran towards me, I jumped back and yelled at silver and Claire "Get to the city center, when we get there we fight Claire you take out the smaller ponies, Silver you got the larger ponies. I got the rest."

We ran for about a minute before making it to the city square, we turned around and saw they were all still behind us. I looked at Claire and Silver and said "Looks like we have some training buddies for that tournament."

The leader looked at me and said "Don't get cocky kid!"

With a smirk I replied "Hey not getting cocky..." Within a second i was in his face and punched him in the stomach "Just stating the facts."

They all looked at me in surprise for a moment then got ready to fight. I pretty much placed myself right at the center of them, Before Silver and Claire could react the ground started letting out spikes of metal around me and the thieves. Soon it had surrounded us and a Pegasus jumped in, as soon as he landed he punched somepony in the face then apple bucked another in the chest. I continued to fight the ponies off myself, I punched one in his face and he was sent back a foot then I turned around to two ponies and apple bucked two other ponies in their faces making them hit the metal bars knocking them out.

I let one more fall to the ground in pain before I noticed a punch thrown at me by this random Pegasus, I moved my head to the side (cracking my neck which felt so good) then grabbed his hoof and flipped him over to his hooves behind me. We looked at each other then we both looked over to the noise of two guards. They had on their armor and the mare walked up and said to the pony inside the cage thing "Ace you have to keep your Lunar guard armor on don't just take it off like that then fly away."

I took a good look at him and he was a blue with red outlined Pegasus with a flattened red mane and tail. His eyes were different colors his left eye had a dark blue color and right eye had a bright red color. I then looked at his cutie mark it was a scythe with blood dripping off the tip. The Pegasus who's name I'm guessing is Ace said in an angry tone "Why don't you leave me alone. I'll choose to wear the armor or not." He looked at me and gave a smirk "I look forward to meeting you again. My name is Ace Ironblood, call me Ace."

I gave a smirk and held out my hoof while saying "Same. Blazing Shadows, call me Blaze." He bumped his hoof against mine and walked over to where the two ponies were.

I walked up to the edge of the cage and said to Claire and Silver "Sorry I took all the action for myself you two could've joined in if these bars weren't here."

"You could've just melted the bars." Claire said

"Right I forgot I have that power."

This caught the attention of Ace and he walked up to me and said "Blaze come with me real quick."

I was a bit cautious but followed him he stopped when we were away from everypony else, he then asked "You have a power too?"

"It depends what power are you talking about."

"You know the power to control iron and bend it to your will."

"Actually I don't have that power I have the power to control and bend fire and use it however I want."

"Well do you still have your demon?"

Surprised i asked "How do you know about that?"

"Do you or not?"

"Yes but still how do you know that?"

"I had a demon myself he transferred himself into my body giving me power but tried to take my body for himself."

"Wait you said you had a demon what happened to him?"

"I defeated him in combat... Wait how many times have you fought yours?"

"Well it was in a dream but only once why?"

"Then you have two more fights to kill him. How long have you had him for?"

"About six months why?"

He looked shocked and said "He's only fought you once! This is not good if he's taking longer to fight you."

"Hold on wait. How do you know all this and tell me everything you know about it."

He took a sigh then said "OK I'm going to explain a large amount of things so wait until I finish to ask questions"

I nodded and he started "Like I said I had a demon myself, I fought him two times before killing him. When I killed him I absorbed his soul giving me even more power and the knowledge about demons. First off is there are three different way's to get special powers like ours. First is a demon forces itself into your body. Second is it gives you a choice of three different powers of the same category, if you choose the most powerful one you basically give the demon permission to go into your body. And last is the most rare way to get an ability, you are born with it. There is less than a tenth of a single percent chance to be born with a power demon free.

Now there is suppose to be a time limit before they fight you, first times about two to three months since they have entered your body. The second time is in the fifth month of having them enter your body. The last time is on the sixth month. If he doesn't fight you sometime this month then he's doing that only few demons can do. He's saving his strength from the second and third time he fights you to make himself three times as powerful, also he will transform into an Alicorn making his strength double yet again. When you defeat your demon like i said you gain their power but also their race."

"What do you mean race?"

"Well I use to be an Earth pony before I killed my demon. When I absorbed him I grew wings. And it goes for any race, say your demon was a Pegasus and you defeat him you'll become an Alicorn. Same goes for anything else unless you already have the race."

"Wait you used to be an Earth pony! That's amazing!"

"Yeah well I urge you get stronger and again I look forward to seeing you again."

He started walking towards the cage and before he touched it the metal melted to the floor. and moved out his way. I watched as he left curious about him wanting to know more from him.

They left and after a few minutes more guards came by and started tying up the thieves. I answered a few questions they had for me and we continued on our route back to the castle. When we got back I said to Silver "We're going to keep training Silver we need to train as much as possible before the tournament."

We continued training for a couple of hours. During that time Luna came in and talked with Claire while watching us train. When we finished we had lunch then started back to our patrolling through Canterlot. Nothing special happened this time and we had dinner afterward, We went to sleep at at the break of dawn. I was still a bit restless thinking about what Ace said to me. I thought to myself "If he's getting much stronger than i must have to train even harder i must stay strong if I want to protect everyone. If I don't it is possible that Bloody will kill everyone I care for." I kept thinking for a while before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: There you go chapter 16 Hope you enjoyed. Well now I have some other plans for where I'm headin' in this story, with some new OC's on their way. "Thanks for reading, So why don't you hit that subscribe button up there... *whispers*... What?!..*Whisper* There's no subscribe button?!... WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THIS! *Cough* Anyway hit that button that makes you see if I posted and what not. Yeah and make reviews tell me how I'm doin'.**


	17. Foal Sitters

**A/N: Hello everyone it's been a long week and I only had a couple of days to work on this chapter. This chapter is just something I decided to put in. Anyway read and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**My New Pony Life**

**Chapter 17: Foal sitters**

I woke up the at the end of dusk, I looked out the window and stretched as i stood up. I yawned while walking out my room, I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I looked through and found some stuff i can make for breakfast. I started cooking eggs and hay bacon with orange juice to drink. I set out three plates and started eating, as I finished Claire and silver walked out their room and Claire asked rubbing her eyes "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, hay bacon and orange juice."

"Oh, is that my plate?"

"Yup and one for silver."

We finished eating and I picked up all the plates and started washing them. As I finished there was a knock at our door, Claire answered and said out loud "Hey our armors are here."

I walked up to her and she had a package by her hooves, I opened it up and there were three different sized armors. Mine was obviously the largest of the three with Claire's being the smallest. I decided to put mine on right away, I lifted it up with magic and placed it over my head and on my back. I looked in the mirror as i slipped it on and noticed that while putting the armor on, my body started to shrink. My coat changed colors as well as my eyes. I said in amazement "Wow this is so cool."

I looked towards Silver he had tried on his as well and changed form. After a couple minutes of trying on our armor we finally took it off and sat on the couch. We talked for a little while and I decided to have another drink. When I looked in the fridge I seen that there were only few provisions for us. There was a knock at the door and I asked silver to get it. I thought to myself "Man how are we to get more food for later there aren't any stores open at night?" I looked up and noticed Luna had came in and said "Perfect timing Luna, I was wondering where do we get our food and appliances because we still needs some other stuff around here."

"Oh you didn't know? There's a few stores open in Canterlot at night for the Lunar guards and anypony who needs something at night. There are also places for your entertainment, but most of them are clubs."

"That's good to here I will go get some food and other stuff. Now I'll be back in about an hour I also want to roam a bit."

"Can I tag along?" Luna asked with a smile

"Of course" I replied returning a smile

We walked out and left the castle, we talked as we walked around the city for a while. Eventually we found a grocery store, I asked Luna if she'd like to join me as I picked up food. She agreed and we went in the store looking for food, I picked up more eggs, hay bacon, apples, daisy, daffodils and more. While walking out the store i had the bags in my mouth and Luna was talking to me, after a few seconds I held up my hoof and placed my bags down while saying "shh Luna do you hear that noise?"

"What noise?"

I slowly started going into an alley to hear the noise getting louder, I made a light with my horn and started searching the area. I couldn't find anything and was about to stop and turn around before a noise was made by my hooves. I looked down and saw a little foal not even three months old, she was a light green Pegasus with a neon green mane and tail with a streak of white that went down the middle, her eyes were a cyan color. I picked her up and held her close while saying as i turned to Luna "Hey there little filly why are you all alone out here?"

Luna gave a gasp and said "Aw poor thing you must be freezing out here. Why do you think she was out here all alone Blaze?"

"There can be many reasons being abandoned, stranded, parents killed and an orphan maybe even just being separated from parents. Who knows why?"

"Well we can't just leave her here all alone we have to take her in."

"Yes we should but we need proper equipment to take care of her. I'll go inside and ask the pony behind the counter where the nearest general store is."

I hoofed Luna the foal and ran inside, the mare told me that there was one just a few blocks over. I picked up the bags and leaded the way as Luna wrapped the foal in her wing and started following me. We reached the general store and it took me a couple of minutes before I found just about everything we needed and came back out. The foal was playing with some of Luna's feathers which i thought was adorable. We walked all the way back to the castle, I dropped off the food with Claire and silver and followed Luna somewhere.

We came upon a large door and Luna opened it with magic. We walked in and I took a look around, it was a large room with dark colors around it. Luna placed the foal on a large bed that had her cutie mark on it, I placed the supplies next to her and said "Wow this room is even better than Celestia's it's beautiful."

Before Luna could say anything the foal started crying, Luna quickly turned to me and said "What do we do?"

"Um... Sniff her."

"Why?"

"To tell if she needs a change."

She sniffed the foal and said "No she smells fine."

"Then she must be hungry, I got some stuff for that."

I pulled out a baby bottle and some powder. I opened the bathroom door and started filling the bottle with water, after i started pouring the powder in and stirred it. I opened the top of the bottle and let my fire go in through the top and sit there for a couple seconds. Afterward I closed the top and asked Luna "Where is the most sensitive spot on your body?"

"That's the cutie mark why."

"Let me see your flank then."

"What?!" She asked surprisingly and started blushing

"It's to check if the formula is warm enough for the foal. My body temperature is higher than the normal ponies and i won't be able to tell if it's right so i need yours."

"I.. guess so."

She got on the bed and showed me her flank, I blushed by the position she was in and continued. I place a few drops on her cutie mark and said "Is it hot warm or cold?"

"It's a bit cold."

I put my fire in the bottle for a bit longer then closed the bottle and placed a few more drops on Luna's cutie mark. "It's warm."

"Thank you Luna." I said as i picked up the foal who was still crying and gave her the bottle.

"No problem." I heard Luna say. She was turned away but I could tell she was blushing.

I sat down with the foal in my arms drinking the formula, I watched her drink with her eyes closed. Luna sat next to me and I hoofed her over the foal, I watched as her eyes sparkled as she looked over the foal. The foal finished her bottle of formula and started huffing, I picked her up and patted on her back causing her to burp. I placed her on the bed where she looked at me happily and started roaming around. She found her way to the head of the bed and picked up a pillow and started throwing it in the air and trying to catch it.

Luna and I laughed as it fell down and hit the foal on the head, I crawled over to her and put my hooves in front of my eyes. Then quickly removed them saying "Peekaboo!" The filly laughed and I repeated. The last time i was going to do it as i covered my eyes i felt the bed move, when I removed my hooves I said "Peekab...mm" Luna had surprised me with a kiss and we started embracing each other.

We embraced for a couple minutes until the foal started rubbing against my head. I broke our kiss and picked up the foal, I held her up to me and she look at me with a smile. I hoofed her over to Luna and let Luna watch her for a bit. She smiled as she looked at Luna she then started to giggle. Luna smiled back and laid on her back with the foal in her hooves, she started throwing the foal up in the air and catching her. The foal laughed and i smiled as she fell, on the third time the foal didn't come down she had spread her wings and started flying around the room.

We watched as the foal started flying over us and around the room. We then started to panic when she was flying straight in the direction as a cabinet. I jumped up and started trying to catch her as she flew by me, Luna flew over to the cabinet and caught her in her arms. She flew back to bed and set her down, the foal started to laugh but soon after she started crying again. I picked her up took a sniff then said "Yup she needs a change..."

"..."

"I guess I'll do it."

I picked up the crying foal and brought her to the bathroom. I undid her diaper and put it in the trash. I placed the foal down on the table as i started running some water in the tub. I walked out the room and brought the bag in and pulled out a diaper and a small rubber duck. I turned off the water and set the foal inside the tub, I started soaping up a scrubber as the foal played with the rubber duck. Luna walked in and watched as I started brushing the back of the foal. Luna took the brush from me and started brushing the legs, when the foal was all soaped up i took a cup and filled it with water. I slowly poured the water on the head of the foal washing all the soap away.

Luna picked her up, grabbed a towel and started drying her. After Luna placed her on the table and did the diaper with a little struggle from the foal. I picked her up and walked over to the bed. We played with her for another hour before she started crying again. I picked up a bottle and made the formula, heated it up and put a few drops on Luna's cutie mark, she said it was good and I handed her the bottle she took it and fed the foal.

After a few minutes of feeding the foal finished and I picked her up and burped her. As I placed her down she started yawning, Luna then said "Here come with me I know what to do."

I crawled on the bed next to Luna and Luna started singing

Sleep my child and peace attend thee,

All through the night

Guardian angels God will send thee,

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,

Hill and dale in slumber sleeping

I my loved ones' watch am keeping,

All through the night

The filly started to yawn while i looked at Luna in amazement.

While the moon her watch is keeping

All through the night

While the weary world is sleeping

All through the night

O'er thy spirit gently stealing

Visions of delight revealing

Breathes a pure and holy feeling

All through the night

Luna began to hum the tune of the song while the foal was falling off to sleep.

All through the night

Hmm, hmm hmm, hmm... Hmm, hmm hmm hmm

All through the night

The foal fell asleep in my arm while Luna continued to hum, I started stroking the mane of the foal. As Luna finished I said "Luna that was beautiful I've never heard you sing before, it is amazing."

She blushed and said "Well that's the song my sister sang to me when I was a filly."

"It's a beautiful song."

Luna whispered "Thanks.. Can you moved your hooves up a bit?"

"Sure."

I slowly picked up the foal in my hooves while Luna laid next to me and put her hooves under mine. We both held the foal between us as it slept. I whispered to Luna "You are going to make a great mom one day."

"And you're going to make a perfect dad."

I moved slowly so i wouldn't wake the foal and gave Luna a deep kiss. She returned it and we started embracing for a while. Luna broke away and said "You should hurry off i think it's about time for you to go off to guard Canterlot."

"Are you sure you can handle her by yourself?"

"She's sleeping now but I'll handle her when she gets up."

"OK I'll go. Bye." I gave her a kiss

"Bye."

I slowly slid my hooves from under the foal letting her onto Luna's hooves. I took slow light steps to the door, when I got to the door I slowly opened it. When it was barely big enough for me, i squeezed through and slowly closed the door. When I was out the door and it was closed I let out a breath realizing that I was holding my breath the whole time. I turned to start walking and noticed Ace coming towards me. He walked up to me and put up his hoof and said "What's up dude. Why were you coming out of Princess Luna's room?"

I hoof bumped him and replied "I just gave her a kiss before heading off on guard duties."

"Oh you're the pony that others were talking about. The one that saved the Princess on nightmare night and is dating her now."

"There were ponies talking about me?"

"Yeah of course this is the first time it's happened."

"Yeah i hear that a lot. Well I'm heading back to my group I should introduce you guys."

"Nah I'm good not a social pony actually I think you're the first pony that I've actually been able to talk to for over a couple minutes since i was a young colt."

"Well maybe I'll introduce you later see ya."

"See ya."

I continued to my group as Ace walked the other way. By the time I reached the room Claire and Silver had walked out the room with their armor on, Claire looked at me and said sternly"Where have you been? It's time to go and we waited ten minutes for you!"

"I was taking care of my foal with Luna."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"A foal?... with Luna?"

"Yeah we found a foal in the streets earlier and we have been taking care of her."

"OH THAT makes more sense. I thought you two actually had a foal and somehow it was already born."

"Well give me a minute and I'll be out with."

"We already gave you ten."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

I went inside pulled out my armor and put it on, it still feels weird changing height and form. I walked outside and said "Ready to go?"

"Just waiting on you."

We left and went around Canterlot for a few hours with nothing special happening. We went inside the castle and back to our room, I took off my armor and said "Well I'm going to help Luna with the foal."

"Bye we'll see you later then, don't be late."

"Don't worry i will be back on time."

I started to leave before Claire stopped me and said "What are you going to name her?"

"Well we can't think about that until a few days to give time for her parent to look for her if they are trying to."

"Oh well you should give it some thought just in case."

"I guess you're right. I should give it some thought."

That got me thinking, I should think of a name for her just in case. I thought about her colors and how that could help with her name. I found myself at Luna's bedroom and slowly started to open it. When I poked my head inside I found Luna curled up with the foal in her hooves sleeping. I walked in and closed the door, then walked over to the bed. I sat on the end of the bed and started lightly stroking her mane.

For some reason the foal started to wake up and look around. It gave me an adorable smile, started walking over Luna to get to me. I found it hard to hold in a laugh as she trotted over Luna's face and Luna didn't wake up. She walked over to me and tried climbing on top of me, "Why do you have to be so cute?" I thought to myself as I picked her up and held her in my hooves. She stood on her back hooves and hugged me, she didn't let go for a long time then I realized... She's asleep. I laid on my back and started stroking her mane while chuckling. I laid there for awhile thinking until I seen Luna start to get up and whispered to her "You've been asleep for the whole time I was gone?"

She gave a sigh and said tired "No I just went to sleep she has been working me. As soon as you left she got up, looking around for you then started crying. After I got her to stop crying I started playing with her but she didn't stop and flew around and I kept trying to catch her but she just flew around dodging me. She wore me out and when she did stop she started crying again because she had soiled herself, I changed her then she once again she wanted to play, which i did and ended up the same as last time. That cycle continued for a while. I was able to finally get her to lay down and get her to sleep, tired I fell asleep too."

"Oh dang seems like you had a tough few hours."

She nodded and I inched over to her and gave her a kiss after saying "Don't worry if she gets up I will be here now to help you."

"Thanks... She is adorable when she's sleeping right?"

I looked at her and seen she had her hooves stretched out on top of me, her very light breathing in my neck. I started stroking her mane, slightly chuckling. Luna inched closer to me and wrapped herself around my hoof snuggling into my shoulder. I chuckled again and said "You know we shouldn't get too attached it would be hard for us to let her go if her parents find her."

"Yes I know but... I always wanted to have a foal."

That caught me off guard, I thought to myself "How do I reply to this? I can't have a foal yet I don't think I'm ready for the responsibility. But I have been taking care of this one. But that's been for only a few hours, I know nothing what it's like to take care of a foal for a few years."

My thoughts clashed for a while until there was a winner then I looked at the hopeful Luna and said "Let's have a foal of our own."

Somehow this caught her off guard and she said "Wh.. What?!"

"Luna I want to start a family with you."

Her cheeks flushed red while she said "I don't know what to say."

I broke my hoof free of her grasp and pulled her head closer to mine. "Luna.. I want to have a foal too."

She pulled me into a long passionate kiss and managed to say two words. "Thank you."

We laid there embracing for a couple minutes until the foal started to move. She sat up and yawned, which was so adorable. She slowly crawled over to Luna's head where she snuggled underneath and laid down. I stroked the foals mane while she moved to get comfortable. I watched her as she kept moving around trying to get comfortable. She finally sat up and looked at me her mouth quivering. "Uh oh." I said to Luna

"What?"

The foal burst into tears and I quickly picked her up and took a sniff. Nothing so I took out some food in a container, mashed carrots hopefully she'll eat it. I took a plastic spoon from the side and scooped up some of the food and led it to her mouth. She stopped crying and looked at the food, then I said while moving the spoon around. "Come on honey open your mouth for the chu-chu train, ch-ch-ch-chu chu."

She started laughing and opened her mouth, I slowly put the spoon in then she closed and I pulled the spoon away. I said out loud "Wow I can't believe that actually worked!"

Luna looked at me and said "You are great with her, she absolutely loves you."

I scooped some more food and fed the foal while saying "I guess she does have a strong liking to me I wonder why?"

The foal swallowed the food and started laughing, I said to Luna "Well after she finishes this I don't think she will be hungry for a good amount of time."

"Well do you think she will go to sleep soon?"

"Foals are unpredictable so I honestly don't know."

She didn't go to sleep for the rest of the time i stood there, she played with me and Luna. She was still up when it was time for me to leave but Luna urged me to go and she could handle her. So I left and met up with Silver and Claire. Another few hours of nothing happening we were returning to the castle before entering I noticed two Pegasus by the front gate trying to get into the castle. I walked up to them and said "Hello can I help you with something?"

They turned around and I took a look at them, the mare had a light green coat with a light green mane and tail with yellow eyes. The colt was a cyan Pegasus with a white mane and tail with cyan eyes. The mare took a step forward and said "Yes please we want to find our daughter and we have been trying to tell these guards to help us but they have been completely unresponsive."

"Ok how old is your daughter and how long has she been gone?"

"She's only four months old and she's been gone for about thirteen hours."

"Ok so what does she look like and how did you loose her?"

"Well she has my coat and a bright green color mane and tail with a white streak down the middle and cyan eyes. We lost her when we were grocery shopping and I dropped a bag I placed her down right next to me and started picking up the mess I made until she started to fly away I tried to follow her but as soon as she went around the corner she disappeared and we looked for hours all throughout the night until a while ago we decided to get some help from the guards."

"Well you must not have been here long and I think I know where your foal is."

The became elated and yelled "YOU DO!"

"Yes come with me."

I showed them through the castle to my room, I told them to wait as I change. After getting out of my armor I took them towards Luna's room. As we got to the door I said "OK she's in here but wait out here for this is the princesses bedroom."

"Why is she in there?"

"Well both Princess Luna and I have been caring for your daughter."

"Oh my how can we thank you for this?"

"No need for thanks it was just nice to have you guys reunited. OK I'll leave the door cracked so you can hear when I'm coming out with the princess."

They nodded their heads and I slowly opened the door and walked in leaving the door cracked an inch. I seen Luna sitting down with the foal in her hooves and said while walking up to her "Hey Luna how has she been for you not too rough this time?"

"No after you left she stood asleep for the whole time you were gone. I really loved taking care of her but i still have to say that she does have an attachment to you."

"That's nice but...Well I have some good news and bad news Luna." I said with a half smile

"Um, give me the bad news first."

"We can't take care of the foal anymore."

"WHAT WHY?!"

"Now here's the good news the foals parents are back to get her."

Her face was a bit saddened as she said "Oh that's great they can be a family again."

"Let's go meet them shall we?"

"Yes on my way."

I used my magic to pick up the sleeping foal and placed her on my back.

We started walking to the door, as I opened up the door the parents stood in joy happy that they are reunited with their foal. I laid down and used my magic to move the sleeping foal from my back to the mother. She whispered "Oh my Mint Breeze are you okay? This wonderful pony took care of you."

Princess Luna walked beside me and I said "Don't forget Princess Luna she helped more than I did actually."

"Oh yes I forgot." She bowed down "I also have you to thank for this too Princess Luna. If it were not for you two who knows what would've happened to her."

"It was not a problem at all. Goodbye."

They waved and said "Goodbye." I heard the colt say "I can't believe the princess found and took care of her for us."

"It was nice helping a family out." I said with a smile

I was caught off guard as Luna jumped up and hugged me starting to sob into my neck. I hugged her back and said "Don't worry everything will be fine. Remember she had to go back to her own family."

Luna's head snapped back by the word family. She looked at me confused and said "Did you mean what you said about wanting to start a family?"

"Of course Luna I do want a family. But when the time is right."

She gave me a kiss and said "There's still a few hours before it's time to lower the moon and raise the sun Blaze." She started pulling me into her room and said with a warm voice "Come on in."

She pushed me down to the bed and crawled on top of me. Luna lowered her head to mine for a kiss. While we kissed i felt her tongue on my lips and denied entrance, she let out a sad moan as we kissed. She started to rub my neck which felt amazing and I let out a moan. When I opened my mouth to moan again Luna dove her tongue into my mouth. She explored every inch before she started making our tongues dance with each others. Her saliva was a very sweet taste with a hint of mint. I pushed back and dove my tongue into her mouth and started to explore.

The kiss felt magical it felt even better than our first kiss. Luna started to moan and I felt her hoof going down my stomach. I stopped her while pulling back then said with a smile "It's not time for us to start "this" yet Luna." She took on a sad look on her face and nodded her head. "But that doesn't mean we won't start in the future."

She regained her smile and laid her head down in my chest. I could hear and feel her slight breathing on my chest as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 17 hope you enjoyed. I had time to get halfway done with my next chapter but I will still post in two weeks. It gives me time to work on future chapters since I'm free this week. but after next chapter I will post regularly. Thanks for reading Favorite Follow and Review, or don't I don't really give a crap. Have a good day.**


	18. A Pony In Trouble

**Hey what's up everypony I'm am very sorry for these last few chapter's but one reason I haven't been posting as much as I should of been is because I had a lot of things to do and another is just cause I almost lost my motivation to write this but I have regained that motivation and am fired up to continue this story.**

* * *

**My****New****Pony****Life**

**Chapter**** 18: ****A****Pony****In****Trouble**

I slowly woke up and noticed Luna with her hooves wrapped my body. I slowly tried to move but noticed that her hind legs were wrapped around my leg. I just chuckled and whispered to myself "Looks like I ain't going nowhere for now."

I slowly lifted my hoof up and started lightly stroking Luna's mane. I slowly started to drift off to sleep until from under me there was a movement. I looked and Luna was slowly opening her eyes, I stroked her mane and said "So how did you sleep."

She replied in a tired voice with a smile "I slept great, you know you are very warm and comfortable."

"Like i said before higher body heat I'm always hot."

"Nah you're not hot." She said with a smirk

"Wait... No i didn't mean it like that."

Luna started to giggle "I know what you meant just teasing a little."

"Yeah yeah Come on let's get up I'll make breakfast for us."

She unwrapped her self from me and said "Ooo I've never had your cooking before. Is it good?"

Standing up from the bed i said "I'm not that good probably like some normal cook, you know average."

"Well I'll see about that." she smirked

"Yeah yeah okay but first I want to know if i can use your shower."

"Sure after you I'm going in then we can head there."

After getting washed up we walked out her room, through the halls heading to my groups room. We entered and I went straight to the kitchen while Luna sat down on the couch. I started cooking some eggs and pancakes with some hay bacon. I started to be thankful of being a unicorn, being able to do multiple things at once. After I finished the last batch of pancakes I finished the hay bacon. I set out four plates which consisted of two eggs, three small pancakes and two strips of hay bacon.

As i expected when I sat down Claire and Silver came out of there room and straight towards the table. We all started eating, about halfway through Luna said "You're wrong Blaze, you're not an average cook!" I started to smile "You're below average." Luna started chuckled

"Shut up I'm a great cook." I gave a sad face

"I knew I'd get you to say that. I was just kidding it really is very good" she chuckled more while continuing on her food.

"Ha I knew I was good."

"Then why did you say you were averaged?"

"Because... I don't know why."

"Maybe because you were trying to be modest?"

I ignored that last remark and continued, after breakfast and I was washing dishes there came a knock at the door. I finished off the dishes then went to the door. When I opened it i was surprised to see Orion there, I let him in asked "What's up dude why you here, shouldn't you be heading to bed by now?"

"Yeah I should but I haven't talked to you for a while and thought I should come check up on ya, you know see how your doing."

"Yeah it's been awhile since we've spoken, so how have things been going with you as leading tactician."

"It's been tough honestly, I mean we have to think of different strategies for every type of move that they might put forward. As in if they move a certain way we must have a plan to stop them as soon as possible. I also Haven't gotten any sleep for about two days worrying about it."

"Dude, dude you gotta be calm about this I mean we have time if you rush things then there is a chance that there would be a flaws from you."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. So why not take it slow and have a break or five everyday."

"Or five? You mean or two."

"Yeah but or two is so unoriginal gotta make things different in one way or another."

"Really?"

"You have no idea how bored I've been and am talking to you right now do you?... You're no fun."

He looked down and face hoofed, he sighed then said "Anyway have you checked on Cerberus lately?"

"No why?" I gave a confused look

"They have been pretty depressed lately, you should go check on them."

"Really I wonder what about? I guess I'll go to them see if I can cheer them up."

"Yeah you should cause I'm pretty sure you're the reason for it." He said in a stern tone then walked out the door

I thought for a moment then said "Hey Luna wanna head to see Cerberus?"

Looking over to me she said "Yes I'd love too."

We walked out the room and weaved our ways to the main hallways, we walked out the front doors and around the castle. After walking around for the castle for a few minutes we reached his section of the castle which was on the edge of a cliff overlooking the forest, with a slope on the mountain side. They were laying on the floor with sad looks, I walked up to them and pet Scorch's muzzle, he snapped at my hoof then shook it off and looked away. "What did you do to get them angry at you like that?" Luna with a questioning look

"I honestly don't have a single clue."

I looked at them and trotted in front of their faces then asked "Why are you three mad at me is it something that I did?"

They all shook their heads no then i thought "If it's not what i did it must be something that i didn't do, but what?" I then realized what was wrong with them and said "Are you sad that I haven't been spending enough time with you?"

They all nodded and I said "Well I'm a busy pony, I have things to do, I do get free time but I spend that time with Luna. and I even need to shorten our time together to train. I'll find a way to spend time with you someway OK?" I stood on my hind legs while my front legs stretched out.

They stared at me for a moment then ace smiled and moved his head into my chest I was barely able to fit my hoofs across his face, after scorch, last gadget. I looked at them then said "Why don't we head down and go for a walk in the forest like we did before?"

Luna said shocked "What go in the forest at night! It's dangerous, predators come out at night you can't go!"

I looked at her with a slight smile and said "Don't worry we will only be an hour nothing will happen. I will be alright, OK?"

"Well I guess you're right it is you and you have them with you. But still..." She walked up and gave me a kiss "Be careful."

I started to back up while saying "Don't worry I'm always careful." I reached the end of the cliff and said "Right?" I took one more step and fell backwards screaming.

I heard Luna scream "BLAZE!" as I fell. I stopped screaming and seen a large blur from the top of the cliff and quickly went under me, I laid on the back of Cerberus and looked to the cliff with my hoof on my chin. I saw Luna look at me and I yelled up to her "Ha I got you. I'll be back in about an hour or so love ya."

I seen her frightened look go to an angry one and she walked away from the cliff. I laid there and said to Cerberus as they were running down the cliff "I'm happy we can get out of canter lot for a while it's mostly stuck up snobs living there."

I looked up into the sky and seen that there were a few storm clouds pretty far away. I then stood on Cerberus's back and looked towards the ground, I seen the forest close ahead of us. Before we got to the ground I jumped off of Cerberus and created wings to land on the floor cleanly. Cerberus stopped next to me and looked on ahead. we then started to trot on through the forest, I was just looking at my surroundings while Cerberus was mostly focused on the sky.

After ten minutes of walking through I started to hear thunder, a minute after I heard a large thud. I looked up at the sky then to Cerberus and said "The storms almost above us we got to go."

When i turned around there were growls I could hear. In response Cerberus started growling, I seen many eyes come from the darkness of the trees, and I there was a horrid stench coming in that direction. I took a stance and waited for what was to come, out from the darkness I seen timberwolves and a lot of them. I thought to myself "What is with all these Timberwolves? The book that I read on them at Twilight's book said that they only come out in packs of eight or lower. There's at least twenty right now, but why?"

Two jumped at me so I quickly jumped to the side of one and crushed it with a quick slash of the sword I made. The other was crushed by Cerberus' claw.

From behind I heard a long howl off in the distance, I didn't want to give the Timberwolves any chance at attacking so I didn't look back. The Timberwolves in front of me all howled after the first was finished. They all started running in my direction and I created a sword while preparing to swing, but to my surprise they all just ran right past me. I was stunned for a moment until I heard a scream from behind, with that I was like a bullet through the forest.

While we ran towards the scream I yelled up to Cerberus. I kept running until I seen the timberwolves stopped and was surrounding something, I kept on running and jumped over the Timberwolves into a clearing. When I was over I noticed a few trees knocked down and under one was a yellow Pegasus in a torn jumpsuit. I stopped in front of the mare and noticed the tree was on both her hooves and wing on her right then said "Hold on I'll get you out and get you to safety."

"But what about the Timberwolves?"

I started to ram the fallen tree slowly rolling it off of the mare, she screamed in pain which triggered the timberwolves to start running. I rammed the tree one last time rolling it off of her then quickly turned around creating a sword just in time to cut the head of a timberwolf. They all stood back for a second, I quickly said to the mare "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine let me try to get up." I heard her scream in pain and I heard a thud

"Don't worry I'll get you out."

The timberwolves started towards me again and I took another stance in front of the mare, as they got close I blasted two with fire and they started to crumble. Three more jumped at me and I ducked and shoved the sword into the stomach of one and brought it down smashing it into another. The third jumped at me as I brought up a wall in front of me, I then moved the wall to a dome around the Timberwolf and closed it quickly crushing it. I stood in front of the mare as five more came at me, I easily struck four of them down but the last got me on my shoulder so I grabbed it and shoved the sword through the head.

With a couple of timberwolves left I took a couple steps away from the mare as I dodged an attack from the side and slashed a timberwolf in half as it jumped at me. One of the timberwolves jumped at the mare so I turned around and with a quick strike impaled it leaving my blade right next to the mares face. I let out a scream of pain as a timberwolf jumped on me and bit my back. Another bit me on my hind leg while another tackled my side knocking me over. The last one made a jump for the mare. Without thinking I pushed two of the timberwolves off of me and moved my body over the mare's and took another bite to the back. I then said while looking down at the mare "Don't worry I won't let them hurt you."

I launched a blade at one of the wolves splitting it in half. The other three took a few steps back while growling and started to break apart and combine, the two trees were lifted into the air with a green aura and were place inside the timberwolves while they combined. I slowly got up and the mare said "Oh no!"

"What?"

"We have to get out of here now! They are making a giant version of themselves."

"Oh no. Quick hold on tight to me." I used my magic to pick her up and place her on my back.

I started run as fast as I could, but it wasn't that fast because of the extra weight and an injured leg. Before I made it away the giant Timberwolf jumped in front of me and roared. I quickly yelled out "Cerberus!"

The mare said in shock "Wait Cerberus!?"

As the Timberwolf jumped at me Cerberus jumped out from behind the trees in the forest and tackled the timber wolf to the ground. The Timberwolf got up and quickly bit the side of Cerberus, Cerberus quickly backed up and shrieked in pain. The Timberwolf started run at Cerberus and Cerberus ducked their heads as the timberwolf tried to bite Ace's neck. They then pushed forward knocking the Timberwolf onto it's back then Ace place his mouth at the neck with Scorch and Gadget at the shoulders, I then yelled up to them "Finish it!" and with that they all crushed the Timberwolf into pieces.

They walked up to me and laid down, I then used my magic to pick up the mare and moved her onto Cerberus's back then climbed up myself. I caught my breath and then crawled over to the mare and grabbed her hoof while saying "Are you alright miss."

"Yes but why? Why put yourself in danger for somepony you don't know."

"Why... Because I couldn't let someone die... I couldn't let someone die knowing i could of helped. Especially if it's a mare."

"Thank you, how can I repay you?"

"No there's noth..."She quickly pulled me into a kiss with her left hoof catching me off guard.

I was a bit stunned then after a couple seconds I pulled away and said "What are you doing!?."

"I'm thanking you?"

"But...YOU KISSED ME!"

"That was me thanking you?"

"But I'm seeing somepony I can't kiss anyone else!"

She got a surprised look in her eyes while blushing and said "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. It's just you were so nice and brave and you helped me out, I couldn't control myself."

"It's OK... I guess I sorta understand? but what am I going to tell her?"

"Well you don't have to tell her."

"But if she finds out later it would be even worse for me I better just be upfront."

"I'm sorry... Let's change the subject, what's your name?"

"It's Blazing Shadows, call me Blaze. Now what's your name miss."

"Names Spitfire, you know the Wonderbolt."

"The Wonderbolts! But what were you doing out at this time!?"

"I was heading from Canterlot to HQ but suddenly there was the storm, I couldn't dodge a bolt of lightning that came down and hit me. I fell not able to move crashing into a couple trees then into the ground, Before I had a chance to move the tree fell on top of me."

"That's when the timberwolves came?"

"Yes but if i wasn't injured I would've taken them on myself, I can't fight with half my body." She started to blush then said "But thank Celestia you came. Actually what were you doing out here?"

"I was just walking with Cerberus when we were in front of most of those timberwolves. Until there was a howl and they all ran past me. That's when I heard your scream."

She grew a large blush on her face and said "Oh you heard that? I don't usually scream but it was a last resort thing you know?"

"Well at least you're okay now and we were there to help you out

"So how were you able to tame a Cerberus?"

I just smirked and said "That's a long story maybe for later." I looked over her body and seen how bruised it was then placed my hoof on her leg and said "OK I'm going to put a little pressure tell me if is giving off a lot of pain." She nodded

I started pushing pressure on her legs feeling for anything wrong like something broken. I put pressure near her chest and she gasped trying not to cry out in pain. I then said "You must of cracked something here."

"It hurt's really bad."

"I'm sure it does, I will take you to a hospital. and they will get you patched up."

"I still thank you for saving me back there, and you too Cerberus."

"No problem."

They barked and we reached the top of the cliff, Cerberus laid down and I slowly slid down and used all my strength to lift spitfire up and place her on my back. I started limping through the castle going down many different hallways, getting all sorts of looks. I was honestly surprised when not one of these bags didn't even give us any help. I finally found the room I was looking for, the clinic room. I opened up and yelled "Help we got someone who's seriously hurt!"

A nurse walked from around the corner and gasped as she seen us, she quickly brought us to a room and I slowly and carefully placed Spitfire down on a bed. I looked at her with a warm smile and said "Don't worry you will be fine."

"I know,thank you again." she moved up and kissed my cheek. I started to walk away until she said "Wait you are pretty beaten up, you should rest for a while."

"I'm okay I've taken worse than this, I'll just power through it."

She got a sad look on her face and nodded as I left. Before exiting the room the nurse stopped me and told me to go lay down and rest, I declined but she was persistent and I finally gave in. I walked back into the room and said to Spitfire "Well i guess I'm going to have to stay here for a while, cause this nurse wouldn't let me leave."

Spitfire's face brightened up and I laid in the bed next to her. She then said after a few minutes of silence "What do you do here?"

"I'm a Lunar guard, I'm soon going to start training to become Lunar guard Captain. I need to be stronger if i wish to protect the ponies I care for. But I need to something that can help me train."

"If you want i can help you train, I can help you reach your goal."

I shot up from the bed "You will!" I then got up and hugged her while saying "Oh my gosh you're the best."

She blushed and said "Thanks I'd love to help you."

As soon as I laid back down the door flew open and Luna came running in saying "Blaze are you okay?! Some guards... " She paused as she seen me on the bed and ran over. After giving me a kiss she pulled away and said with an angry tone "I thought I told you to be careful and what did you do? You went out and got yourself hurt by whatever."

"Yeah I know I know ~MOM~ jeez I get hurt and you get into a fit about it."

"Well I told you to be careful and you know what? I shouldn't of let you go then you would have never been hurt."

"Well Lulu if I never went out there she would've been killed." I motioned to spitfire

Luna looked gasped and said "Oh my what happened Spitfire?"

Spitfire explained what happened to her while a nurse came in and put a few bandages on my back then wrapped up my hind leg. As Luna turned to me the nurse said "You're good to go but I suggest laying down here for a short time."

"Nah i think that I'm going to..." I froze when i looked at Luna

Luna glared at me then "You're going to stay here and rest for an hour."

I said in a higher pitch "Which was exactly what i was going to say until you interrupted me he he." I scratched the back of my head. I laid back down on the bed and said "Well I'm sure you have more important things to do Lulu I'll see you later."

She walked over to me, gave me a kiss and said "Yeah I do, I shouldn't be worrying about you, I honestly should of expected you to get hurt somehow. Goodbye love you."

As she walked out the door I said "Love you too."

I heard the front door close and I looked towards spitfire who had a shocked look on her face with her mouth open. I then said "What? What's wrong?"

"You mean that the mare you are with is princess Luna?!"

"Yeah for almost three months now."

"I feel so bad for what I did now."

"You don't have to worry about that, I'll talk to her later about that. Well anyway how are you going to help me with my training?"

"Oh right well i can personally help you get stronger by watching over you."

"But what about your injuries?"

"I have favors from some other wonderbolts."

"So you'll have some others help too?"

"Exactly." she said with a smile

I sat on the edge of the bed and said while getting up "Well thank you I'll see you early in the morning to check up on you."

"I thought Luna told you to stay here for a while."

"Yeah but I need something to do I can't just lay around doing nothing."

"I feel you on that one but i have to stay here sadly."

I saw the look on her face then said with a smile "How 'bout I stay here with you until you're all patched up."

She gave a weak smile while saying "Thanks."

I spent the most of the time talking with Spitfire until the nurse came in with a bunch of bandages, I helped the nurse wrap up her wing. After she was fully patched up I said "Well I should get going, get your rest and I'll talk to you later."

"Can you come here real quick i want to tell you something." I walked next to her and she looked at me "Come closer." I moved down so I could hear what she was about to tell me, I seen she was blushing. Suddenly she pushed off the bed and kissed me, as she laid back down smiling as she said "I just wanted one more."

For some reason I started to blush then I walked out the door. I went back to my room to find Silver and Claire gone. I decided to have a nap on the couch since there was nothing to do.

I woke up to Claire knocking me on the head, I got up and said "What was that for?!"

"It's time to go we are going to start our route in a minute get up."

I held my head and said "How long have I been out?"

"A couple hours I let you sleep when we came in after I seen your leg, by the way what happened?"

"A lot of timberwolves."

"Are you OK?"

"Well I'm here ain't I, of course I'm okay."

"Well i was saying cause you could still be hurting."

"I actually am but it's fine."

"You'll be fine going out?"

"Of course if I let this small bite stop me then there's no way I'll become Lunar guard captain."

"OK if you are truly fine get your armor on and lets go."

An uneventful scouting again sadly. There needs to be some more excitement. But I guess I can relax on these walks." I thought to myself while getting back into my room, I took off my armor, hung it up then sat on the couch. I sat there for a couple of minutes until there was a knock at the door. I opened it up and I seen Luna, before she walked in I said "Hey we need to talk about something."

"Um OK?" I showed her to my room. I sat down on the bed and showed my guilt in my expression. She looked at me questionably then said "What did you do?"

"Well spitfire... kinda...uh...ki.. meh."

"What was that?"

"She k.. m.."

"Spit it out Blaze!"

"SHE KISSED ME!"

She paused in confusion before she grew a face filled with rage "WHAT! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?!"

"It was right after I had rescued her and she kissed me."

"DID YOU LET HER?!"

"No I got close to her and she pulled my head in to kiss me. But i did pull away."

"OOH I'M GOING TO HAVE A TALK WITH HER RIGHT NOW!"

"Wait I guess it was mostly my fault, I was pretty close when i was talking to her and I guess I was too nice when talking to her."

"So what are you saying?"

"That she probably acted that way because of the way I was acting towards her so it's mostly my fault."

"..."

"Are you still mad."

"Yes... but I can't stay mad at you for long."

"Thank you Lulu. Hugs?" I held out my hoofs

"No, no hugs or kisses for the next two days."

"Oh OK."

"Well I have stuff to do I think I'll go right now."

"Stuff? you don't do anything at this time."

"Something new that came up yesterday and I have to go."

We walked out my room and I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and to my surprise Spitfire was there. She was heavily bandaged on her whole right half excluding the face, I looked a bit scared and said "What are you doing here fire?"

"Well I'm feeling better now I'm still in a lot of pain but I can manage, I came to tell you that I can get our training started tomorrow."

"That's grea..." I was interrupted by Luna

"Who's there Blaze?... Oh you."

I quickly whispered to spitfire "We just finished our talk."

"Oh well I'll get going see you tomorrow Blaze." she then limped off to god knows where.

"What does she mean she'll see you tomorrow?"

"She's going to help me train so ? can become stronger."

"Is she now, I'll accompany you then."

"You really expect me to doing anything with her?"

"No, but you're not being trusted for now."

"Fine even if I wanted to, I couldn't of stopped you from coming anyway."

"That's right." She said while walking down the hall

I walked back into the room and laid down in my bed thinking "Wow it seems like so much happened today." Laid there thinking of all sorts of things before finally going to sleep.

**So****there****'****s****chapter**** 18 ****I****have****something****good****planned****for****next****chapter**

*******SPOILER****ALERT****!***

**It****'****s ****going ****to ****have ****explosions ****like ****Kaboom ****and ****like ****SPLOOSH ****and ****weeeeee BOOOOM****! ****And ****like ****fighting ****and ****stuff****. ****That ****it ****is ****all ****have ****a ****good ****day ****or ****night****, ****maybe ****afternoon****? ****I ****don****'****t ****know ****it****'****s ****up ****to ****the ****time ****you****'****re ****reading ****this****. ****Wait ****for ****it****...**

**Wait ****for ****it****...**

**WAIT ****FOR ****IT****!**

**meow**** =3**


	19. The Black Flame

**A/N: Here you go chapter 19 no explosions sadly but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**My ****New ****Pony ****Life**

**Chapter**** 19: ****The****Black****Flame**

I woke up to the sound of knocking, I sat up and looked at the clock it was 4:13 pm. I slowly got up walking out of my room and went to the door, upon opening it i found Spitfire standing there still bandaged up. I said in a tired tone "Spitfire? What are you doing here this early in the afternoon?"

"Well I said I will help you train and if we are going to train we are going to do it by my terms."

"I guess that's acceptable, what are your terms?"

"Everyday get up at Four O'clock and get to the training area."

"Training area?"

"Where all the guards would train."

"OK but let me get cleaned up first."

"Fine."

"Come in and wait for me to get out."

After taking my shower and getting cleaned up I came out and Spitfire said "Took you long enough. I was about to fall asleep."

"Yeah yeah. Come on we got to go right?"

While walking for about a minute I stopped spitfire and said "Oh wait. I forgot I got to get Luna."

"Why?"

"She doesn't trust me around you."

She started blushing then said "Right I forgot you told her."

After a couple minutes I came upon Luna's room, I slowly unlocked and opened the door and slid inside. I walked up to Luna sleeping on her bed then gently shook her. She slowly opened her eyes then said "Blaze? Why are you here?"

"We are going to start my training now and I came to get you."

She got up and said "Let me get ready first."

"How about you meet us there? It's the Royal guard's training area."

"Yes that would be good. *Yawn* I'll see you there."

I walked out the room and out and both Spitfire and I went to the training area. When we reached it I noticed a pony standing in the the arena area with a wooden sword, I looked at Spitfire and said "Who's that?"

We walked up to him and she said "Blaze this is Soarin, Soarin this is Blaze."

"What's up." I held out my hoof

He bumped it "Nothin' much, I'm tired."

"Yeah i am too she just got me up."

Spitfire then said "Anyways Soarin here is going to help you train Blaze."

"That's cool so how are we doing this are we going to like do cardio or maybe..."

Spitfire threw me a wooden sword then said "Every Time you're hit you're dead, kill soarin once and you can stop for today."

"That seems easy enough."

"Really? OK. BEGIN!"

"Wait i don't even get to warm up-ah!"

I soon as she said that soarin was in my face and smacked my neck. I stumbled to the side while saying "OK I underestimated you. Let's start I'm ready."

He jumped back a few meters and as he landed i charged him. As i swung he casually took steps side to side dodging me. He dodged one more time before spinning and smacking me in the back of the head. Before he had time to move I thrusted forward with the sword, he jumped to the side then using his wing flipped me over then hit me in the chest. I got up and prepared for his next attack. Soarin threw his sword at me and i dodged turning to my side, before i looked towards soarin he flew up to me punching me in the side of the head.

I slowly got up and saw him standing over me the same expression of tiredness on his face. I was dumbfounded he hadn't even broken a sweat and I'm on the floor.

* * *

**3P POV**

* * *

Spitfire watched as Soarin kept attacking until she saw Princess Luna walking towards her. As Princess Luna walked up to her she said "What's going on? Why is Soarin hurting him like that?"

"It's part of his training he needs to learn how to react quickly to an attack then quickly strike back."

"But he is getting hurt."

"The faster he learns the less he will get hurt, it depends on how he learns."

"No I can't let this continue you must stop thi..."

Spitfire gave Princess Luna a glare while saying "Do you know why he's doing this?"

"Err no." Princess Luna lowered her ears

"He's doing this for you."

"Me but why?"

Spitfire turned her head to watch as Blaze kept on trying to fight back against Soarin while saying "When you left us when we were getting our injuries wrapped up he told me he wants to become stronger so he can protect you through anything. He wants to know that he will become strong enough so that you will never get hurt around him. He is willing to die just knowing you will be safe."

Princess Luna had a surprised look then looked at Blaze getting up off the floor with a serious look thinking "If he's willing to go through all that for me I must do something for him." After seeing Blaze get knocked down again she said towards spitfire "So why do you want to help him?"

Spitfire started to blush "Well at first it was because of my crush towards him, but now i want to help him become something great because he wants to protect the things he cares about most. And it reminds me of when I started becoming a Wonderbolt."

A little irritated Princess Luna asked "So this crush was the reason you kissed him?"

Spitfire started to blush even harder while saying "Well uh... yes. It's just no stallion has ever been so kind, gentle and protecting of me before. He threw his body over me while being attacked by Timberwolves so that I wouldn't be hurt anymore than I was already. I couldn't help myself from falling for him. But he's with somepony else and I have to respect that. And I truly apologize for what I did princess."

Luna smiled and said in a warm voice "All is forgiven just don't let this happen again."

"Thank you Prince..."

They directed their attention to Blaze and Soarin. Soarin had just bucked Blaze in the head and sent him flying back a couple of feet and he laid there for a few seconds. Soarin started walking up to him getting his sword ready Luna the exclaimed "Stop this he's seriously hurt!"

Spitfire held her hoof in front of Princess Luna saying "Let's see if he has given up yet, if he doesn't get up, he gives up."

* * *

Blaze's POV

* * *

I laid down in pain and thought "I have to get up. Come on body move! Remember who this is for, I can't give up. I won't give up! No matter how many times i fall I'll get back up to get stronger and to protect LUNA!" I picked up my sword and swung at soarin he dodged easily and thrusted forward with his sword. The sword went right through my chest, I grabbed his hoof holding him still I swung my sword across his face making him fall. I looked for his sword and noticed ash falling out of my body. Soarin sat up saying "WHAT WAS THAT! My sword went right through your body, but how?!"

I looked over my body then said quietly "What was that did my body actually become fire for a moment?" I looked to my sword and notice the handle was normal. "Weird did only part of my body do that?"

Luna came running up to me with spitfire following close by and said while hugging me "Oh Blaze are you OK you look like you were hurt very badly."

"Don't worry I can handle it because I have a good reason to handle it."

Before Luna could say anything spitfire said "Well I guess you completed it sorta? Anyway part two."

"Wait I thought you said that I'd be finished for today?"

"Yeah I thought it'd take longer than that for you to actually hit him, and I'm pretty sure you didn't learn anything really SO! We are going to add a second part."

"Ugh fine what are we going to do?"

"Basically dodge. Try to dodge his attacks when you can dodge three attacks from him in a row you're finished. Now give him your sword."

I threw the sword and he caught it, Spitfire said while walking away "Begin!" With that soarin was already swinging at me hitting me in my face, legs and body. After about twenty minutes of being smacked around I slowly started to see a pattern in his attacks. He'd hit twice on my body then hit my head or neck then my legs then thrust forward to my chest. I dodged the first attack but was hit by the second and third then dodged the last two. I then thought to myself "OK so his first two attacks are too fast to dodge in a row but If i react fast enough I can dodge the attack to my head and legs to finish this."

I jumped back to catch my breath and waited, everything seemed to slow down for a moment. I counted as he swung at me "One! Two!" He swung for my head and i ducked "Three!" He swung for my legs and I did a quick jump "Four!" He thrusted forward and I spun around as the sword came right next to me, then I bucked him in the chest sending him back a few feet "FIVE!"

As I turned around I seen spitfire stomping the floor yelling "That's exactly what I was looking for that was amazing!"

I sat down starting to catch my breath, after a minute or two I looked around for Luna but didn't see her anywhere. I got up and walked up to Spitfire and said "Where did Luna go?"

"She said that there was something that she was going to study."

"Do you know what?"

"No she just said that she was going and that she'll talk to you later tonight."

"Oh OK. But I'm done with my training though?"

"Yes you are for today, remember four, every day, here."

"I will, I won't quit this."

"Oh and you know, you should do some small exercises also. Like in between your guard duties."

"I can do that but my body is very sore right now."

"Well get use to it, cause you'll be going through this everyday. Sometimes something different but mainly it will be this"

"Yeah Okay I'll see you tomorrow then." I walked up to Soarin and hoof bumped him then back to Spitfire and gave her a hug. I then walked in pain back to the room, I got back and laid in bed looking at the time 6:25. "I still got about four hours and a half before I head out." was the last thing I said before going to sleep.

I slowly woke up and checked the time it was 10:07. I walked to the kitchen and noticed that there was no one here Silver and Claire were nowhere to be found. So I decided to have a light breakfast, just an apple and some juice. If there was one thing i missed it was meat. It's sad that I can't eat meat anymore but i got use to it. After I finished the front door opened up and Luna came in and said "Hey Blaze so how did the training go?"

"Well I finished for today so I'd say it went pretty good. But I am really sore and pretty bruised over my body."

"That's perfect!"

"Wait so you wanted me to be hurt?"

"No I was doing some studying and came across a healing book, with all types of spells that help heal the body."

"And you want to test it on me?"

"Exactly."

"Okay give me your best shot."

She read from the book then stood there concentrating for a moment then I seen her horn glow. The glow started to get bigger until when she brought her horn down to my head. The glow left her horn and surrounded my body, slowly I felt all the pain on my body disappear. As the glow disappeared from my body I looked over myself saying "Wow Lulu this worked great! I don't feel any pain anymore!" She came up and hugged me then I said "Oh so I got my hug privileges back?"

"I thought about it and decided it was too long a sentence to go without a hug." She started to giggle

"Thanks for shortening my sentance then."

"Your welcome. I'm going to do some more studying on this book."

"Really? I thought that you studied that book so you can heal my bruises?"

"Yes but then I realized, If you ever get hurt I can heal you back up. But don't go hurting yourself on purpose cause I won't help you."

"Eh seems fair enough... Hey Lulu."

"Yes?"

"Want to go to check on Cerberus with me?"

"Sure sounds like it would be nice."

While we walked I said to Luna "Hey did you ever realize that that they all have different personalities and like others more than others?"

"Who?"

"You know Cerberus the one on the left is Gadget in the middle is Ace and on the right is Scorch."

"That is new to me I didn't know their names."

"Really? Cause I thought I told you before."

"If you did I do not remember."

We walked started to head towards the front of the castle, we started weaving through the halls until we were at the main hall. Luna's crown started to glow and an image of a guard appeared in front of us we could hear screaming in the background and he started to speak "Princess! There is a dragon landing in the Manehattan as we speak!

"What! Do you know who this dragon is?"

"No we are trying to figure it out at the moment but nothing yet. The dragon is a fully grown dragon and could be very dangerous."

"Oh no! Is the city evacuated?!"

"Yes the City has just been evacuated but there has been some injury from the dragon but even so something is off here."

"And what's that?"

"It is looking through all the buildings, it seems as though it is searching for something but we have not figured out what."

"I'll inform my sister of this now, have you contacted Shining armor?"

"Yes ma'am he is currently on a train heading towards Canterlot then towards Manehattan. If I am correct he should be arriving in half an hour at least."

"Thank you for this information I will let my sister know of this."

The image disappeared and Luna turned in a haste I reached out to her and said "Where are you going?"

"To wake up my sister she will know what to do in this situation."

"OK do what you have to."

She galloped down the hall towards her sisters room while I slowly started to walk towards Cerberus' pen. When I got there they were standing at the edge of the cliff looking out in the distance. I watched them for a while then I walked up to them and pet the side of their leg then they stopped and stared at me. I looked at them then said "What's the matter big fella something wrong?"

They stood still after a while and just looked back off in the distance. I was getting a bit worried for a while before some pony came from behind and said "Hey there buddy all guards are meeting in the courtyard, come on!"

I started after the pony following him around the castle until we came to the courtyard where all the guards were waiting. I stood in the back and waited for a while before I seen Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walk out on a balcony then Princess Celestia. Luna had a sad look as Celestia started to speak "My precious guards it is a shame i must inform you that there is a dragon in Manehattan it has injured a couple guards and it must be stopped now before anypony else is hurt and that is why i must ask for volunteers to go and stop it. If you wish to help stop this beast please stay here while those who don't, proceed with your daily duties."

After a short couple minutes there was a severe difference in numbers as only a third of us stood in the courtyard. Celestia began to speak again "Now those of you who are willing to go help there is a train going to Manehattan arriving in a few minutes with Shining Armor and Crystal guards, go get your armor and weapons and head to the station."

I was looking towards the balcony when I seen Luna's eyes lock with mine, she was stunned and was tearing. She turned around and ran inside and i noticed a tear fall from her cheek. Celestia turned to her sister with a worried look then back to the guards and found me, she gave a slightly worried smile then turned around and walked away from the balcony as all the guards started for either their armor or to the train station.

I hurried through the castle until I came to the groups room I opened the door put on my armor and strapped on my sword to my waist then walked out the door. I was almost out the castle before something knocked me over and was on my chest, out of instinct I was about to reach for my sword before I realized it was Luna she was sobbing into my neck and I said "Hey hey what's wrong Luna?"

"You *sniff* don't have to go if you don't want to you know?"

I wrapped my hoofs around her and said "Luna it's OK i want to help stop the dragon before anything else happens."

"But you can get seriously hurt!"

I lifted her up and placed her on her hooves while saying "Yeah but we can stop this threat to Equestria."

She used her magic to lift me up and place me on my feet then said "Then let the others go and do this themselves!"

I gave a sad look then said "Luna that's very selfish of you and I honestly would've never expected that from you, but my decision stands and that's final!"

"Bu-bu...but!" she started to tear up

"I said that's final!" I turned away from her

As I walked I could hear her sobbing which honestly broke my heart that I was so forceful with her. I continued to walk for a while until I reached the train station where I seen guards getting into different cars. I went into a car towards the middle and sat in the very back corner and just thought for the ride.

About halfway through the ride somepony bumped my side and said "What's wrong having second thoughts fella?"

I didn't look up just kept my head down and said "No just thinking thinking about my future like how will everything turn out in my life and everything that has happened ya know?"

"I hear ya it's tough sometimes."

Nobody bothered me again for the rest of the ride but I noticed a few guards that were shaking and a bit scared, others just calm about it, then there are a few who think this is a joke and it gets me angry. The train came to a rough stop and everyone tried their best to stay up. We opened the doors and got outside where there was many civilians, we got into a group and Shining armor stood in the center and began to speak "OK Some of us are going to have to stay here to protect civilians, those of you who want to stay raise your hooves."

Somewhere between twenty-five to forty hooves were risen, Shining armor then shook his head and turned around then said "The rest of you are with me."

I noticed that the city was further away from us and it was a long ways there. We followed Shining armor to the edge of the city, where we seen the dragon walking through roads. Shining armor turned to us and said "OK so here's the plan, a team of archers will get to the roof and aim for the wings where they will affect the flying of this dragon then wait for my signal. The rest of us will stay on the ground and try to find a way to get this dragon off balance. Now go but stick to the shadows and avoid being spotted by it."

The group split into two groups then started into the city. We followed Shining armor to a large alleyway where we stood and watched the dragon roam through the city. The dragon had pitch black scales with an orange underbelly. We waited for an opportunity to get the dragon off guard. We noticed that when the dragon turns she is always looking in another direction from where it's walking. We waited for the next corner it's coming to, Shining gave a loud whistle which signaled us to charge. A couple of guards had a large chain which they wrapped around the dragon's front claw and ran back pulling it making the dragon fall forward.

With that arrows fell from the sky piercing the wings and bouncing off the scales on the back. We heard it scream in pain and I was surprised to find out that this dragon is a girl. I looked around and it seemed others were shocked by this and didn't move. She got up while saying "Your going to pay for that!"

Everyone started to back up but the dragon quickly spun and hit a couple of guards. Then using her tail picked up another guard and threw him towards the rest hitting one guard. One of the Pegasus guards that were hit by the dragon got up and looked at his armor and noticed that it had a few dents. The guard got up and walked to a light post and held his hoof up to it. the light post started to move and melt onto the guards body. When he was completely covered he began to speak "Hey who knew that these were made of iron!"

I instantly recognized him as Ace Ironblood. Before anyone said anything he began to fly towards the dragon. He flew towards the face and hit the dragon making her stumble over. Shining armor was a bit shocked from this then said "Get the injured to the alley, but hurry we cannot lose this opportunity." Shining armor and a few others charged forward again and started to attack underbelly where the scales were thinnest.

I followed and noticed that few had actually started to cut into the dragon. We heard her scream in pain as she jumped to her feet, she grabbed Shining armor in her mouth and started the crush him. I quickly used my flames to make wings then charged to the face of the dragon I noticed ace flying to the other side. We both hit her and she let go of shining armor, Ace flew down and caught Shining and i tried to fly away. The dragon used it's wing to hit me down to the ground.

Using her tail the dragon whipped a few more guards into a building then used her claw to smack me into a wall slightly denting the wall. I coughed up a bit of blood as I hit the floor. I pulled off my armor and watched as Ace flew to the dragon and hit her on the side of the head which again made her stumble off to the side. She tried to smack him but he kept flying around dodging her claws. She was getting annoyed so she took in a deep breath and waited for a good moment to fire.

Ace flew away then went straight for her chest, she seen him and let out her breath... in a black flame. I couldn't remember what happened after cause as she let out the fire my chest started to give off a pain it was different from anything I've felt before it hurt but at the same time didn't. When I looked up I noticed that Ace was between the claws of the dragon being crushed.

I quickly got up and started running for the dragon before something grabbed me and pulled me to a small alley. Out of instinct i created a sword and was ready to strike before something was on my neck, it was Luna and she was crying. I looked at her and yelled "What are you doing here?! Why did you come here!?"

"I came for you I didn't want you to get hurt here!"

"I'm taking you out of here but we will have to be quick when i tell you run for shining armor OK?"

She nodded and I ran out the alley creating wings then flew into the air straight towards thee dragon who still had Ace in her claws with another guard wrapped in her tail both being crushed. I screamed "Now!" as I rammed into the neck of the dragon.

She dropped Ace and the other guard then put a claw up to her neck. I said to Ace as quickly as possible "Get the princess to Shining armor and the rest of the injured."

He nodded and looked towards the princess who was flying towards the alley, he flew down grabbed her and flew towards the alley. I flew down grabbed the other guard and then flew to the alley as did the rest of the guards follow in a retreat. The dragon looked towards us and said "You inferior rats shall burn!"

She took a deep breath which instantly made me turn to Ace he nodded and I took a step forward. Half an iron dome formed around the guards as I stood in front of it, the dragon started to breath a black flame again. I felt the odd pain again as flew up a bit then put both hooves in front of me and shot out my own flame to block it as much as possible. I heard a gasp from the dragon as the flames stopped coming towards me.

I stopped my own flames as I dropped to the ground and noticed the dragon had a shocked look on her face as she began to speak "Y-you can...can't be but you're DEAD!? But that fire it's undeniable, that fire the look in your eyes... You are!"

She had tears in her eyes as she sat down, I looked around a bit confused then spoke cautiously "What are you talking about?"

"Master it's been such a long time since I've seen you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Master!?"

"You are my next master."

"What are you talking about!?"

The dragons body began to shrink while she said "It's nice to have you back!"

"What's going on!?" I said in confusion

Her body was now smaller than mine and she walked up to me and hugged me "I love you master it's been too long."

"Tell me, WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"I'll explain later master." She said with a deep smile as her body started to slip inside mine.

I was actually terrified by this and tried to pull her out and she began to talk again but she was inside my head now "Master I am very tired I shall sleep for now."

I yelled out "WHAT NO! DON'T SLEEP IN MY BODY!"

I got no response, I didn't know what to do i was scared and confused. The dome disappeared from behind me and Luna ran up to me and said "Blaze what's wrong are you OK!?"

I started to breath heavier and said "Dragon! Fire! Body! Sleep!"

"What do you mea..." Were the last things I could remember before falling unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed chapter 19, just to be clear I'm posting late because I had to rewrite half the chapter for reasons I don't want to talk about but if there are errors I am very sorry!**


	20. The Dragon and Story

**A/N: Hey everyone this will be a long chapter since it's my 20th. Big accomplishment for me :) Anyway this will explain what happened last chapter and go into something new also hope you enjoy. And a few people asked what my posting schedule is and I will update my profile to show it.**

* * *

**My New Pony Life**

**Chapter 20: The Dragon and Story**

I slowly sat up holding my head in pain and I noticed my head was wrapped up, I looked around the dark room and started to rethink what happened for a while then it hit me. A dragon is inside my body! I was scared and was trying to calm down then said softly "Uh... hello are you there?"

A feminine voice started to speak "Is master finally awake?"

I was startled at first then said "Um yes. Who are you?"

She spoke in a sad voice "It's a shame master doesn't remember me, but it's okay!" She said in a happy voice. "My name is Melinda, the name you gave to me two thousand of years ago."

"What?! I've been alive barely twenty let alone two thousand!"

"Master is different from before the way he looks and now he's a unicorn but he is definitely my master!"

"Uh... so where are you right now?" I whispered afraid for the answer

"I am inside your body just another fact that you are indeed my master."

"But why are are you inside me?"

"Masters body helps me heal faster and it is very warm and cozy!"

"I was wondering if you can come out of my body so I can see you?"

"No problem!"

Even with me prepared, to my surprise the small dragon leaped from my chest and onto the bed "AHH!" I screamed

"AHH! She screamed

"AHH!" Somepony else screamed

The lights were turned on and I seen Luna on the floor and the dragon on the bed. I looked at Luna then said "Luna? What are you doing here?"

Luna looked at me surprised then jumped up and hugged me while saying "Oh my gosh Blaze you're awake!"

"Um yeah but where are we?"

"We are at the Canterlot hospital."

"Did i get hurt bad?"

"You fell unconscious after hyperventilating and hit the stone pavement with enough force to slightly crack your skull. But I'm just glad that you're okay!"

Luna leaned in for a kiss as did I but something pushed my head back. I heard an angry voice say "What do you think you are doing with master!?"

Luna was a bit frightened then said "Um who are you!?"

I started to speak "Luna remember the dragon in Manehattan... well yeah this is her. Her name is Melinda."

"The name master gave to me!" she said proudly

Luna looked at me in anger but mostly confusion "You named her, and what is she doing here!?"

"Well i didn't name her but she's here because... Why are you here?"

"I am here for my master."

Luna looked at Melinda in confusion "Why is he your master?"

"I can feel it from when he used his flames against me, I could feel the connection just like before with master."

I looked up and said "Wait so you mean that feeling I had when you were breathing that black flame was our connection?"

"Exactly master!"

Luna then said "But what is your connection?"

"I am a part of master's soul and master is a part mine!"

"So you two are spiritually linked!? This is very odd?"

"Yup!"

"When you first talked to me you said it's been a long time since you seen me, what do you mean by that?" I asked

She looked at me with tears in her eyes "You died protecting me thousands of years ago, you saved me and I watched you die, that was the last time I seen you." She regrew her smile "But you are here now and that's all that matters!" She jumped into my chest and started nuzzling into my neck.

I noticed Luna gave a kinda jealous look and I said "Ah come on over here!"

Luna took a step forward and lean in but Melinda whipped her tail at her while saying "Stay back! Master is mine!"

I looked down and said "Hey watch it, I'm hers too!"

Luna looked at her and stuck her tongue out then said "That's right!"

She leaned in again and I leaned forward but yet again Melinda stopped us saying "No! Master is only mine I don't care who you are!"

Luna looked at me and said in a stern voice "Blaze?"

"I know, look Melinda, Princess Luna is my mare friend and I'd like to be with her."

Melinda grew a saddened look and said "But-but master was always mine I love master and master loved me."

"Who sais I can't love her too?"

Luna looked at me in shock while saying "Blaze wait you actually like her?!"

"Well yeah I don't see any threat and she's kinda cute like a little sister kinda way."

"But-but... Master?" Melinda said in a refusing voice

"Look Melinda are you jealous of Luna?"

"What! No I ...just want master for my..." She started to talk to herself and I took this opportunity

I whispered to Luna "She's like a little girl that doesn't want to share her doll."

Luna whispered back "It's very odd especially since she's over a thousand years old."

"You know this is the weirdest position I've been since ... ever! I don't know what to do."

She shrugged and we looked to Melinda who was looking at us in confusion then she said "What are you two whispering about?"

"Umm we were wondering what do you like to eat?"

"I like to eat lot's of things but my favorite has to be fruit, I know it's uncommon for a dragon to eat fruit but I just love the taste!"

I looked at Luna then said "Aren't dragons carnivores?"

"Actually some dragons are Omnivores. But most dragons eat gems and jewels instead as a substitute for meat."

"Really dragons eat gems!? I never knew that."

"Yes it is very common for dragons to have thousands of gems stored for food."

I looked out the window and noticed it was snowing then looked around the room. I turned to Luna then said "How long have I been out?"

"You've been unconscious for three whole days."

"Really has anything special happen?"

"Nothing in particular."

"OK that's good nothing that I missed."

"Except Hearths Warming Eve. I would have loved to have gone to the play with you but sadly... yeah."

"What's Hearth's Warming Eve?"

"It's basically the anniversary of the day Equestria was formed."

"Oh that's cool it's kinda..."

"Ahem!" an impatient dragon looked at us a little annoyed.

"Oh right what about her?" Luna asked

"Well I think she won't hurt let her stay."

"What!"

"Pwease!" I gave puppy dog eyes

"OK just never do that again it doesn't suit you!"

I shrunk my body down to that of a colt and said "What abowt now?"

"Aww that's too cute!" Luna picked me up and started to hug me tightly

"OK that's enough!.. Can't... breath!" She dropped me and I said "I'm never turning into a young colt again!"

I stood on the bed and pouted at Luna "Daww!" Luna looked at me in a amusement

Before I could say anything I was knocked over and I heard Melinda say "Look at master he is so young I've never seen master like this he is so cute!" She started to snuggle into my neck again.

Melinda stood over my body and started to cuddle my neck "Haha quit it that tickles haha."

She continued to cuddle in my neck for a little longer. I then felt her stop and lift off the bed, I looked up and Melinda was surrounded by Luna's aura and Luna said "That's enough of that! Blaze back to normal!"

"OK."

Melinda looked at Luna and said in anger "Hey no one tells master what to do!"

I used my magic to bring Melinda into my lap and said "It's okay Melinda I was going to do it anyway."

I started to yawn and Luna said "You're tired already you were asleep for a couple days?"

"Yeah I know it's weird right?"

Luna yawned then said "Well it is pretty late and I think my sister is raising the sun in a bit so I'm going to lower the moon right now."

Luna walked out the room and I said to Melinda "Hey what do you feel about her?"

"I don't like the way she is to you! She is too lovey at times then too commanding to you and no one commands master to do anything!"

"Well I love her Melinda and I really hope you two will get along. But she is a princess and rules over Equestria with her sister."

"Well if she's a Princess that makes you a King!"

"No don't say that, that's rude!" I snapped

"Oh! I'm sorry master." she cowered a little

"I'm sorry for raising my voice it's just that I love her and i don't want you disrespecting her OK?"

"Yes I understand now." She looked down saddened

"OK good but I hope you two will get along from now on please."

Melinda nodded then curled into my lap and I waited for Luna to return. After a couple minutes Luna came into the room and walked up to me. I scooted over on the bed and said with a smile "Common in."

Luna slipped herself in the bed and said "Isn't the bed to small?"

"To be honest I'm sorta hanging on the edge right now but it's OK as long as you're here with me."

"I love you Blaze."

"I love you too Lulu."

I gave her a kiss and Melinda moved to my chest and said "I love you too master."

I reached up and stroked her head to her back a few times then she slowly started to sink into my chest. I scooted towards Luna and wrapped my hooves around her and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I slowly awoke to the sound and feel of light breathing on my neck. I looked at her with a warm smile and planted a kiss on her forehead. I was startled to hear someone say "Daw now isn't that cute?"

I quickly looked up and seen Spitfire looking at me leaned up at the doorway. I blushed a little while whispering "How long have you been there?"

"About two minutes. I noticed how you two were positioned and realized that you must of woken up earlier so I was going to wait until you woke up again so I can take you from this boring place."

"That's a nice thought but what time is it and don't you have other things to do?"

"Well i do have other things to do but it's boring so i kinda bailed."

"What did you have to do?"

"Watch the trainees while they did their daily exercises."

I face hoofed then said "Are you serious! That's so simple."

"Yeah but i didn't feel like doing it, so yeah I'm here now."

"Ugh wow... so what time is it?"

"Hmm I think it's a little past five right now."

"Hmm I wonder if Luna would mind if I left? Well only one way to find out."

I looked down on Luna who was still asleep in my grasp and I lightly shook her. She looked at me slowly then said "Hello Blaze how did you sleep?"

"I slept great knowing you were by me. But I was wondering if I can go with Spitfire to train."

She was a bit confused so I pointed to Spitfire standing at the door way. She looked at Spitfire then to me back to Spitfire then back to me again. She hesitated before saying "Umm I guess you can go with her."

We both got off the bed and I used my magic to fix the bed. I gave Luna a quick kiss before saying "Thanks love you."

I walked over to Spitfire and she motioned to the door, as we left I looked back at Luna who had a sad look on her face, I couldn't help to feel bad for some reason. After about a fifteen minute walk Spitfire took me to our training spot and said "We will do the same thing as last time and let's see how you do."

"OK but give me a few minutes to do something."

"Yeah sure make it quick!"

I walked out the area and said quietly "Melinda can you come out?"

"Of course master!"

The black dragon jumped out of my chest and I said "OK Melinda I want you to listen please."

"Yes master."

"I'm going to be training with that pony over there but her methods of training are painful and hurt me but I don't want you getting mad at her. She is just helping me get stronger so I can protect everything I care for."

"Even me master?"

"Of course!" I said with a big smile

"Then I will try to hold myself back."

"OK then I want you to stay out of sight from everypony so they don't get freaked out. I'll wave for you to come down to me when I'm ready OK?"

"I understand no one will ever find me within the shadows."

With that she flew into the air and was instantly gone from sight as soon as she was in the shadows on the ceiling. I walked over to Spitfire who was watching me from across the training field and said "OK I'm ready now!"

"Bout time you were slower than a snail with a limp."

"Is that even possible?"

"Whatever let's start this. Get in there with Soarin"

After about two hours of me getting my butt handed I was finally able to land a hit on Soarin. I walked up to Spitfire in pain and said "So ow.. how'd I do this time?"

"Well pretty bad, see the thing is you are swinging like a brute even though you know the basics. The thing is you need to learn how to have precision with each strike and need to time attacks while noticing how your opponents attacks and dodge them according to how they strike."

"I still don't know what you mean really."

"Ugh I guess I have to show you. Come here Soarin!"

Soarin came up with an almost scared look on his face and stood in front of her. Spitfire just stood in front of him and said "Go ahead hit me with all you've got."

Soarin nodded and took a quick stance before he sprinted forward. As he reached Spitfire who just stood still he swung his sword diagonally towards her. All she did was take as step to the side with a slight jump and she dodged it. As soon as she dodged the attack Spitfire took hold of Soarin's hoof with the sword in it, twisted around him while turning the sword. And with that they were both on their hind legs with Spitfire behind Soarin holding the sword at his neck and both of his hooves on his back being held by one hoof.

I just looked in amazement and thought "If that was a real sword he'd be dead, but why is she so fast?" I was just staring at them and Spitfire said waving her hoof snapping me out of a daze "And you see that's how you should act, watch a determine wear they will strike and dodge, then find a way to attack them afterward."

I stuttered in amazement "Bu.. But h-how am I suppose to do that?"

"Well you need to be faster and more accurate with your attacks."

"Okay but how will I do that?" I said a bit annoyed

"With this. It won't help with accuracy but will help with speed." Spitfire held out an orange band

"What do you mean with that it's a regular band?" I said confused

She sighed and said "Just put it on and you'll see."

"OK here goes." I slowly slid the Band around my hoof and up my leg.

Once I let go of the band I was instantly pushed on the floor and my whole body was being crushed. I grunted in pain then said slowly "What *grunt* is going *grunt* on?"

Spitfire started to laugh and said "I remember the first time I put that on. It's an enchanted band that increases the gravitational field around the wearer and only for the wearer, anything that you put on while wearing it will also have increased gravity."

I was slowly starting to pick myself up and said "Buy how much is the gravity increased?"

"Bout five times normal gravity."

"Ugh how long do I wear this? Why am I wearing this?"

"You have to wear this all day and night everyday till the end of your training."

"WHAT WHY!?"

"HEY! Do you want to be able to protect the Princess from anything!?" She got in my face and yelled which actually scared me.

"O-Of c-course I do!" I stuttered

"Then you WILL keep that on until the day of the tournament. GOT THAT!?"

"YES MA'AM!" I saluted in pain

"Good now get out of my sight!"

I left the training area as quickly as possible which wasn't very fast, before I made it to the door I waved up in the air. After I was out I slowly walked towards the groups room in some pain from my beating and this band. I thought to myself while "Stupid band! How am I suppose to wear you when you are going to make everything so difficult. *sigh* But if Spitfire sais I have to wear it so I will."

Melinda flew next to me and looked at me in confusion then said "What's wrong master does it hurt?"

"Yeah... My body feels like I have three hundred pounds of weight on it and it's really painful. It's also from the training, but it's mostly from this band."

I made it back to the room and found Claire and Silver in the training room. I walked up to them and said "Hey guys how are you doing?"

They stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Claire then said after a few seconds of staring. "Oh Blaze are you okay we heard what happened and were worried are you okay?"

"Yeah I've been up for a couple of hours, I've started my training."

"Wait what? You are suppose to be training with us!"

"Right... How about after the first time we go out I'll join you two."

"OK but where do you go so early in the afternoon?"

"Um I honestly don't know if I should tell you two."

"Come on you can tell us."

"OK. I go out to train with Spitfire and Soarin."

They just stood there shocked with their jaws open for a few seconds then Claire said "But how... I mean how did you get them to train with you?"

"Well it's like this." I started to speak real fast "I saved Spitfire's life from some Timber wolves which she decided to repay me by helping me train and since she was hurt she got Soarin to help her and even tho she recovered for some reason he's still here helping me train so today I was training and they gave me this band and it makes me heavy and it hurts a lot.*Inhale*" I started to talk normal again "And that's how it happened."

"Uh.. So you saved Spitfire's life and she's repaying you by helping you train?"

"Yup pretty much it."

"Can we come train with you guys?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think Spitfire would allow it."

She gave a disappointed look and nodded while I walked into the living room and laid on the couch. I slowly brought my right hoof up and examined the enchanted band. It was nothing special just a regular band that had "Brohoof!" written on it. I just chuckled and said "Wow they couldn't of used anything more mature?" It was getting hard for me to breath because of this band and it was very bothersome. Claire and silver Came into the room moments after I was able to steady my breathing and told me it was time to get ready.

I stood up and went over to wear my armor was hanging and used my magic to pick it up and place it over my body. I almost fell to the weight but I was expecting it and was able to hold myself up. I started to breath heavily again as I walked around with the armor on. After a little while we finally left. I told Melinda to stay in my body for the trip so no one would notice her and she happily agreed.

During our walk through town I noticed something, a blacksmith's shop named Smithy's smithy. I seen a large brown Earth pony with a spiked dark brown mane walk out and close the shop. I thought about a few things then said to Silver and Claire "Hey can you wait here for just one moment I'm gonna go talk to somepony real quick." They gave a nod and I left.

I rushed towards the large earth pony and stopped him. He turned to me and said "What do ya want?"

"Hello I was wondering of you can make ... for me."

"Yeah but it'd cost ya. But you know you can...?"

* * *

We talked a little bit then he said "I can do that. Well see you tomorrow ... Wait I never even introduced myself. Names Smithy what's yours?" He held out his hoof

I took it and said "Blazing Shadows Call me Blaze."

"Well it was nice meeting ya Blaze... wait how would I know it's you when you enter my shop?"

"Trust me you'll know when you see me. Well I'm off see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night."

"You too."

I walked back to Claire and Silver and Claire asked "So what did you go talk to that pony about?"

"You'll both find out eventually." I said with a smile

"Wow really? Lame." she had an annoyed face.

I laughed and we continued throughout Canterlot for another hour or so.

When we got inside I was relieved to take off the armor. I was starting to get use to the weight, but my normal weight doesn't feel as heavy as before.

Claire and Silver went straight into the training room and I followed. When I walked in I said "Hey Silver I was wondering if you can help me with making my attacks more accurate and precise?"

He looked at me for a couple seconds then nodded then walked a little further in the training room.

The training was different from what I'm use to, but after two hour or so we finished right before we started to get ready for our daily routine again. I was a bit curious to where Luna was but I brushed it off thinking she has something important to do instead.

After an uneventful walk around canterlot I laid down after taking off my armor and just took a breather. My body is hurting and I just need to rest. I lifted my head up and looked towards the fridge, then used my magic to pull out some juice and pour it into a cup then brought it over to myself to drink. After I laid my head back down and took a quick nap.

When I woke up there was no one here, I sat up and said "Melinda you there?"

"Yes master, what is it you need?"

"I was wondering do you know if Luna stopped by while I was sleeping?"

"No I didn't notice anyone come by after those two left."

"You must mean Silver and Claire, you know where they went?"

"No master."

"Ah that's OK, so I guess I should go find Luna it's been almost all day and I've only seen her once. That's not normal she would usually of come by now."

I stood up and walked out the door, walked through the halls to Luna's room. When I got there I heard a noise from inside, I stopped and put my ear slowly up to the door. I heard a motherly voice say "It's going to be okay my dear sister I'm sure he didn't mean anything bad about it."

I heard another voice that sounded like crying say "But what if he lost interest in me and went off to her?"

"I'm sure he'd never do that to you." The motherly voice reassured

"Then why would he just leave me after waking up only for a few minutes?"

"I'm pretty sure it didn't even feel like a long time he's been asleep and felt like a regular day to him."

"But *sniff* I was the one that stood by his side the whole time he was unconscious not her! Then he leaves without a second thought!"

"Luna maybe he didn't even know how long you've been waiting for him."

I walked away and started to think real quick, then after about five minutes of thinking what to say I walked back and decided to knock on the door. After a few seconds I knocked again then started to walk away. I heard the door open and turned around and seen Celestia poking her head out the door looking around. She turned to look at me and I said "Oh hello Princess Celestia I was wondering if Luna was there, I was worried when she didn't come by. And I wanted to know if I could talk to her alone?"

Celestia stepped outside the door and I notice she was soaked by her neck I looked at it and said confused "So what uh... happened there?"

"I just spilled a drink on myself when you knocked and anything you can say to my sister you can say to me."

"Well uh... OK? I just wanted to say that I felt distracted when I was training with Spitfire and I think it's because I left you in that room where I woke up without another moment to waste. Well I felt really bad afterward and I wanted to say I'm sorry and would not do that to you again. Can you forgive me for what I did?... Oh right, please let her know how I feel Princess, I'm going to go back to my room for now. Have a good night."

Celestia smiled and said "I will let her know everything you told me. Have a good night."

She turned back to Luna's room and walked inside and I walked away heading to my room. I just walked back thinking to myself a bit, before Melinda spoke up to me "Master you didn't seem distracted to me why did you say that?"

I had gotten scared for a moment then said "Melinda please promise not to tell anyone that I heard her talking with her sister."

"I promise master... but why did you do it?"

"I didn't want to see her crying, I knew if I knocked her sister would come out so I could speak to her instead. I've had a little history with women but it was a bad one and the thing I learned is never talk to them when they are crying."

"I see so something would happen if you were to talk to her directly?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure if I were to talk to her then something would happen, but most likely her yelling at me for something."

"I see so that's why you did that."

I walked in my room then to the living room while saying "Yes so don't tell anyone OK?"

"I understand master."

"Don't tell anyone what? Who are you talking to?" Claire said as she came into the room

"Nothing and no one."

"OK fine whatever." is what she said as she left the room

I looked at the band that was on my hoof again and sighed before standing up and walking to the door. I walked out and started down the hallway, I was nearing the corner of the hall before I felt something wrap around me. I looked to my side and seen Princess Luna had wrapped her wing around me. I looked at her with a smile and she returned it, I then asked "So what have you been up to today?"

"I have been doing some studying and had my sister help me."

I could obviously tell that she was lying but went with it and said "Oh is that why you're sister answered the door when I knocked?"

"Yes I was in an important part of the study and she didn't want me to be disturbed so she answered for me."

"So did you get my message?"

"Yes I did." She kiss my cheek "And I think that's really sweet, I forgive you."

"Thanks."

We walked for a bit and Luna asked "So where are we heading?"

"Well I don't know if you want to go but I really need a beer right now, it feels as tho old urges are coming back."

"I guess I'll accompany you and have a few also."

"You sure?"

"Yup positive!"

"OK I've seen a bar couple times and think it will be a good place to go."

We walked for twenty minutes and came up on the bar called "The Lager Mug." It was a fairly large bar that had a picture of a mug being filled as the logo. I looked to Luna and I could tell she felt a little out of place here. I walked in with Luna following close behind. I was pretty dark inside , but had some odd decorations. Some were swords and armor others were different animals and just other random stuff. I noticed that only a few ponies were here.

I walked up to the bar counter and the stallion behind the counter said "Welcome to The Lager Mug! How may I help you?"

I took a quick look at the stallion and noted he was an orange Earth pony with a red and orange mane and tail and one of his eyes were covered. I then looked at him and said "Two beers please."

"Right away sir."

Luna walked up to me and said "Blaze I don't feel too comfortable here."

"OK then we'll leave after one drink."

"OK" she said in a low tone

The stallion came back after another minute with two mugs and placed them down. He noticed Luna next to me and said while slightly bowing "Oh hello your majesty how are you today?"

"I am fine just came out for a quick drink. Blaze here decided to come here so I joined him."

He looked at me and then at Luna "So you're here together?"

We nodded and he showed a look of surprise before saying "Well it's nice to have you both!"

Both Luna and I took a bit of the brew and I said to the pony "So why name this place The Lager Mug?"

"Well Lager is my name which is basically a different word for beer and Mug cause I use mugs to put the drinks in."

We drank a bit more before Luna asked "What are these decorations I've never seen some of these things before?"

"Those your majesty are different artifacts that I have found. Believe it or not I used to be an adventurer and love the different thrills of finding new challenges, but sadly I stopped after coming to a near death experience when I entered a dragons home he took my left eye and burnt most of my body but I was able to endure it and escape. So I decided to take hold of the family business, but changed the name after a while."

"That must be exciting seeing new lands isn't it?" I asked

"Oh it's one of the best things in the world if i capable of doing it again I would! But I do enjoy running this bar."

Both Luna and I finished our beers and we placed them on the counter and turned to leave right after paying. Before we got to the door there was yelling behind us and I seen it was a large unicorn yelling and a Pegasus mare. He was yelling "You were seeing that guy again weren't you! WEREN'T YOU!"

Luna looked at me and said with a slight slur "Blaze let'sh go."

I thought to myself for a second "Really Luna you are already drunk?" I then said "Hold on Luna wait outside for me."

I watched the Unicorn yell at the Pegasus and he yelled "I told you not to see him you stupid WHORSE!"

He rose his hoof and was about to bring it down, I quickly sent a blast of magic at him making him stop and hold his hoof. He walked up to me and said "Was that you tough guy?"

He stood as tall as me, face to face and I said "Yeah it was now what were you just about to do to that mare over there?"

"Same thing ahm about to do to you!" he went to punch me but I jumped back

He skimmed the edge of my snout as I jumped back. I thought to myself real quick "Man i can't move with this band the weight makes me slower and i can't use my flames to fight him, man I'm going to have to fight him with this holding me back."

When I landed I rushed forward ducking my head down and picked him up then slammed him onto his back. I brought up my hoof and brought it down across his face. He bucked me in the stomach sending me back a few feet. I tapped a table and then looked at Lager and said "Hope you don't mind."

He waved his hoof and I proceeded, the stallion went to punch me but i swung the table in front of me and turned it on its side to block his attack then bucked it sending him back. when he got on his hoofs he took the table with his magic and threw it at me, I caught it and move it out of the way but was blasted in the face with his magic and fell back. before i could get up he bucked me in my side keeping me down he then sat on my stomach and brought his hoof down onto my face a couple of times before I was able to blast him in the face with my magic making him stand up.

I rolled up then grabbed his hoof, I swung him to the side making him hit the bar. I walked up and punched him one more time and noticed he had blood coming from his mouth and snout. I picked him up with magic and gave him one more punch in the stomach making him cough up blood. I grabbed him one more time and threw him at the door while saying "Get out of here! Never come back!"

He stood up and ran out the door, moments later Luna came in and said "What happened to that guy?"

"I taught him a lesson for trying to hit this mare." I walked up to the mare who was standing in shock then said "Are you okay miss did he hurt you?"

"N-n-no."

"Okay that's good well you should get home and be safe okay? And don't talk to that guy again."

"Mhmm." She nodded as she walked out the bar

I turned to Luna and she said "Oh my Blaze did he get you bad you're bleeding!"

I put my hoof up to my mouth and noticed I was bleeding I sucked in most the blood and said "I'll be fine don't worry." I looked at the bar and noticed it was pretty messed up "Hey Lager you want me to help clean up?"

"Nah it's fine go ahead after what just happen don't bother yourself with it I'll clean it up."

"Are you sure?"

"Eh I'm fine honest."

"Well thanks have a good day!"

"You too."

We walked out the bar and Luna started to lean on me and said "So what happened in there I kinda flew off for about five minutes and when I came back that pony ran out with blood all over his face."

"He tried hitting that mare in there but I stopped him, then he went after me cause of it."

"Well you did the right thing protecting that mare in there."

"Master is the greatest, beating up ponies left and right! Pow! Pow!" Melinda said as she jumped out my body and onto the floor in front of us.

"So you watched it Melinda?"

"Yes I almost was scared for master when the other pony was on top of you and was hitting you in the face. But then master was like POW! right in his face!"

We started to laugh as we walked until I said "OK it's not nice to talk about it like that, its a serious deal. No stallion should hit a mare for any reason. If i were to have to fight a mare I'd try to tire them out then find a way to subdue them."

"That's right Blaze." Luna said

"Well master thought you were amazing in there especially with the weight that's on you!"

Luna looked at me and said "What weight?"

I held up my hoof and showed the band then replied "Spitfire gave me this enchanted band that makes the gravitational field around me stronger."

She looked at this then said "Oh yes I've seen this before, the Wonderbolts have high leveled unicorns create these for training, but i don't get why this one is a band not a iron ring which is what they normally use?"

Melinda jumped on my back and laid down while saying "Yeah that thingy makes master heavy so he can't move fast."

I turned my head to my side and looked at Melinda smiling at me then i asked "Hey didn't you tell me that we are spiritually linked?"

"Yes because it's true."

"Is there a reason why we are linked?"

"Because you are master!"

"Ugh well that didn't answer anything. What was your old master like?"

"Master was a strong Pegasus, brave, kind, funny, selfless, handsome, he could do anything you name it he was amazing."

"Well how did you meet the master?"

"Well i did what any young dragon would do I loved to explore and take over large new lands. I fought many other young dragons for territory, and hoarded many gems and jewels. One day I was flying over new lands and I came across a small little village in the sky and wanted to see what was there so i landed. The villagers were terrified of me and instantly began to attack me.

I fought back and injured most of them before the village started to run away. But something hit me right in my chest. It was a young Pegasus, in a way he looked a lot like you master. Anyway he was able to hit me hard enough to knock me off of the clouds he then flew above me and charged me to the ground. I stood up and with a large whip of my tail i made a battlefield for us.

We fought for hours on end before we both were almost falling over in exhaustion. Some unicorns came after a while and all focused their horns at me. The Pegasus didn't notice them and flew at me for one last strike. All the unicorns magic were shot and all merged into one and hit me but also the young Pegasus. after the blast my body was able to shrink and grow as I pleased.

The Pegasus laid next to me and I heard him say "That was an amazing fight dragon."

I was ashamed to say it but I thought to myself "Yes you put up a good fight."

The Pegasus sat up and yelled "Woah you actually heard me!?"

I stood up and replied "Wait you heard what i was thinking!?"

The unicorns left thinking they had killed me and never noticed this Pegasus. Both me and this Pegasus began to talk as we were laying down in exhaustion and got to know each other and we found out different things about each other and about what the magic blast did to us. He started to tend to my wounds even though his were more serious. He was gentle and kind to me and we were just fighting.

After another hour or so he wanted to know what happened with the blast and what caused it. I told him about the unicorns and the way they left, he wanted to go after them and i decided to go with him. We traveled for about three hours until we found a camp with the unicorns."

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry i couldn't finish this chapter. So many different things came up like moving and school starting so I had no time to type. But something bad has come up and ****I'm**** putting this story on hiatus for the next month and some. But hopefully ****I'll**** be able to post after that. Again ****I'm**** very sorry I have to cut this short and hopefully the next chapter will be awesome. But i will make that one extra long to make up for this chapter.**


End file.
